HSPM (High School Party Mystery)
by comicshop199
Summary: There was no way that their lives could continue as normal after what happened. Emil found out that Colette had witnessed something happening down in Emil's basement during a party and is now keeping it hidden from the rest. The ordeal is getting more serious by the day, as they all now have been pulled into something life threatening. Things will never be the same for any of them.
1. Why did you scream?

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new fanfiction, High School Party Mystery. I do not own this namco does. At least they own all the characters except the sibling and relatives who're just my own mind imagination family without any actual names.**

**Emil:…Kinda obvious…**

**Hey hey…this is about you and the others right! no need to be so angry…**

**Emil:…Anyway…disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own anyth-**

**I've already said that…*sweatdrop*…read the first chapter of HSPM!**

**Emil:…*sigh*…this is why I sometimes feel useless. **

I pulled the curtains away from my window and looked out. It was early, almost too early on the day. She looked at me from the door opening and quietly said blushing a little, " C-come to the living-room when you're dressed" I looked at her at first then nodded to her words. She let a smile cross her face as she happily walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. ´She only comes into my room when they want to talk with me about something´ I thought, then started picking up my clothes and removed the P.J's.

In the living-room I was greeted by my father who looked at me seriously like something had happen. He wasn't one to show that expression often so seeing him angry isn't something I usually saw in his eyes, " Do you know what happen here?" he asked me after he's been looking at my eyes for a while. It's true that he didn't like it when I had my parties but the mess in the living room wasn't my fault. Something else had happen here then what happen at the party.

" I'm not really sure…" I answered him and scratched the back of my head in confusion but my dad only looked at me more furious than ever. I looked behind me and saw my little sister in the kitchen opening with a scared look written all over her face. I looked back into the living room and tried to recall the party from last night.

*_Flashback_*

" Emil!" A teenager beamed from the out door. The teenager was in my age, probably some months older. His name was Lloyd and came here with four other people. Colette, a blonde girl a year younger than me with a personality with taking too much responsibility yet always managed to cheer people up. We always suffered when she got hurt in any kind of way. Marta, a brunette maybe a year younger than Colette and some months yet always dependent on me and always tried to gain my 'heart' as she said. It was rather clear that Marta had a crush on me, I didn't bother about it but…she was irritating sometimes.

Then there was Zelos. A perverted man who had to redo some years in school so we ended up in the same class in the end. He'd always go around and hit on the girls in school and try to make them his '_hunnies' _ urgh…just the thought of what he actually does to them was irritating. I'd wish he got serious but his personality really isn't anything special. Rather than Sheena who could go from worried to furious in seconds if she so would get angry at a comment Zelos would give off. Sheena was the one to always act mature and boss a lot around. Even though if she just showed it to many others they would find out how kind she really is, but it didn't seem like she wanted to show that side to others than us five. Me myself is a seventeen old high schooler in a famous high school north of my house. I usually was bored but when I wasn't I'd often hang with Marta, Colette and Lloyd. Or I probably should say Colloyd. It's not a surprise to find out that Colette and Lloyd is dating, they're talking about it all the time.

* * *

It seemed okay in the beginning until Zelos started drinking a lot. He somehow found dads alcohol cabin and started drinking. He was allowed to drink but he took far too much. Lloyd had been wondering where Colette went after a while too, I had to tell him where she went of course. It's embarrassing talking about where your friends are at a party but. It was needed. When Lloyd got the point he ran off forwards the bathroom looking for Colette. Zelos had apparently made her drink a couple of times and it didn't end well for her stomach. Now I stood talking with Marta a while and actually pleasing her for once. We talked about all kind of things but soon she'd gotten tired and sat down in the couch almost at once falling asleep.

When Colette returned I shivered of the image now building up in my mind. Lloyd was standing right next to her with a hand on her shoulder, messaging it gently. She tried to smile while trying to hold back more vomits from coming up. She'd been in the toilet for maybe twenty minutes, vomiting after Zelos made her take a couple of drinks, or glasses more likely. All with strong alcohol, her stomach didn't exactly agree with her anymore when she took the seventh glass alcohol. The party went good from there on, at least I thought. Lloyd told me Zelos asked where Colette was but he didn't answer. He didn't know himself. After Lloyd had fallen asleep as well I heard her. Her single scream, it was probably someone's intention from the beginning to do something, I think I knew who but would he do that?

*_End of flashback*_

I looked around in the living room before looking at my dad again, " Well!?" he asked with an angry tone in his voice,

" I said I don't know! but…I do know something that happen during the party…"

" And what would that be!?" the anger in his tone kept rising the longer we stood here, " Your sister is extremely scared over what _she_ saw Emil! Explanation?" I only walked forwards the basement door and poked at the door,

" I can tell you what I think happen after you've checked in there" I opened the door and my father walked in. My sister tried to follow but I held a hand in her way, " It's better if you don't know…" I said in a little sad voice. Zelos went to far doing something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if she never spook to him again, even though he was drunk. Both of them were but he took the party as a different kind of 'party' then what I had in mind. If it now was Zelos. Or?

Inside the basement where we had our guest room the bed was in a mess and some kind of liquid was on the bedsheets. By the color of the liquid I assumed blood but I wasn't sure about it. I looked at my dad carefully as he spoke to me again, " You're aware of what happen here?" This whole ordeal was to shocking for him to keep being angry. Not that he wasn't angry at me for having the party. But that blood, it came from someone on the party. I'm pretty sure it came from Colette but I hoped I was wrong. Lloyd wouldn't understand who would've done it, yet I don't even know where she have the wound. Or if it was from a wound at all.

He looked at me then noticed someone standing to my right. First I didn't look that way but after feeling somebody grabbing on to my clothes I slowly turned my head and looked down. I was reckless to just walk in with a curious little sister outside the door, meaning she could get inside if she wanted too. I patted her head slightly until she looked up at me. I half sat down next to her and started talking with her, " I thought I told you not to come in…didn't I?" I asked her. She looked away at first then looked down at the floor,

"Sorry big brother…I wanted to see…you knew that!" she said and pouted with her mouth. I leaned my head to the side and let a little smile roll up on my face,

" I knew that yes…but I told you, you shouldn't see what you're not going to get to know…I said it indirectly to you saying it with other words but that's what I meant…" I answered,

"In…directly?" She curiously asked me,

" I'll tell you some other time" I simple responded then stood up, patting her head again and said, " You wait outside, okay? I promised I'd take you to your school…didn't I!" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me leaving the room right afterwards. I stood up again and looked my dads way. He looked at me and then said,

" We'll leave this whole thing for later today…you be sure to ask those that were on the party if they know what happen here. I know you have some strange friends but you realize where this comes from, don't you! Get ready and walk your sister to the place where she meets her classmates…we'll talk when I get home" and with that he left the room, with me following him out.

* * *

Once at school I was greeted by Colette a little bit away as we always did. We'd all four known each other for long. Me, Lloyd, Marta and Colette, it was hard to believe. But when she started walking against the school, I stood completely still and only looked at her before she realized I stood still and turned around. " Emil?" she said a little meekly, the once cheery girl turned into a frightened girl. My name came out in a completely different tone than before.

" I could say the same…Colette!" I had a little more serious tone in my voice than what she had,

" You're…scary today…Wait! You didn't…find out…did you…" she looked down at the ground and whispered the words. I'd seen Colette storm off after I heard the scream but I didn't know why she screamed or who made her scream. I took a step closer and leaned my head to the side trying to catch her eyesight.

" Are you okay Colette?" It didn't seem like a good idea no, but I had to ask her sooner or later today.

" I'm okay…" she quietly said before she started walking forwards the school again with me right behind her. As we got to school Lloyd was the one to first greet us and take Colette away as usual. Marta came up to me looking rather down herself, more likely embarrassed.

" What's the matter Emil?"

" Huh?"

" You're not your normal self…that's all…is there some reason?"

I looked down on the ground first then walked over to my locker taking on the school slippers. I was going to tell them all soon, but the day had to go first so I told Marta to tell Lloyd if he and Colette including Marta herself could come to the backside of the school after everything was done for the day. I would tell Zelos and Sheena to do the same, and with that I left forwards my first class.

" Why are we all here?" the black haired teen asked the others as she got there,

" I wondered the same thing…Emil told me to come here after telling Lloyd and Colette to come here" Marta said looking at Sheena with a curious yet worried look,

" What's the big deal with being here without some _hunnies_? none I say" The annoying pervert Zelos answered like he didn't even care. Yet he knew I was serious when I asked him to come down to the backside of the school.

" I wonder…if it's about…that…" the blonde looked down on the ground tightly holding Lloyd's hand,

" Hey Colette…I've actually been meaning to ask…how come you've been so down today?" she looked up at Lloyd's face and changed from normal expression to almost crying expression. They all turned my way when I came.

" Emil what's the meaning of this? why are we all here?" the twin tailed brunette asked me, the others looking at me almost with a question-mark above their heads,

" I need to talk with you all about something I heard yesterday on the party…" the worrying look I gave them made them even more worried them-self. One reacted even worse though,

" What do you mean?…what did you hear yesterday Emil?" the black haired teen asked,

" I heard somebody scream. I can swear on that it was you Colette…I can be wrong, but I recognized that scream" this fact shocked the others with great amount. One who looked right at me ran against me. What was I going to think? but as she closed up to me she slowed down and whispered something in my ear. I'd never seen Colette this stressed before but she knew what happen so something must've happen to her, but what?

She asked if she could come over to my house directly afterwards. I looked at her a little worried but told her it was okay in the end. I hoped she would tell me what was going on. I didn't want all this to happen. But it was impossible to get away from it.…

**And there you go…that concludes the entire prologue of High School Party Mystery. Hope you all enjoyed this start as much as I did writing this,**

**Emil:…Well I don't like what you have in mind but I'll leave that be right now.**

**Thanks? *nervous*…a-anyway thanks for reading. Please review and I'll work on updates even faster. **


	2. A horrible deed

**Hey and welcome to another chapter of HSPM. I didn't get many reviews but I kinda got a praise from my bud Leumas98.**

**Emil:…You're following Zelos's words?**

**Don't worry about that! anyway I will now actually inform that this story have high violence and detailed experiences so I'm warning all you viewers/readers out there that this can bring forth bad thoughts or maybe even scare some so I'll write in the A/N what rating this chapter has.**

**Emil:…Great…the first M rated for violence for you ever…**

**Well…yeah…**

**Emil:…Disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own tales of symphonia nor its characters he only loves to write.**

**Thanks for giving me that…**

**Emil:…Whatever go ahead and read everyone!**

**Hey! *sigh*…what he said,**

**Rating: T**

**couples: Colloyd, slight Cemil, (Emil x Colette…obs:…only for a moment)**

The others looked at us with cocked heads all of them. I looked worried at Colette then slowly nodded to her seeing a small smile let out on her face. Before I realized it she grabbed my arm, the others looking more confused then ever. Lloyd walked up to Colette patting her head a little then said, " See you tomorrow Colettie!" and walked away after that. Sheena and Zelos left just waving goodbye to me and Colette. Marta however looked seriously in my eyes then walked up to me, Starting to blush as she got closer and closer until she was standing right before me I lowered my hand and slowly took Colette's hand. Now Colette being the one blushing as I walked away with Colette right next to me and Marta behind us. We waved goodbye to her, then headed to my home.

I opened the door and let Colette go inside first, only to when I said that I was back to the rest of the house hoping somebody was home my little sister came against me, " Ah! is this Colette?" she said and Colette nodded in response. Colette then whispered to me, " I don't think she should hear the conversation, what's her name?" I nodded slightly looking at Colette, " I'm Nicole!" the little girl said with a bright smile crossing her face. Colette smiled back then said she started to head up to my room. I was only going to fix a few things then I'd join her. I walked into the living-room/Kitchen combined room and started fixing some different snacks and a drink so we could have something to chew on meanwhile. Yet I wasn't alone when I walked up the stairs to my room. My sister was straight behind me and ran ahead of me before I could enter my room.

" Why can't I be with you?" she asked pouting with her mouth a little. I looked at her with a hasty look then told her that we were going to talk about what We'd seen this morning. When she heard those words she only nodded fast then ran off to her own room. The walls weren't exactly sound proof but they'd be enough to keep her from hearing us. I opened the door with that and saw that Colette sat in my bed wrapped in a blanket. The weather wasn't exactly of the greatest pleasure so it wasn't a surprise to see her in a blanket. I sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her one of the two plates I prepared, but before she could take the first bite of the cookies I told her,

" What happen?" she stopped her hand and putted the cookie back on the plate and I could hear her gulp. " This morning…and the reason you wanted to come here. What happen?" I continued not aware of what she actually saw happened. The whole view seemed real, but it isn't more then a dream. She wanted to believe that. She'd seen something she didn't want anybody else to know about. Yet why tell me?

" I…I" ´_What will I do?…I said I wouldn't tell somebody…but…Emil…I can trust you…right?´ _Colette thought to herself still with shivering lips after Emil's sudden question about that of all things.

" What's the matter?" I smiled at her a bit and moved back a little, now sitting right next to her. A small blush appeared on her face but she apparently decided to ignore it, " What've happen to you Colette? I haven't seen you like this before…did something happen to you? is it that you don't want anybody to know? why aren't you saying anything?" Maybe I was going to harsh. But I was desperate to find out why she screamed and why she bursted past me the seconds later waking Lloyd up and leaving the party. Lloyd was as confused as I was when she woke him up and left, with him right behind her.

The expression that once were a bit nervous turned to one of horror just by my questions that I was rapidly asking her to find out. What was I suppose to believe when seeing that always smiling face turn upside down. I closed my eyes for some seconds only to gather up her reactions but that process was stopped when I felt somebody holding on to my clothes and heard crying. I quickly opened my eyes and looked down on the person crying while holding on to me. I'd really never seen her like this so to see her cry was a completely new experience. Even though I wanted an answer, it seemed like she wanted to cry that part away from her memory. I slowly turned around and wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at my face then hugged me tightly still crying.

´_ Is this a dream? she's actually hugging me´ _I thought but instead of bother I followed her with how she did and hugged her back. " What happen?…" I quietly whispered in her ear, only to bring forth a completely different feeling on myself than ever before. I myself was now fearing what she would tell me, even though I wanted to know I couldn't stand seeing Colette in pain. It was to much for me. She stopped hugging me and sat up again whipping her tears away. Then helped me to sit up again sins I still was in shock after what she just did. After just sitting there with no eye-contact what so ever she finally opened her mouth to say something, only the words she said wasn't what I wanted to hear,

" I want this to stay between us…please?" the words were like fire. Keeping something that troubled Colette secret from everybody? wasn't that what she never had done before. I starred only shocked at her still with no proper eye-contact with each other. Though she looked up at me in the end giving me a begging expression. As what the others always called it, ´_Her puppy eyes again…_´. I couldn't help but to give her a worried look at first, sins I didn't want to keep it hidden. If it would be troubling Colette, it would be troubling us others more if she didn't tell them. After thinking it through quickly I in the end said yes, making her smile appear only for a few seconds. Then she returned to looking gloomy, like she always did after the rain. It hadn't been raining for days, so to see her like this now wasn't usual. Not at all.

I leaned a little closer to her, making her expression take a tone of red on her cheeks again. Still seriously looking into her eyes, I asked her, " Why keep this hidden? why would you only want to tell me?". She looked away from me for a split second then looked back at me saying,

" You promise to keep it hidden? I only witnessed something…really…it isn't really right of me to say this…but I want to. I don't want to keep something like this for myself so it slowly can chew me away…" she'd mostly calmed down when saying those words, but now instead I was the one starting to get scared of what she actually had witnessed. I heard her scream, but if she only witnessed something. Then something completely else had happen in the basement bed then something with Colette. What is was that happen though wasn't what I had in mind.

She slowly started to explain the whole ordeal that she witnessed. She also mentioned something that I myself had missed when I saw the basement bed in a mess. The only thing I thought of was that something happened to Colette, but it seemed I was wrong in thinking like that. Colette had heard a window breaking and went down the stairs to check without anybody else hearing her. She didn't tell me even that she'd heard something down in the basement, so she went down in the basement without any what so ever check from somebody else. She slowly had opened the door to the guest room, but in there she'd seen somebody hurting somebody else badly. It was clear that the one beneath the other one was the one being the victim as that girl was the one getting stabbed several times. Also the reason for the blood in the bed.

Colette explained how saw how the girl was struggling to get away from the man hurting her. How that girl had noticed Colette and Colette herself closed the door again not wanting to get hurt herself. The man hurting the girl hadn't shown his face at all but it was clear on the voice it came from a man, and nothing else. Also she said the voice seemed somewhat familiar, yet she couldn't place out where she've heard that voice before. The girl came from our class, and the male came from somewhere else. It wasn't anybody from the school probably. I kept nodding as she kept explaining what she've witnessed in my basement. After she was done explaining I took thought in act and hugged her tightly again saying, " Why didn't you tell anybody before…you stormed off almost right after I heard your scream. Only to see you wake Lloyd up and leave with him behind you…you should've told me before at least why you left. You didn't have to tell the others even then. What use is there in hiding this from the others?"

She slowly nodded yet I could hear how she started to show some few tears again. Colette had always been pretty sensible, yet she always tried to act strong around the others not showing any tears. It turned out that it had been to hard for certain things to keep hidden. This was only an example of what really could hurt Colette. So without thinking I asked her if she knew the girl that was being both humiliated and hurted at the same time. I'd got to talk with her if she knew that man. Or if it was just a break-in where somebody was just trying to hurt her.

The next day at school hadn't been easy for any of us. We both had to lie about what we were talking about to the others. Even though some didn't really believe us we knew that deep down they knew that if we lied they knew we didn't want to talk about it. I also found the girl that got attacked in the basement to my house and asked her about the man. She'd of course not answered at once, but after a while she gave in and answered me that she'd never seen the man before. The man had only asked her for money yet apparently he was talking so fast that what the man really said turned into 'give me your money'…instead of what he really had told her. Witch was what happen too. She'd been lucky to get away after he was done and ran home as fast as she could.

But he had asked her what she actually saw when she stretched her hand forwards the door. Of course it wasn't really true sins he knew what she saw. Colette was waiting for me to come on the backside of the school today again. This time she wasn't really prepared to tell anything, but she had to get it through. Even though it was at that point she remembered his words to her.

" _Tell anybody about what you saw happen, and I'll show you what really happen from a different angle in your point. Don't get in my way again! if you value your body"_

**And there…the second chapter of HSPM is done…**

**Emil:…I'm starting to get rather worried over Colette's health here.**

**Well don't worry…everything will work out for her in the end.**

**Emil:…Yeah…in the end.**

**Emil calm down…it's a lot sooner than you think and besides from here on out you'll be working from the point of where the whole thing took place, to trying and find the man as well as handing him over to the cops. That ain't so bad right?**

**Emil:…Me…a detective?**

**See it as that if you want to but…thanks for reading everybody and I'll see you in the next chapter of HSPM…by the way…do you think the story is exiting? tell me somehow…*wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Marta:…What's this about Emil being a detective?**

**Emil:…Oh that's nothing…*walks away***

**Marta:…Huh?**

**Never mind…**


	3. confession

**Third chapter of HSPM up at last.**

**Emil: Lets hope Colette isn't going to get hurt…**

**I can't promise that…who do you think I am…it happen in THS and it will sadly happen here as well but um…no more spoilers…**

**Emil: Disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own anything or anyone…enough said?**

**Yes…go ahead and read everyone!**

**Rating: T**

She was looking out from her window with a frightened look in her eyes. The memories of his words still hurted her mind more and more as time went and it was coming closer to the day. She'd never felt this down before. It didn't seem real, yet had to be taken as reality. If it would've been feeling otherwise it would've been crossed minds.She didn't know what to do anymore. It's true that she loves Lloyd more than anything, yet something's changing her mind. Because of what happen when she told Emil everything that she saw. Though skipping out on telling him about the warning completely. It was then she heard it from below. Her mother' voice calling on her. " You have a visitor!" her mother called from the floor below.

At the entrance to the house, somebody waiting for her to come was standing. She rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, " Hey Marta!" she said in between the hug trying not to show my worries to her.

" Hey Colette! How have you been? Everybody's waiting for you!" she gave Marta a curious look in confusion and asked her why everybody was waiting for them. The plan was to be just the two of them but something changed during these two days that had past it seemed. Colette looked at Marta even more serious than before and said,

" Why everybody? Didn't we agree on only us two?" she asked her now looking as confused as ever.

" Well the plans changed. They said that they all wanted to ask something that Emil told them. I didn't really understand but he seemed serious about it, even though he didn't go into details I could see it in his eyes" she looked scared at first and made Colette give off a horrible look in her eyes. ´_he didn't…did he?´_ she thought still looking as scared as ever. It ended like this even though she thought I promised her not to tell anybody. " Come on…lets go…" Marta turned around and grabbed the handle to the door but Colette stopped her before she opened the door.

" Colette?" she looked at Colette with a surprised glance in her eyes, " Colette what's the matter?" she turned around and held Colette's shoulders lightly with her school bag still in hand, " Wait…it doesn't have something to do with this…right?" Marta looked worried at Colette that slowly took away Marta's hands from her shoulder and putted up with a fake smile opening the door.

" They're waiting right! lets go!" Colette walked out and left Marta more surprised yet extremely worried. ´_Why would Colette be reacting so much about everybody meeting up like this? and why stop me from exiting her house like this?´ _Marta thought then followed Colette out the door.

A while later they started to see the silhouettes of the others ahead of them, Colette waving to them at once. She stopped that waving at once when she saw me among them. I gave her a 'I'm sorry' look and turned forwards her. She ran over to Lloyd, hugging him tightly. If it really was like this, then there was no need to hide it anymore. The surprising look Lloyd gave Colette when she looked up at him was all she needed for a tear to show itself. She quickly whipped it away and broke away from the hug she'd given Lloyd.

" We heard from Emil…there was something you wanted to tell us?"Sheena quickly asked Colette afterwards only to cause the blonde to walk over to me, and pulled me away in an instant. Her voice changed from scared to almost angry.

" You didn't tell them!? I thought for sure that you had told them what I told you…why did you say I wanted to tell them that!?" her voice really wasn't the same. She took this really seriously, yet I couldn't ignore it and told them she wanted to tell them something important.

" It can't stay hidden any longer Colette…it's soon gone four days…you have to tell them today" She looked at me like she was about to cry yet on the same time she was as worried as ever while staring into my eyes. I gently poked her forehead and smiled at her saying, " You're not a kid anymore…don't look at me like that…geez…" I almost felt like laughing when seeing her expression yet she had a lot to worry about for what happen so I didn't. She suddenly stopped her expression and watched behind me, yet I didn't pay attention to her eyesight at all. Then I heard the familiar voice, so clear. She even seemed like the whole thing never happen. Like that was true, with that wound she must have.

I looked right at the girl, Iliana, who got attacked during my party soon four days ago. I got shocked enough with how somebody would want to hurt her, but now she shows up an acts like nothing happen at all. I showed up a small smile while looking at her, not surprised that she slightly gave off a small blush at the fact. " H-hey Emil…" she said after a little while still blushing a little, " I know you want to make sure it doesn't happen again…but it doesn't have anything to do with you I swear!" the determination in her eyes were different from ever before. It's true that I've tried to find the one who hurted her but for her to stay away from it. It didn't make any sense for what happen and her current actions. I quickly looked around then walked a little closer to her whispering to her,

" Why are you acting like this? If something happen to you…wouldn't people expect you to act differently? But don't worry about it…I said that I'd help you…and I'll keep that promise…okay?" I looked seriously at her for a moment, Colette looking at me with a wondering look in her eyes. However Iliana didn't like that idea at all. She quickly shock her head and almost started yelling at me as well as what Colette did.

" I told you not to get involved! It's my problem! My attacker! My pain! I'm in this alone…don't get involved…nobody else is involved in this…maybe except the girl that saw what happen…when I first heard the scream I thought I was imagining things…then I saw the girl…she's from our class…I remember how she accidentally tripped when going up to the teacher one time…don't get in the way…I'm going to find him myself…" I almost wanted to yell at her back for how reckless she was acting. She couldn't be seriously thinking of doing that right. She turned around and was ready to go but,

" And risk getting hurt again?…what good would finding the man that hurt you do? You'll only risk getting hurt even more…Iliana!" she stopped when I said her name completely. She turned around now looking almost scared, though the anger still existed in her just evolving the more time that past for her. She seemed scared now however, I couldn't stop her either when she ran against me clutching my shirt tightly. I could hear a small giggle from behind and looked behind me. Colette had noticed the whole thing since she still was standing there and thought she'd been talking to me before.

" Hi hi…you look so cute together!" she smiled at us, causing both of us to blush at the remark. Then we both at the same time told her,

" W-we're not dating!" and had the still red cheeks yet Colette didn't care and turned around. I looked at her curiously then watched her as she quietly told me,

" I'll tell them…I hope…you'll help Iliana! Right?" she walked off with that. Iliana still blushing and me just confused, we looked at each other carefully. She was still holding onto my shirt but she was in despair rather than being angry. " What's the matter?…I'll help you…alright?" I slowly told her, she looking up at me slowly showing a tiny smile. Although the fact that she'd started to cry in front of me. Her tears, with that smile, gave me some happiness in this whole situation. Even though it was twisted, and we didn't know what would happen to us. We couldn't leave the situation to just anyone. Plus it was to late to call the cops to let them handle the situation. I wanted to help Iliana with this case and get the one that hurted her. Even if I myself would end up getting kidnapped or beaten up by it. As long as I could help somebody with their problem, I always was okay. People say that I've always helped people since I was little. Marta and Colette knew that certainly them.

They'd never told me it was strange for me to help people know. I did it before as well when we were still kindergarden friends. It was a miracle that we stayed as friends till now and we still are. Almost…more then that. Iliana node to me slowly and said, "…T-thanks…Emil…" the nervous tone in her voice really made me think she liked me…almost. This whole situation just took a step in progress since we know work together in this mess. Then we heard somebody screaming her name. My name too. It was them…we'd been talking for longer than expected it seemed. I grabbed Iliana' hand lightly and made her come with me. She didn't complain at all about it. All that was seen was that she was blushing anyway.

Colette stood against the wall to the café with Lloyd shocking looked at her silent face. Marta looked at me when we joined the others, looking at me like she wasn't surprised, " Well…you've always been closer to her haven't you? Though did you know!?" I let out a frown and looked to the side, making Iliana looking at me worried over the situation. Marta repeated her question and walked closer to me. Making me getting more and more nervous the closer she got to me. Finally I looked at Colette for a short while and saw a tear show itself on her face. I released Iliana's hand and walked up to her.

" It's okay…you did the right thing…you know you did…" I slowly wrapped my arms around her when saying that, she didn't move a muscle. To think she'd actually be this down, even though Iliana got hurt more. It somehow seemed like I'd misunderstood her when she viewed the entire situation in front of me when telling me how it happen. " I know it's hard…but I'll try to share your pain" the others looked a little cautious at me for what Colette just had told them. Colette looked up at me too when I told her that, hugging me back and letting out the tears. There was no way she could keep those tears in now. Not after what've happened too. " C-Colette?" despite the tears, she hugged me back, still when the fact stands I made her tell the others.

"…T-thanks…thanks a lot!" she hugged me even tighter. Not bothering over the stares that Lloyd was giving us, and he wasn't the only one to stare at us. Marta gave me a 'why her' look and Lloyd was simply angry at me for getting to hug Colette like this. Ever sins those two started dating, he didn't want me so near her as usual. Even though it was a pretty pathetic excuse since we've known each other for a longer time than Lloyd and Colette. Though it didn't take long until she let go of me and instead slapped me across the face, " That's for convincing me into telling them"

" I kinda deserved that…didn't I…huh? Colette what are yo-…" Everybody looked shocked at her for what she just did, was it really normal for her to do this? I knew she've done this with Lloyd, but to me? it didn't seem right at all. Lloyd hated that as well, he walked up to us and lightly pulled Colette away from me. She looked down, with a face bright red. " T…that…that's for…cheering me…up…geez…don't make me do that anymore!" she was still blushing when Lloyd pulled her away. The only thing I could hear even though I was still busy thinking on what she just did while expecting the red mark on my cheek was, a moan. He was jealous…figures…

**Alright…third chapter done yih-…**

**Emil: What…was…that?**

**What was what?**

**Emil: Why did you have Colette do that?**

**There'll be an explanation in the next chapter no matter what so don't worry…anyway…what did you think? tell me somehow *wink, wink***

**Emil: Mean…**

**Huh? did you say something?**

**Emil: Nothing…definitely…nandemonai…**

**This is english…don't turn the text to japanese…(nandemonai/it's nothing)**

**Emil:…uuuuuuuhh…**

**What?**

**Emil: Can't even keep my favorite language hidden without you spoiling the translation? mendoksee…**

**So what…it's suppose to be english right…*sigh*…more japanese…(mendoksee/what a drag)**

**Emil:…So anyway…**

**Thanks for watchin- I mean reading…**

**Emil: You thought this was an anim-**

**Nope!**

**Emil: Really? doesn't sound like that…**

**Shigauu! *claps mouth*…oops…(shigauu/you're wrong) b…bye…**

**Emil: *sigh***


	4. crushed thoughts

**Chapter four!**

**Emil: Looks like it'll be kinda interesting…I've read through your plans for the chapter and well-**

**You did what?…What!?**

**Emil: Sorry…just…**

**Well whatever even though you know the plans for the chapter it doesn't mean that you know how I'll write it!**

**Emil: True…so anyway…disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own anything at all!**

**A name or two that I made up but nothing that is from Namco' tales of symphonia**

**Emil:…wait…that includes me!**

**Yeah…so anyway go ahead and read!**

**rating: T-M (nothing sexual) T in start and M from the middle,**

**Emil: O_O…Uh-oh…**

**start! or wait you know…skip the M rated maybe…I'll have it in and you readers will tell me if it isn't needed then I'll change this text.**

**Emil:…Thank god…**

**No thank me!…or wait…nobody will thank me after this chapter…*nervous laughter***

**Emil:…That sure sounded good…what? feeling disgusted yourself?**

**Hehe…hehe…**

Nothing could be better than being on a holiday. I wanted to think that, but I had lots of things to do during _all_ holidays. It was the homework, and then the tragedy that happen during my party. It really came as a big shock to hear from Colette that somebody was attacked and badly hurt right below the party. Maybe that was the purpose to begin with. Well it didn't really bother me sins I once more were on my way home. Though I stopped when Colette told the usual " See you after the brake or during!" She'd always say that but when I stopped she went confused in seconds as I turned around and looked at her, " W…what's the matter?"

The wondering look she gave me turned into one of unsureness quite fast. Nobody even knew why it had happen so recently for her to change her expression around me. But she got even more nervous, as I grabbed her hand and turned to have her against a tree with me in front of her and made her blush. I had never seen her face this red before, even though I knew that it's normal for her to blush when I'm this close to her. Not that it helped with what I told her next, " I need you to follow me" she turned her head away from me with a face deep red colored by her own blushing reaction, " B-b-but!" then it all clicked inside me. ´_Wait? she think I'm asking her out?´ _I thought for myself.

" W-wait! I'm not asking you out!" I quickly stated to make her calm down, yet she kept blushing a little less but still having the tone of red on her cheeks. I looked at her and slowly stroke away some dirt from her cheek. Then she looked at me confused and leaned her head to the side.

" T-then…where are we going?" I looked at her a little worried first and thought to myself if she actually would be able to handle it. After all she've been through it wasn't really something good for her in doing this, yet I wanted her to. Without hesitation I took her hand and started walking away with her behind me trying to release the grip, but stopped when she noticed my nervous expression raised the longer we walked. " E-Emil? What's wrong!?" it's like Colette to get worried over even the smallest details. I stopped at the line and turned around.

" Did you know the full story?" I looked at her a bit like I demanded an answer yet tried to act calm enough to not worry her. She slowly shook her head from side to side with closed eyes. Yet she had the look 'I don't want to know more either' in a way so telling her wouldn't be easy. I scratched my forehead lightly then grabbed her other hand and held them both tightly. It made her blush again but the reaction changed when she was looking in my eyes. " Then I need you to see something…well at least…the two of you need to talk!" she looked at me like I was crazy, but slowly nodded.

" I'll follow…just…I don't want to see her get hurt again! So before we go…can you promise me something?"

" Sure! What is it?" I asked her and leaned my head to the side.

" Um…this is embarrassing…don't get the wrong idea but…do you…love me?" she wasn't blushing…yet at the same time she was extremely nervous when asking that. When thinking a little bit I realized why she just had asked me that question. I put on a shocked face and let go of both her hands. " S…sorry Emil…it just seemed like that…after two days ago too…hope you didn't think I meant it in another way than I did back then" I only shook my head then turned around with my back facing her now.

" Don't worry…I didn't mean it like that Colette…and I didn't think it like that yesterday…even though…it…was really embarrassing…despite the fact that you sometimes thanks people like that" I was half stuttering when saying it and made it sound like I was lying…when I actually wasn't…would I be lying? no…I'm not the person to lie unless I really had too. I didn't have to lie here, there was nothing to lie about. yet the whole situation in the start, was more to leave them clueless on what actually happen. She nodded and started walking after me, smiling at me and tightly holding her hands behind her, wrapped in each other. I smiled back and slowed down so we were right next to each other.

I knocked at the door three times first gently. But when no response came and nobody opened I started to get worried after knocking the ninth time. " Maybe she isn't home?…Nobody's answering after all and it's kinda scaring me…" Colette shyly said. I understood that she probably didn't want to talk about it all but I still wanted her to give it a try. It was then I tried to move the handle and the door opened by its own. We both gulped and took a look inside. There was just no word for how the inside looked like. Some rooms were clean and not touched. others were in a giant mess. Something had happened here, and recently too. Otherwise that wouldn't be there. I called for Colette that was sitting in the kitchen for her to come into the bedroom upstairs.

" What is it?" she said when she came up. Looking into the bedroom she was taken by shock. " Wait, what? It happened here too?" I gulped again and walked closer to what seemed to be a bed in a mess exactly like at my house. The blood was there too, but this time it scared me the most. The whole house is a mess, making it look like a fight have happened here. Yet somebody could've just attacked all the stuff to make it look like that. However, if something had happened here. Where's Iliana? and why is the house like this. I'm not enjoying this view, and I could see on Colette that she thinks the same.

" Emil…lets go…" she nervously looked around in the room, and quickly turned around when she thought she heard something from the floor below. I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned against me and grabbed my arm, stepping backwards in hurry. " I-I don't want to be here anymore!" she hid herself behind me, clinging on to my arm tight. I moved my arm down and grabbed her hand instead, trying to calm her down slowly. We haven't been here long, but she didn't want to be here anymore after what we witnessed. Not that I agreed any longer to what she said. I let go of her hand and walked out from the room slowly, Colette tried to follow but I stopped her, " Emil wait! why can't I-…"

" Wait here…okay? I'll be back soon, promise" She tried to take to take my hand again but stopped when she thought it was useless. I checked into what seemed to be the bathroom that had an open door, and didn't believe my own eyes. the sink was colored red in blood and the mirror had red dots spread a little everywhere. I looked at the wall facing the mirror and was about to collapse. Well almost collapse only because of the letters written in blood on the wall, they had such power and anger in them that they'd easily scare away us both. I took a deep breath and started reading the letters. A little was erased by a bloody hand and other letters were drawn differently but I could tell what the words said, 'You really thought you'd get away from me? it doesn't matter now…does it?' I gulped and looked around in the bathroom, then saw someone in the tub. I rushed over to the tub and saw the one I was looking for, I leaned closer and tried to feel the pulse.

When noticing the answer I quickly took her up from the tub and took her to the living room. Colette soon followed down the stairs and saw I was carrying somebody, she wondered who it was but all she had to do was look at the girl to see who it was…Iliana. I lay her down in the couch and disappeared into the lower bathroom, coming back with some cleaning material. I started cleaning the wound she'd gotten during what seemed to be an all out attack on only her. Colette had already covered her mouth in disgust as I started to clean the inside of a deep wound she'd gotten. The wound was probably caused by a long knife of sort, but it could be also that this was the wound that was there in the beginning. That she had this from when she got attacked in my basement to start with.

She hadn't been to a doctor in that case, and nobody have noticed how she acted. Remains of plasters was seen around the wound too, making it more reliable that she took care of the wound on her own. Now however she had to get serious help in cleaning the wound, and I've trained a little while during eighth grade and knew how to clean wounds easily. The wound was deep but wasn't something exactly that deep so it would hurt her organs. It was enough with the fact that she was attacked for me to see that she needed help with that wound now or well, at once. " How…how does the wound seem?" Colette nervously said, still in deep disgust over the attack. I looked at her a little worried then continued on the wound.

We talked a little about the whole thing while fixing the living room for her. Colette wasn't enjoying the whole ordeal from the start, I started to like the fact with investigating things. Colette thought that was crazy after what actually had happen here. " Colette I meant with investigating over all. Not what happened…I don't like this either…no I can even say I hate it…but what can we do…is there something to be done in stopping this?…" I slightly looked over to the couch where I'd left Iliana to rest for a while. She was sleeping heavy, good to see that after what happened to her. Colette smiled at her then looked at my way. She just couldn't tell me for some reason, deep down I think she wanted too. She kept it hidden and locked it inside herself instead, or something in that way. At least that's what I thought.

" Emil…I need to tell you something…something I didn't tell you before…" I thought I was just imagining things first and didn't pay attention to when she told me that. Instead I noticed how Iliana started opening her eyes. She looked like she still was in some pain, but sat up like nothing had happen.

" Ah…where am I?" she looked around and saw the two of us. " E…mil?…Colette? What are you both doing here?" I answered her and said that we were going to talk to her but instead found this mess after she've obviously been attacked. She looked down, completely away from me and quietly said, "…It was…you who helped me…wasn't it?…Thanks…" I showed a slight smile and told her it was fine, but she should've gone to a doctor instead of having me find her unconscious and bleeding for that matter. Something neither me or Colette liked one bit. " But if I did…I'd have to tell them I was attacked…I don't want it to become and ordeal for everyone just because I got hurt!…I'm sorry Emil…I'm sorry…but I don't want anybody to know! how many knows about this!?"

" All our friends…Sheena…Zelos…Lloyd…Marta…me…and Colette…I'm starting to suspect that more then just us knows about it…but I don't want to be too sure and then be wrong about it…it all just became so complicated I-…"

" Emil stop…can't you see what you're causing her…?" I quickly looked at Colette and then back at Iliana. In doing so I saw what Colette meant. Tears…many of them…_´What have I done…I didn't even think about what she would think when I told this…what am I doing…´_ She started to shiver and bit her trembling lips. The words came out with such pain, such fear. I had completely forgotten the actual cause, who started this fear. Who suffered the most…and who took all the pain.

" Just stop this!…none more…no more…please…no more! I can't take it anymore…I…I got attacked because of myself…because of my stupid attitude and tried to act tough…what was I thinking?…I knew that he was older…even much stronger…yet I had to act tough!…what am I doing? Why is this happening to me?…Only because you saw what happen!" she had anger in her last words when pointing them against Colette. I tried to calm her down but didn't manage to do it, leading only to Colette showing few tears as well. Nobody have been angry at _her_ before so it's quite rare to see her cry for this matter. Only when Colette's in pain, or somebody is angry on her she've started to cry it seemed. Even though Iliana is the first one to actually be angry at her.

" Get away from me! Don't stay here any longer! Just get out!…Now!…please…I…I have to be alone for a while…please" I looked down on the floor with ashamed eyes and grabbed Colette's hand. " I'm sorry…" I managed to get out, despite the terrible feeling I had in my nerves. I had the feeling I should've stayed, but something made me leave her there, taking Colette with me. We didn't need much time to think, Colette didn't need anytime at all. " Emil…come with me…now" she pulled me away to the park nearby and letted go of my hand as we arrived. The determination in her eyes switched pretty fast. First she didn't even know if she should do it, she wanted to, but now she was afraid of letting me know the truth.

" Emil…I need to tell you something…I tried to tell you before in there but didn't get the chance to fully say it so I'll tell you now…I…I've been…I've been threatened…" my eye lids shoot right open and widened…_´what? Colette've been…threatened…I can't believe it!´_ why. Why would she keep this hidden? if she've been threatened. Wouldn't it be normal to say so at once? or…" I had to promise him not to tell anybody…but I can't keep it hidden any longer! all since that day…all sins that time…I've been followed…by that painful line…"

_´If you tell anybody about what happen I'll make you see the same in a different angle…I'll make you think in a different way forever! Don't get in my way…I hope you still remember that…´_

**So…um…hehe…for anybody who thinks that Iliana is a victim over all…I'm saying this…no I'm not saying anything cause i would be spoiling it in that case…**

**Emil:…She was threatened? *gives me evil smile***

…**Can we save that in this chapter?**

**Emil:…What do you think?**

**Yapari…shimata! R&R! see you! *runs off with Emil behind me***

**(figures…crap)**

**Emil: Oh no…get back here!**


	5. Waking surprise

**Okay! chapter five up!**

**Emil: It really goes on quickly…doesn't it?**

**Well…it's just we've already come this far…might as well make the best of it!**

**Emil: You're sounding like Marta!**

**Yeah, yeah…anyway important…from here on to chapter 8 will be from Colette' point of view…I've had Emil' point of view for the first four now from 5-8 it'll be Colette point of view. After that Lloyd from 9-12 and from 13-16 it'll be Marta…then the last four will be one each**

**Emil: cut the long A/N already…disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own anythi-**

**already said that! rating T by the way**

**Emil: No you haven't!**

**I was kidding…I don't own any characters mentioned in this series except Iliana…and a new character that makes entrance in the next chapter…anyway…lets go!**

I slowly opened my eyes and was caught by the shook almost at once. _´Guess I fell asleep at Emil' home yesterday…I don't really remember much after I told him I was threatened´_ I looked around in the room and saw Emil in a spare bed on the floor next to me. It was a little embarrassing for him sleeping in a bed right next to me, but I was still wearing my clothes and he was in pajamas. I sat up and looked around more in the room, it's the first time I've actually have had the time to take a good look in his room. When Emil then started to react I turned around a bit and leaned against the wall, and watched as a really sleepy Emil starts sitting up in the bed after he've been sleeping on stomach faced down for a while.

" G-good morning Emil!" I let out still a little surprised to find myself waking up in his room. He looked at me a little sleepy then sat up and looked at me worrying. I looked at him confused and watched as he came closer and asked me to turn around for him to see my back. I gulped as he started fiddling with my hair before I felt something sticking. " That hurts!" He nodded slowly, still not talking back. Then he showed one of his fingers to me, it had blood on it. I looked with horrored eyes on his finger then pushed his hand away. I hadn't noticed it before but now I saw that I had been sleeping on a silk towel, and saw a big plaster on the desk next to my bed. " E-Emil…that blood…it comes from me…right?"

I could hear a sigh from Emil then he finally told me something when he stopped checking around in my hair. " Colette…when you told me that, it didn't take long before you fainted. The moment when you fainted and when you hit the ground I…I wasn't ready enough…it's my fault for this wound. If I would've caught you before you hit the ground the wound wouldn't be there…I'm sorry" to her that coming from Emil was different. When even I myself knew that I often said that line 'I'm sorry' it just wasn't the same hearing it from Emil. " I've tried my best to stop the bleeding and it seems to have stopped now…I'll get you a new plaster…just wait here" he got up from the bed and left with that. I looked down on the bed sheets and leaned against the wall, _´no wonder I'm sleeping here…if I fainted after all…we were pretty close to Emil' house when it happen. I remember that now´_

A small knock was heard from the door that slowly opened when I turned my head around. " Big brother…I need to talk with yo- !…where's Emil? Are you okay by the way?…I saw what happened when he came home with you…brother always tells me not to get involved with his matters unless he allows it…" when I first looked at her a little depressed she looked worried at me. Then I saw Emil behind her, and let a smile cross my face. Emil leaned down and tried to scare his sister, and not to be surprised he managed too. She quickly looked behind her, and saw Emil. " good…I needed to talk with you…" she whispered something to Emil before he headed into the room. He sat down on the bed and nervously looked at me, it made me really confused so when he sat a little closer to me a red, pink shade started appearing on my cheeks.

" What's the matter Colette? Why are you blushing?" I looked at him blushing a little more. He was probably thinking that my blushing face didn't make any sense, _´you got no idea Emil…you got no idea what these moments have changed´. _It didn't help more now either when he grabbed the edge of my shirt and I forced his hand away. " Colette…I need to know what happen…but I want to have a final look at that first…" My eyes widened. The place where he was holding his hand at, the pressure I felt. He had found it in the end. I looked away from him, moving my hand away for him to see the wound. Sure I wasn't going to let him look for long since it was embarrassing, but if he wanted to look on the wound and nothing else. That would be okay for me. " Don't worry Colette…I'm just going to look at the wound and see if it's easier to close completely now…"

" Y-yeah but…it's embarrassing…so make it quick oka- ah!…that hurts, Emil!" he struggled to keep me still, all for the wound I'd gotten that time. I didn't want to tell even Emil this, I wanted it hidden. It was only a futile effort trying to make him stop cause he held my hand tightly. He wanted this as less as I wanted to, but the feeling he was trying to give me when holding my hand like this. It was so much different then ever before, making it feel completely different then the other times. Before he always held it a little loose, giving of this comfortable feeling. Now he held the hand tighter then before, giving me this a little more protecting feeling.

" Colette?…What's the matter?" he looked into my eyes, making my face take an even deeper tone of red.

" If you're going to do something…then do it now…I…don't want to wait anymore for the pain to come…just…do it" he released my shirt and took a finger under my chin instead. turning my head his way.

" E…Emil?" I said a little shocked. He took yet another step closer making me react and move backwards against the wall. " W…what are you going to do?" my face started to become as hot as a tomato as he leaned even closer to me, now our faces not being so far away from each other as they've been other times. He started to blush himself when when he looked into my eyes, and looked down on the bed instead. I could feel the nervousity getting bigger as he leaned even closer to me. My back pressed against the wall, his face only some centimeters away from me. He was going to do something, wasn't he? slowly I heard his voice forming words I never expected him to say. at least…not to me.

" Colette…I…remember that time when you asked me how I felt?…back then…I didn't really answer you did I…well…I made it sound like I didn't love you…" the nervous tone in his voice. The expression in his face. Is this… " Colette…I…I have something to show you…t-think you can…close your eyes?" he is isn't he…I closed my eyes as he said and waited for him to do it. I knew what he was going to do, but the feeling was so much different then before. It wasn't like when I thanked him for cheering me up, and I was blushing already then. My mind had been rapidly thinking about how it happen since that day. I thanked him with a surprise kiss, but now…it all was just…different. I felt his lips touching mine…it was the same contact as before so it was obvious what it was.

when he broke the kiss both our faces were completely red, there was no mistaking in the tone of his face. Or my face. " um…E…Emil…you…lied back then…didn't you?" I wasn't sure of myself, but since it's obvious that he did lie then that would mean that he…loves me. I looked away from Emil a little worried and waited for the answer, though didn't have to wait long before he nodded. " T…then you-"

" Yes…I did it to make sure you didn't find out. Looks like I don't have a choice but to tell you in the end, even though I didn't really want to. I know that you and Lloyd are dating…I know that you probably don't want to be with me…but I at least wanted you to know. My feelings won't change, no matter what" I looked at him like he was crazy. For him to love me, when he knows that I'm dating Lloyd and that we've been dating in almost a year now.

" Emil…but I'm…dating Lloyd…it wouldn't work between us even if I could give you a try…Lloyd would find out easily and get furious on you. You know how he acts when you're closer to me…don't make it even worse" I stood up from the bed and was going to head to the door but now Emil had something else to tell me instead. " She's what?" I asked when Emil told me what his sister had told him. Iliana had called to here but his sister was the one answering and then his sister told Emil now before he confessed. _´she wants to see us…even though it would get her into trouble…knowing that I've been threatened, and talking to her gets me involved in this. She dares to risk that´_ I though and gulped.

" We should go now to make sure that she doesn't wait…shouldn't we?" Emil stood up and walked up to me, patting my head and walking past me through the door. "…Colette…I'm sorry for what I did…It was my mistake…" I heard a sigh full of true depression from Emil, "…lets go…" he started to go down the stairs, then I snapped and followed him down. I was still just too shocked after what he did, I almost thought I wouldn't move. Knowing that Iliana were waiting for us makes me feel ill after all that happen, and if she planned on telling us something important. I could have the chance too.…

We headed down to eat breakfast but didn't really get much time for ourself before Nicole came into the kitchen and overheard me telling Emil not to do what he did again. " What did you do Emil?" she rapidly asked him. her questions were understandable even though she talked really fast saying them, almost making me think that she said it as one word. She knew how to talk fast but Emil managed to calm her down then asked her to say the question slowly. He slightly looked at me when hearing her say the question, yet only patted her head and told her that she'd learn in time. Nicole pouted with her mouth but only turned around and grabbed her school bag, heading for 'her' last school day before the holiday. Since we ended on a thursday and not on a friday our holiday have already begun.

We got our stuff and headed forwards the door yet Iliana called Emil directly at the moment we exited the house. "_make sure to bring clothes for swimming…I'll be waiting outside the public pool_"was the only thing I heard, meaning we were going to swim. I gulped and hoped Emil didn't hear but told him that I'd go and get my stuff, leaving and walked away from him. Was I really ready for this? Even though it probably would be good to have some company I know as much as others that the public pool is having a renovation in the mens so Emil has to be with us. I shivered just by the thought, _´well…I wouldn't be alone´_

**So there you have chapter five.**

**Emil: me and Colette…are going to change…in the same…place…*blushing***

**Oh stop it Emil, it's not that much of a deal. Besides, as long as you aren't looking it'll be fine.**

**Emil: Yeah…I know but still!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you all look forwards for the sixth chapter that I'll be writing on very soon so stay tuned and I'll see you in the next chapter of HSPM got it!**

**Emil: Seriously can you just calm down for once…**

**Well sorry…**


	6. Crushed memories

**Hey! Okay I'm sorry it've taken a long time for me to come back. But I've been busy with creating more stories. Along with the fact that school is a hell this time a year. So now I'm back and I'm going to hopefully update the story at the same day as I create this. **

**Emil: Anyway so…Comicy doesn't own anything…he only owns a few characters that shows up during the story.**

**Right…also I've been writing a side story for the Vocaloid story I'm publishing. If anybody want to know about that story then just review me and I'll update eight chapters in an instant. Possibly nine if I'm lucky.**

**Emil: Whatever! This is another story. **

**Both: Start!**

**Rating: T**

**And it's still from Colette's P.o.V. I haven't forgotten that.**

I dived into the deep pool and just let my body float across the water surface, still slightly embarrassed after Emil had been changing in the same room as me and Iliana. She had been pushy about having Emil change somewhere further away, and managed to let us have some own time to change. Iliana herself walked into the pool and rested against the wall in the pool, the expression in her face having turned from the cheery face she had while we were changing to a face filled with sorrow. I swum up to her and looked at her with a curious face.

" Iliana…are you okay? What's the matter?" I waited a little while before poking her shoulder slightly. She looked up at me, but didn't respond the slightest. I wasn't really prepared for it when Emil had walked into the pool as well, so when he started asking Iliana as well I got shocked to hear his voice.

" Iliana…is something troubling you? You had a reason for calling us here…what's wrong?" we both looked at each other, Iliana still looking down at the water surface. Before finally answering to our questions.

" nothing's alright…but I don't want to tell you here…we'll wait a little while until some more have gone home…I'll tell you then"

We both only looked at her, then at each other with worried looks. I didn't understand what she meant by keeping so quiet till now.

" Iliana…is it about…the attacks? That's why you wanted to talk with us right?" I looked at her and let the question surround us, before I slightly looked at Emil. I was still a little unsure around him after he had kissed me earlier in the morning, but Emil himself would never want to mean anything bad with it so I'm okay.

" Even though it's hard facing what've happened…we all stand next to each other and are doing our best to keep it that way…okay?". She looked up at Emil, before showing him a slight smile. I looked at the two, slightly smiling myself.

" We'll just wait for some persons to leave from here so they won't hear about it" We both nodded to what she said, with worried looks in our eyes. Emil was getting worried about us, I'd noticed that from the latest days we've spent together. Along with that the one he obviously wanted to protect the most…was me. I mean a lot to him, and I thought I was just worthless for him. That I didn't mean anything special to him at all, just to find out that I was wrong. He looked at me with a worried look as well, making me feel like an actual target rather than trying to forget about it. It was so hard to ignore now, that if I would tell anybody about it then I was bound to get hurt the next time I even happened to see him.

" Colette? What are you thinking on?" Emil said, and I looked at him with a confused look. My mind had been fixated at what'd happen and what could happen that I had forgotten to look if there was something more they wanted to talk about.

" H-Huh?" I let out, still with a stressed and confused look in my face. Emil only looked at me with a half stunned look and asked me what I was thinking on again. I felt a little embarrassed over my attention to the reality and looked away quickly before answering him, trying to prevent more than just words to come out. I could feel how tears wanted to come out, but I had to prevent it. I turned away from the two, only to feel arms wrapping around me. My eyes widened when I saw Emil with his head on my shoulder and arms wrapped around me.

" I'm sorry…it just came out…" I quickly tried to wipe away my sudden tears without anybody noticing the tears. I'm a High school girl, why am I starting to cry?

After we'd waited for some of them to leave, we all three gathered in one of the more lonely parts in the pool. Nobody really said anything even after I'd gotten there so all three were there. I looked around and saw what was keeping them from saying anything, and I completely froze as well when he came closer.

" Colette!" Of course he'd notice me. But of all persons, why him. He walked over to us and jumped into the same pool as us. Even though we had reserved it for three he had jumped into the pool without warning, and laid an arm around my neck. I tried to just knock him away from me but he didn't budge, and instead leaned closer to me. His breath was horrible, completely stinking of alcohol. He's drunk, and that usually isn't a good thing when he's talking to me.

" Zelos leave…we had something to talk about…" He looked at Emil and smiled as good as he could, even though it only turned into a mix between a groan and a smile.

" Oh come on…Emil…what's so wrong with me spending time with my sweet and adorable Colettie eh? What's so wrong with that?" During every pause he did he'd let out a hick before continuing, and it only got worse by the time. He leaned even closer to me, and I reacted by pushing him away from me.

" Colette…heeey…what's so wrong with me being close to you?…Playing hard to catch or?" this time he wasn't backing off, he headed closer to me again. This time he was holding on to my shoulders hard, making it impossible for me to escape when he leaned in. Emil rushed up to him and pulled his alcoholic kiss away from me. I was completely stiffed at his reactions, only trying to calm down after his sudden attack.

" Zelos you need to learn if it's right or wrong…got that!?" He looked away and didn't bother over Emil's lecture and instead only walked away from there.

" Colette are you okay?" Emil asked afterwards, looking at me with the same worried look again. I tried my best to nod, even though my body wasn't cooperating with me as good as it usually did.

" H…Hmm…" My body started shivering horribly, making it impossible to talk calmly. The heat from the pool made it a little easier to calm down, but what he did scared me. If that was what he wanted all along then it would only get worse by time, as long as he doesn't go to far…I have to live with it.

" If He'd know about what happen to you then he would never had done that" Emil floated a bit closer to me, looking into my worried eyes.

" Don't worry though Colette…he's not coming close to you like that again"

Emil's words were always what could easily calm me down, no matter what've happened earlier and that's a part of why I've been having him protecting me since that time.

" Anyway…we need to talk about that…" We turn towards Iliana and waited patiently for the continuing.

" I heard from Emil recently that you Colette had bee threatened…well…you were never alone for that to happen…after he'd let you go that time, I was right outside that same alley he'd pulled you into. I should've done something to make him stop, but I couldn't help it…I was to scared…if you want to blame anybody for the wound on your waist…then it's my fault" She seemed different in her words. Almost shy, or she showed us how much fear she really had for that person. I think that…if Emil hadn't noticed her before, I'm not sure she would've been here. She would probably have died in blood loss.

" The reason why you for starters had to help me back in my apartment was because I've told him after he'd let Colette go that I didn't want him to hurt my friends…just because of me saying that, was the reason why I got hurt there in my apartment to start with…I should've done something to help you… but if I would've gotten involved earlier…then I wouldn't be here now…" Even if it looks like she've tried hard to hold it back, tears started appearing in her eyes. Not hesitating on falling down her cheeks.

" So…you were…there…" I couldn't say anything else. I was to crushed to hear what she just had said to actually react in any other way. I clutched the scar of that same wound that Emil helped me with earlier. Emil noticed my behavior and looked at me again.

" Colette, you know you shouldn't be touching it so much…it's not good for you…I'm not really sure how much longer you should stay in the pool if you don't want the wound to open again…" he had a concerned look in his emerald green eyes, even though he usually never showed that side of him.

" I know…I just…I couldn't help it when she was talking about the wound…" He inhaled deeply before looking back at me and tried to say something, but a foreign voice stopped him from.

" Iliana…Yomigashi…" Iliana looked up at the person standing behind us, almost like she knew him. His hair was blonde and small spiky, with deep blue eyes. He was like a boy version of me, except his personality was somewhat different.

" Chimoro…Gumonara…What are you doing here!?" she didn't hesitate to launch right at him, hugging him tightly.

" I couldn't help but see you again…it've been so long…" They gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek before he noticed me and Emil standing behind them.

" Dare?" me and Emil looked at each other with a confused look. The word spelling was familiar but the way he said it, like it was another language.

" Chimoro-kun…they're not familiar with our language" Iliana stated to him, me and Emil still as confused as before.

" Oh…sorry…who are you?" he said instead. He walked up to me and stretched his hand against him, and I lightly took it.

" I'm Colette Brunel…" I was still a little shocked over what Zelos had done but I tired to get my voice as calm as usually. He didn't bother over how shocked I sounded and walked up to Emil, doing the same.

" I'm Emil Castagnier…we all three are in the same school" Something seemed different with Chimoro. He was shocked to hear what Emil said.

" Do you mean C-High?" We all three nodded to him, him flashing up in a bright smile.

" Then it won't take long until we see each other again…well some days since the break started yesterday…after that I'll see you in class…heh" Iliana looked over at the boy, her eyes slowly shaking in surprise.

" Uso…you're going to study in City-High school!?" He nodded, and I saw how even Iliana started to smile bigger and bigger. Until she once more ran up and hugged him.

" Hey calm down…we haven't seen each other in two years…people here don't know that we're dating Ilia-chan" His words. Those two really were close, or they wouldn't do things like that.

" Hmm…so, let me get this straight…you two are japanese?" They nodded. " I see…but that's not all that've happened…" He looked at Iliana before starting to explain the situation to Chimoro, not leaving anything out. He told about how both Colette and Iliana had been threatened, and how they've both gotten hurt by the same person. He couldn't believe his own ears. I could tell he couldn't, none of us could. After all, nobody had witnessed the one standing around the corner and listening to us.

**Okay so after a slight work on the whole thing, the sixth chapter is finished.**

**Emil: about time…**

**Yeah so it took time for the chapter to finally come up…but I'm going to continue on this story until it'll finally be done…**

**Emil: That's good at least!**

**You just want to kiss Colette more…don't you?**

**Emil: What!? I never said anything like that!**

**Sorry…anyway…F,F&R. Favorite, Follow & Review and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Tragedy thoughts in fear

**I'd started on the chapter before but the computer wanted to once more swallow the entire file. It's yet another reason to why I hate the computer…again.**

**Emiru: Get on with it…**

**Your name…**

**Emiru: It's my actual name so don't complain…comicy doesn't own anything…can we start this now instead…and save along the way!**

**Yeah yeah…so anyway…start reading the chapter…it'll probably be kinda long…a lot is planned for the chapter so without further to do…start reading the 3-4k chapter.**

I was sitting in his bed, in the corner of his room. Bed sheets pulled high, considering I'd just woken up. Lately he'd been sleeping on a futon on the other side of the room and let me sleep in his bed. He've been kind to me a lot but I'm getting worried over his plans for today. He was going to have some sort of party. At least it would be a party but other things were planned for it as well. It was going to start with a little chat. Like why nobody have been able to reach me and Emil lately. We've shut ourselves in, all since the first day the whole thing started. It was saturday now, almost a week since it started, and I haven't been feeling this down ever before.

" Colette?" I heard his voice on the other side of the door, his knocking too.

" Y…yes…" I quietly said, but enough for him to hear it. He came inside, and looked at me with a worried look. I wanted to look away from him, but I know why he came in. So I didn't have much of a choice but to follow him on what he was doing.

" Get ready…I think they'll be here any moment…" I nodded, but blushed as I stopped myself from standing up.

" S…sorry…" He walked out of the room again, leaving me to get my clothes alone.

We'd been at my home yesterday after the pool to tell my parents more about where I was, and to get me some clothes for the party today. I didn't like the idea of the party at first, even though I knew that I had to tell them. And I still don't like it, and probably won't like it until after it's over either. I quickly got changed and walked out from the room, Emil standing outside.

" You…really look good in that…" He tried to hide a slight blush by turning his back against me. So I ran up to him and surprised hugged him, his face taking a deeper turn in red.

" Heheh…thanks…" I let go of him as soon as I saw the one beneath the stairs. Her usual two tailed hair was put up in a single long ponytail. She had a plain orange dress fitting to her hair.

" W…wow…Marta y…you look…beautiful!" She smiled at the two of us. We were still standing a little to close to each other. She walked up to Emil and without saying anything pulled him away further to the end of the hallway. She told me to leave so I did what I was told, and walked down the stairs to see Lloyd just entering the house.

" Lloyd!" I rushed against him and hugged him tightly. His sight was a little distant, as if he'd done something he shouldn't had. Yet he hugged me back and plastered on a smile.

" Hey Lloyd…is something the matter? You seem distant…Oh! Where were you yesterday? I tried to call you…but you didn't answer me at all…" He looked away for a moment before answering. Yet his words were hard to believe

" Sorry…I got occupied yesterday…I should've told you about it before I shut off my phone…" Somehow his behavior worried me. I had the feeling he was lying to me. That he knew what he was doing, but didn't want me to know. It made me more worried to think about it, than to know about it. While we'd been talking, the others had already let themselves in. I wanted to run away. To run away from the party, and from the incidents. I couldn't take it, and Emil knew that I couldn't. Yet he wanted me to do this, even though I didn't want to. Of course, I couldn't just tell him that I was to scared to do it, ever since I got threatened. I've always been so extra cautious, to not let him find out that I told anybody. Even though it was harsh enough with what he had done. Yet everybody here didn't know what he'd done to me, and I didn't wanna let them ind out about it either.

" Colette…" While I'd been in my daze all the time, Lloyd had left forwards the living room. Apparently Emil had told them all to gather there. A faint sight of sorrow was in his eyes, Marta had told him something he didn't like. Either that or he didn't know how to react, but I have my own guesses after seeing Emil's expression like this.

" What's…the matter Emil? Have something happen?" He looked away, and didn't answer me. He seemed confused, unsure how to respond anymore. His look was empty, only focusing on the floor.

" If I were to do something I'd regret…would you forgive me for abandoning you?" What was he saying. Abandon me, but why? Was it really that important for him to do something else, that he'd…abandon me for it? I mean not like I'd care if he had something to do, I just…I don't know anymore.

" But…why would you have to abandon me for something? And besides…you're only supposed to protect me right…what's the harm of letting somebody else protect me?" What he was saying wasn't making any sense to me. He's saying that he has something to do, yet he knows how important it is for me to be safe and how much he want me to be. Then why do this.

" Let just tell them about what's happeni-" He looked at the door as the second knocking was heard. If she'd just been crazy or not was another matter, but for her to arrive at the party just like this. Wasn't understandable of why. Emil opened the door to reveal Iliana standing on the other side with a depressed look. She seemed to be in more fear than ever. Of course, after what we both had felt on the way home from the pool I'd understand her for her feeling. What was there to believe in other than that feeling. The thought struck through me that somebody was watching the three of us, twice already. Both on the way home, and now barley two minutes ago. The feeling was worse this time, it really felt like somebody was right behind me. Looking at my every move. Emil noticed my worry and asked if it was about yesterday again, and I didn't have any other choice than to tell him the truth about my suspicions. I was scared enough as it was, but telling him about something like this was a have too.

" Colette what's the matter?…You think somebody's watching you again or…?" He didn't continue on his sentence and just waited for the response from me.

I looked at the floor, trying to act like I wasn't hearing anything. Yet he knew that I was and asked me again, this time standing in front of me and looking into my eyes. I confirmed his question and looked away from him. Usually when I've been close to him I haven't been bothering so much, but ever since yesterday. I've been feeling more and more nervous around him, and I just don't know why that is. Ever since he did that I've been more nervous, and I keep ignoring it when Marta or Lloyd ask me what've happen. They seem so fond of him, I don't think that they'd believe me if I told them what happen. Of course Lloyd probably would, but that didn't mean that Marta would. After all I know that she's in love with him, so trusting my word on Emil doing something stupid would be out of the question. Emil looked at me once again before looking behind me, nobody was there he said. It didn't make any sense for what he said so I looked as well, however. I saw a slight piece of brown hair, it couldn't be. It was the same stalking feeling that I felt yesterday, and I felt the feeling again now. It was stronger than ever before, the fear inside me starting to get bigger as well as my suspicions were actually coming true.

" Colette…? Do you see something? Come on…lets just head into the living room…" I nodded. But the problem was that the person looking at me was in the living room. One of those that Emil had asked to come here, and it scared me at the thought of who I thought I saw. He grabbed my hand in that same soft way again. It made me calm for some reason, like his feelings were rubbing off on me. I liked that feeling, the protecting feeling he always gave me. Even though in the eyes of the students it seemed like we were dating, when we were not. Also since me and Emil was spending more time together, Marta had started to spend more time with Lloyd. But that only made more thoughts that they were dating throughout the students. We didn't want that to happen so I had a plan, even though Marta and Lloyd would probably freak out. In my own daze, Emil had walked over to the living room where the others were waiting for us. I let go of his hand and leaned against the entrance instead, the others seeing the worry on my face.

" What's the matter Emil? Why is Colette so depressed?" He didn't answer at first, knowing how much I wanted to keep it all a secret. But after thinking a little while he started to tell them anyway.

" Listen…something have happened that I think you all should know…" I couldn't stand and listen to this. He was telling them what I wanted to keep secret no matter what. I know that he didn't mean any harm what so ever, and just wanted them to know what was going on. But I couldn't stand and listen to it. I turned my back against the living room and tried to walk into the kitchen instead, but Emil wouldn't let me.

" Please Colette…you should be present during this…" He shock his hand away from his arm, still outside their vision range. I didn't hesitate to ask Emil to give me a moment to talk with him before, and he agreed. We both entered the kitchen, and he looked at me waiting for the question I wanted to ask him. I stood there completely frozen. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. Just anything to not make him say what he was planning to say.

" Colette…I know what you're thinking about…I'm fully aware that you didn't want this to come out. I'm sorry about that…but they have to know, don't you think so too?" My lips were shivering, my eyes hesitatingly shaking. I couldn't stop myself, I knew that nobody could see me. And didn't hesitate to cling onto his shirt.

" …Colette…" He looked at me with worried eyes. I let the tears break through. Even though people always say that I'm tough inside, I'm as weak as anybody else.

The say that I never cry, but I cry a lot. And I've cried more than ever during this weak that've passed. I've been feeling gloomy, scared. Frustrated and so on. But most of all…frightened over his threatening words.

_´You've done wise in not saying anything yet…but I did warn you to not tell anybody, nobody at all…did you understand what that meant!?´ _I could still feel the hard pressure he had on my hand wrists to keep me still. The pain from the wound still appearing some few times, yet Emil helped me with the wound so I'm going to be okay. I don't want to worry them any more than I already have, so I don't want them to know about this. Though I know that keeping it secret will only cause them more worry when they find out. I wanted them to never find out about the secret me and Emil kept to each other. That I'd been both threatened and hurt as well. That the wound on my waist is nothing but an accident, and not caused by the creep who threatened me. The feeling appeared again during our close contact. From behind Emil. I didn't know if he was paying attention or not, but I could see a shadow at the door window. And the shadow scared me, it scared me a lot. My eyes widened in fear, my whole body freezing stiff.

Emil looked at me with worried eyes and noticed what my eyes were having attention on. We broke the contact from each other, slowly walking into the living room instead. I tried to keep calm, but they noticed that my eyes were full of fear. I just leaned back against the same wall as before, the others still worried over my sudden behavior. Emil started to explain the situation to the others, even though I'd insisted him not to. Though I didn't want to talk against him, not after he've been this nice to me. Iliana was sitting next to Marta, head hanging low. She would've wanted Chimoro to be here now, after he found out about the situation. Telling him was one thing, but I didn't want my close friends to find out. Especially not Lloyd. Though I still wanted to find out if it was him or if I was seeing things. And if I saw the truth then I wanted to know why he was spying on me. I had to ask him in school, or it would wake to much suspicion to the others.

" So…you're saying that…Colette's been, involved with what happen during the last party huh…but…that she's been hurt as well…I don't believe it" Sheena looked almost most shocked of them all. If it wouldn't be for Lloyd's reaction, which scared Marta strangely enough.

" Colette…I can't believe you've been…threatened…" Zelos tried to put on a worried look, even though I knew that his look was just trying to be a poison for the body. Not literally but it's just because he likes to cling to the different girls in class with that look that they've started calling it for 'poison stare'. Silly if you ask me, since he haven't been on to me at all. Maybe because Lloyd won't let him come to close, but Lloyd himself is being distant to me now as well. Even if I knew he didn't want anything bad with not paying to much attention. But it still worried me how he's not answering on why he's distant from me, and making everybody else worried as well. The one who seemed most worried over his behavior stayed to be Marta, even though I should've been more worried I knew that Lloyd has good reasons for what he's doing and I don't need to always know about them.

" But…that you were…what are we supposed to believe" Marta looked right at me. Her eyes had a small form of sorrow, yet the worry was merging with that sorrow. Iliana whom only had been sitting there with head hanging low, slowly whispered enough for everybody to hear.

" You…still haven't told them…about…her waist"

_´No! She didn't…she might not know about that I don't want anybody to know about it! But I'm not going to let her tell anybody about that!´ _My eyes widened in shock. The fear quickly spreading through my body. Emil walked a little closer to me, then blocking their path with his own body. He tired to keep them off, so they couldn't ask me so many questions about it.

" I promised her not to mention anything about that…and I don't intend to! She've suffered enough alright! It's not worth it by forcing out an answer from her…" Marta stopped right in front of him. His words had been like fire to the ice for all of them. I looked at him, and tried to calm down. A sudden sting of pain in the wound when I managed to touch it. I quickly clutched the wound and tried to sneak away, but Lloyd was quick to notice me and catch up to me.

" Colette what's going on…? Why don't you want us to know about your waist like that? And what've happened to it?" I couldn't hide the pain from him. He knew something was wrong, he could tell from my expression.

" Colette answer me!" I stood there and didn't say anything. As soon as he looked away for a moment I quickly ran past him and up to Emil's room. I couldn't stand it at all anymore. I didn't want anybody to find out about it, but I couldn't stand hiding it anymore either if this was the only thing it would cause.

" Colette?" A slight knock was heard on the door. I figured it would be Emil, but it wasn't. Without being able to react, Lloyd, opened the door. He walked closer to me and sat down on the bed next to me. His eyes were worried, a lot. I could tell on the feeling he was giving off from himself. It was one of fear, worry, and despair. He seemed to be in pain almost. Like he shouldn't be doing this right now, and be somewhere else instead. But he didn't move, and didn't say anything either. He just sat there, and looked at me. Even though I moved further back in the bed, he didn't follow. When he finally said something, it turned my heart into ashes.

" I can't go on…I'm sorry…but I don't want to continue this…it won't be good for you if we continue" What was he saying. Is he trying to break up. But then why say it in a moment like this, and with such pain that his words were for him. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to say that, Lloyd wouldn't say something like that without a reason.

" It wouldn't be good for either of us…you have Emil right now anyway don't you? Or…is he really just your protector…?…I'm sorry…but I…I have to go." He stood up, and walked forwards the door. If he wanted to say any of that, he wouldn't be crying now. He had no choice but to say it.

I tried to follow him, but he was already gone. So was the shadow at the exit. But why was that shadow there to start with? Was it here to scare me and Emil. Or was it just observing the situation. I slowly walked back to the living room, with deep sorrow in my eyes. Most had already stopped and sat on the chairs again. I didn't want to at first, but my heart told me I had to. So I told them about the wound and how I got it. How I was stupid to believe that I should be left unguarded late at night. I was a fool to being with, but Emil made me want to believe differently. To think of myself in a new way, instead of continuing to feel and think like I was nothing but a coward whom runs away from her problems. The others looked at me when I finally closed my mouth again, my lips trembling horrible. I wanted nothing but to run away, but I was frozen in place. There was nothing I could do, but I didn't want to stay here right now.

" I think…we should just get the party starting instead…" Zelos actually looked miserable. Something I've never seen before on him, and it surprised many in the room. Emil agreed. Nobody wanted to continue to hear bad things that've happened to me or anybody else. It was to much for them to take in as it was.

Iliana said she couldn't really stand staying here after all, and headed home just like that. Emil looked at me for a while, and told me it was good that I managed to tell them about it. Instead of having him say everything for me, I thought for myself. He've already done enough to me, so I should've just told them everything myself. But I was scared to say anything, to face their reactions after saying it. And I was more scared now than ever before, I only wanted to hide from everything and to vanish from my own identity.

" Emil…where are the drinks?" He looked at Zelos with a disappointed look before answering his question. I think it would be okay to let him, since he's already used to it. That is unless he tried to force me to drink something again. My mind is still a little hazy from the last party. After all he made me drunk that evening. All I remember was a scream from the basement, and then I was pulled into all this. I understand Iliana from not being able to stay here after having been attacked in the basement, but she should try her best to think of something else as well. I shouldn't really be the one to say that though, I've been as much hurt in this as she has. She physically, and me mentally.

" Come on Coleeeette!" I looked over to the way it came from and noticed Zelos coming against me. Emil was quick enough to stop him from coming any closer, and told him not to make me drunk again. He was fully aware of why he did it the last time, so I wouldn't make to much resistance. But it only ended with my stomach resisting the very idea of drinking something like that. He may not be, but I'm still underaged. Why did I have to get involved in something like this, when I already have enough troubles to take care of.

**And that's that.**

**Emiru: You sound li-**

**Not. A. Comment.**

**Emiru: Sorry…anyway…this chapter got really long. Didn't it…**

**You sound rather sad, something wrong?**

**Emiru: I just read the chapter where Lloyd abandons her. Why did that have to happen? And didn't you say that this would be a Maril and Colloyd story?**

**It will be. Even the most steady couples can get shaken up when something you don't like happen. Especially when how this chapter have risen bigger suspicions that Lloyd is involved with what happen. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	8. The start up

**Okay. Due to no network to start with I wrote the eighth chapter at once. Meaning that after this chapter, it will be Lloyds P.o.V. Also he'll start to show up in the A/N. And on this last chapteeeer.**

**Colette: I hope it's okay…**

**You sure sounded unhappy…is it about the last chapter?**

**Colette: Yeah…kinda…**

**Sorry about that…guess I made you feel uncomfortable…**

**Colette: No it's okay! Anyway, Comicy don't own anything. He only owns Chimoro and Iliana.**

**You're just…to cheery…**

**Colette: When will you tell about, you-know-what?**

**Oh that? In the A/N at this chapter. Since it've been fully decided now.**

**Colette: Okay! Anyway, go ahead and read. Am I going to get into more trouble?**

**I'm not going to answer that. But don't go and worry about it to much. Emil would protect you anyway.**

**Emil: Of course…though don't worry. I think this chapter was only supposed to be plot.**

**Yes…talking.**

The others had left after midnight. We may have had fun, but I've been worried about what happen yesterday all the time. I wasn't really in the mood for anything during this sunday so I was mostly resting in Emil's bed. Sure, I may have gotten to used to sleeping in it. But He was willingly giving up his bed and let me sleep comfortable while he sleep in a side futon on the floor. But what's weirder right now is that Marta's also sleeping in a own futon next to Emil. They both look kinda peaceful together. It makes me wonder why Marta ended up here to start with. Oh…that's right.

*_Flashback*_

" Zelos!" Zelos stopped going after me and instead went after Marta. He knew that Sheena was impossible to get closer at so he'd choose the youngest of us all. Asking me and I would say that he was getting rather disgusting against her. Emil tried to stop him from doing anything but without warning he pulled her upstairs. I don't know the full story of what he did, Emil was the one whom had run up to her and stopped him. He told me to stay downstairs with Sheena instead, but when hearing Marta scream I didn't know what to think anymore. Sheena wanted to know what he'd done to her, after hearing that scream but Emil didn't let her go up. Just as with me. What was he thinking not letting any of us upstairs when Marta needed comfort and protection against him. But why was Emil blocking the path when he should be trying to stop him from hurting Marta. Emil ran back upstairs when hearing Marta scream so I slowly followed him to find out what was going on.

*_Flashback end*_

I don't really remember anymore than that. It's strange though, 'cause I remember going up the stairs to this room. But the rest of the memory is dense, gone even. I didn't know what to think, or what to do so I just leaned back against the wall.

_´Ouch!´ _ I quickly sat straight again and felt on my back head. I could feel some sort of soft square, and a wet spot in the middle.

´Oh no…did I hurt myself again? I could've tripped down the stairs yesterday…since I don't remember what happen after I tried to get up the stairs. Or wait no that doesn't make any sense, I remember coming all the way up and Emil noticing me. But how did I get this wound in that case?. I tried to check the wound myself, even though I know that I shouldn't try to. And became unaware of Emil sitting in front of me.

" E-Emil!" He gave me a slight smile, yet his eyes were still filled with the same worry as yesterday.

" Emil what's the matter?" I waited for the response but it never came. He only looked at me without saying anything, and that worried me more than the wound.

" Emil what happen?…Why aren't you saying anything?" He looked confused at me, before I noticed something attached to his lips. I quickly checked what it was and took it off.

" Thanks Colette…" He sighed in relief and looked back at me. I told him to not worry about it, yet the fact that he couldn't actually talk worried me. Was that why he didn't say anything when he ran upstairs again as well?

" Is your wound any better?" I looked at him confused, but I think he was talking about the wound on my back-head. I slightly tried to touch the wound but he stopped me from doing it and grabbed my hand.

" …Emil…what happen? I don't really remember what happen to Marta…or to you, or myself…what's going on? All this time I think that I've just tripped down the stairs when I tried to get up yesterday but it makes no sense…I know that I was standing next to you, you being a little angry that I came up anyway. Despite you telling me to not follow you" He looked at me with a worried look, before it all turned into eyes filled with sorrow. I hadn't seen this side of Emil before, if I had. Then I would've remembered it, yet I don't remember the expression in his face at all.

" It's all my fault…I should've warned you about it, but I just couldn't do it…I know that wouldn't had been able to stand knowing who did that to you…or how he got inside the house…"

_´What is he saying…? He's talking like it's somebody I know…or somebody who've hurt me befo-…no…no, no, no, no it can't be…how did he get inside the house to start with!? I thought that…he wouldn't be able to do something in public…´ _I can't believe myself at all, or what Emil was telling me. Was he seriously saying that the one who hurt me yesterday, was the same one as the other times. In Emil's own house.

" How's Marta doing? Why did she scream?" Emil didn't answer me again. I guess that, that it was to hard for even him. He just couldn't stand hearing about it, and neither could I myself. I didn't want to know about what happen 'cause I've already been through to much, and if somebody would hurt me. Then I don't want to know the reason after all that've happen.

" Can you let me check the wound an extra time? I know that it must've been a surprise with finding that cover for the wound suddenly but it was needed…after all you were bleeding, though I bet that the wound have stopped bleeding by now" I nodded and just turned around for him to see the wound. He took away the soft wool that've acted as a larger plaster for the wound and inspected the wound. His fingers were cold when they touched my skin. Either that or it was me who was deep down feeling really cold.

" It's still a little red…does it hurt a lot?" He touched the actual wound and a cold rush went through my entire body. I quickly took his hand away and just stopped. His hands were warm, so I bet that he could feel that my hands are cold. I didn't know what to do, but my eyes widened when he spun me around so my face was facing his. I was shocked, scared even. He may've been closer to me before, but not in a position like this. Both my hands were tied above my head, him holding them both together with his own.

" Does it hurt…in this position?" He was a little nervous about the sudden position as well. But it was only to check if it would hurt or not. I was relieved that it wasn't something else that he had in mind when doing like this, luckily enough he didn't do anything else and let go off me. I just fell my arms down again and relaxed a little. I was rather shocked that he suddenly put me in a position like that, but he seemed to worry more about my health-than the position.

" No, it didn't hurt…it's okay I think" I wasn't sure about my answer and I could tell that he could see that I was unsure about it.

" Are you sure about it Colette?" I nodded with a slight smile. He smiled back at me after my answer and gave me a quick peck on the lips. My cheeks got a slight tone of tone, my eyes widening at his sudden reaction.

" S-sorry…I don't know why I did it…gome ne…" I looked at him a little annoyed. I didn't quite understand what he said on that language, since I wasn't studying the same language as him. I was trying to specify myself on more complex english, Emil was studying japanese. It sometimes became boring when I didn't understand what he was saying to me when saying it on japanese.

" Heeeey…you know I don't understand the language…" I said, still quite annoyed at him.

" S-sorry Colette…though I kinda just said the translation…I'm sorry…gome ne…it's the same thing…though sometimes people uses shorter versions of it…wari…warina…gome…gomen…gome ne" I didn't understand a word he was saying, though I know that gome ne is the actual word for I'm sorry. I guess I could use the same thing someday, if only it would be that easy to get away from an entire day.

Monday, the start of school and the looks I'll be getting again. I never enjoyed the looks people were giving me because of what happen. Many had started to get to know about what happen to me, so worried expression was probably going to show up. It worried me now, it may be that Lloyd already know. But I don't think he does. After all, he left before me and Emil explained what had happen. That I'd gotten hurt twice or more already, and that it probably wasn't the last time either. Marta left early yesterday to get everything ready for today, and was probably already on her way there. Emil still hadn't told me what happen to her but I was okay with it, since he didn't tell anything she must've gotten seriously hurt.

" Hey Emil are you coming?" I was already fully ready to leave but Emil wanted to check so he had everything with him. Yesterday both of us had been sitting and just been studying for a test today, but we were both a little worried after all that'd happen these four days called a minimum break.

" I'm coming!" Emil shouted and rushed down the stairs to the exit where I was waiting for him. Of course when he put on his shoes and said 'I'm off' his little sister came to him and quickly ask if he could follow her halfway to the school. He apologized to her by saying that it wasn't fully possible this day. He promised he'd do it some other time though, and it seemed to have been enough for her.

I didn't know what to believe of Emil anymore, despite how nice he kept being against me. It could just be how I thought, but he always seemed to be nicer to me, no matter what'd happen. It pleased me a bit, no it pleased me a lot to see how much he cared for me. But if I were to give up on Lloyd because of something he didn't want to do, then I would've abandoned my feelings on purpose because of it. I don't know what to think, and Emil noticed that behavior of mine. It annoyed me that I couldn't keep my thoughts in better than this, but I guess it sometimes is for the best if somebody else knows about it. Instead of just keeping it locked in like this I can just tell somebody about it.

" Colette what's the matter?…You're looking rather down…? Is it about what you said that Lloyd said during the party?" He saw right through me. Of course when it's Emil and something like this, then it's normal for him to notice what was wrong and notice it fast.

" Yeah…I'm just a little worried on what to do…that's all…" He walked ahead of me and stopped me from proceeding.

" E…Emil?" He looked at me with a concerned look and didn't respond.

I suddenly felt a cold chill down my body. Just like the party and on the way back from the pool. Was it really that way, that something or someone was watching me all the time. I don't want to have it that way, but the feeling is still so familiar, like somebody I know was watching over me. Keeping me safe…or, was it the opposite?

**Okay! That sums up for Colette's P.o.V for HSPM.**

**Colette: Hey! I didn't get much screen-time for the authors note…mou…**

**Are you like Emil now or something?**

**Colette: What?**

**The japanese…I don't remember that this story was set for that (Mou/Seriously (kinda))**

**Colette: well you translated it for me! *smiles***

**Well as long as that smile of yours stay then I guess I'll keep writing even faster. But that's the last of Colette's P.o.V and soon the half story is completed. At least the first part of it.**

**Colette: Right…there'll be a second part to.**

**Yeah! I've said it in my profile bio for the story. A second part of HSPM will exist as HSPM is completed, there'll be "TDD" or "TDitD" I don't really know what I should stick for but I'll see once it's time…"Terrible Deeds in the Dark" Will exist though.**

**Both: See you next time.**

**Well…with Lloyd instead of you…**

**Colette: Meanie…**


	9. An unforgivable deed

**Lloyd:…**

**Aren't you happy that it's time?**

**Lloyd:…**

**Fine, don't say anything then…**

**Lloyd: Sorry…*holding the script***

**What's the prob- Where did you get that!**

**Lloyd:…Sorry…**

**Don't sound like Colette…I don't own anything, and I welcome you to the third arc of High School…Party Mystery! Another four chapter run. And no more Colette and Emil for a looooong time. Though they are going to be mentioned a lot.**

**Lloyd: So, more of me and Marta then?**

**Why did you become happy?**

Right in front of me were the two that I was supposed to look over. I hate to lie to her like that, and I don't know what I should do about it after him watching me like that.

" Well?" His cold hand was tightly holding onto my shoulder. His voice cold as ice. " Find out what I told you about…and then get to class…I'll meet you again after school, got that?" I gulped at his words but nodded. I knew that I had to do what I was told, and I knew what it meant if I didn't. That's why I told Colette what I did at the party. But it only was to put her in a better situation, I just hope this all could end so I could tell her what happen. If she doesn't find out about it earlier of course, which is fully possible when being Colette.

" …Okay…" Was all I managed to get out. I knew that saying anything to the others would hurt Colette, and if she found out somehow without me telling anybody then she would still get hurt. I can't allow them to find out about anything, in order to keep her safe. I had Zelos tell me what happen at the pool after he came back, and punished him for kissing Colette when being drunk.

I headed to the school in a daze, and at least managed to get inside the door before the curses started to appear in my mind again. Marta was the first one to pay attention to me and told her other friends that she'd meet them later. Marta was pretty popular in our school and pretty much got the attention of many guys in her class. Even though she never really accepted much of it, but sometimes she gave it a try with somebody who seemed interesting. Of course she'd always turn that guy down sooner or later, the only one she's really aiming for being Emil. However after what'd happen between Emil and Colette I think that obsession is turning into an end. Even if she may've had to stay over at Emil's house, I think she's not happy about how things turned out in the end.

" Lloyd are you okay? You look like you're in pain…" It's normal for her to spot when something was wrong with anybody. Yep, that's Marta for you. A complete inside-out feeling detective. Or something like that or the other.

" Yeah I'm fine…just a little tired" I knew that lying probably won't work for long, but right now it seems to be keeping her confused.

I want to keep it that way as long as possible, no matter how skilled to find out she may be.

" Lloyd…you know that's not all don't you! Why hide it to me? Come on…what's the matter?" Brilliant. If I can't keep it hidden for her even the slightest then I'll try my best but tell her when I have to.

" you wouldn't understand…" Was all I said and walked forwards the classroom. What would she believe if I told her, and why should I tell her to start with. If I did then I could risk Colette's life, and no I'm not over exaggerating that's how it is. Though when it's Marta I know that I can't keep it quiet for long, that's how she is. The choices aren't: if I can keep it hidden or not. It's: how will I be able to tell her. I don't want to, but Marta isn't somebody to break promises. So I could tell her to keep quiet about it until it's impossible to hide it anymore. I'll just have to make sure that he don't find out. Yeah, him…the one who told me to keep check on them. I don't want to tell Marta about it either but when she's this persistent I guess I don't have any choice.

For once the morning class was together with Emil and Colette as well. Both of them had taken seats further back in the class so I picked a seat a bit closer to the whiteboard in the classroom. When Marta came in her face was not a little annoyed, but very. If it wouldn't had been that I know she wouldn't do something stupid in front of students like this then I would've thought she was going to hit me or something. She at once walked up to me and slammed her hands to the desk, glaring at me with a bit scary look.

" Lloyd…what did you mean with me understanding!? Tell me what's wrong!" I looked away from her and didn't bother to answer her. It wasn't what I fully expected but I was kinda deserving it. The new red mark on my cheek was stinging horribly, of course it's expected when I do something like this. If it wouldn't had been that I can't get spoiled then I would've asked her to hurt me badly. Colette would never want her to do that, and would've tired to stop me from letting her do it, but I still would've let her do it.

" I meant what I said Marta…" I couldn't hold it back anymore. If there was anything that I ever wanted to do that related to this, then it was to look miserable about the circumstances. She at once jumped up on the bench and looked at me with a worried look.

She just started to swing her legs forth and back where she was sitting but her look still pierced my soul deep down.

" …Lloyd…what happen…?" She've noticed my sudden change in expression and was just waiting for my response and when I was going to give up. I don't want to just give this whole secret up just because she wants me to, that's not how I am.

"…Um…is it because others are here maybe?…Is that why you're not telling me?" I didn't focus on her and instead looked back at Colette talking with Emil. She quickly picked up what I was looking at and jumped down from the bench, silently whispering to me.

"_It might not make the situation better…but please…I want to support you with what you're having trouble with…meet me in the library after school…I'll make sure we're the only ones there…_" That's Marta for you. She quickly walked down to the two and started talking to them now as well, considering our teacher seemed to have been late for the moment. However when the 'teacher' came into the classroom I didn't believe my own eyes. I couldn't help but have a worried look on him and spotted a slight smirk on his face against me.

" I'm afraid Musikana have caught a sickness today, so I'm tutoring for you all in her place today" Was what he said. I knew it was him, but he've changed his voice a bit. However it still remained that she should be lucky for not being in our class for now.

" However for other business colliding with the lesson I have now I'll have to leave a bit earlier. However I want you to keep working even after I've left…do you all understand that?" Marta just hurried to her seat beside me, somewhat nodding. I quickly checked how Emil was taking the whole thing and instead got a cold feeling down my entire body. When I turned back against the teacher he was glaring at me.

" Lloyd Irving! Just because I'm a substitute teacher doesn't mean you're allowed to not pay attention on the class! Now then…" He continued by writing up his name on the whiteboard. Though he was clever enough to remove few letters from his name to make out another name from them. They seemed scrambled as well. Ghinaro Maro. He've sure done it this time, now if I only somehow could tell Emil and Colette who he is. Before I could say anything about it a small note was passed to me from beside me. From Marta.

The note was clearly meant to be hide from the others so I only opened it slightly and acted like it wasn't there. " Change of plans. Head into the small space in the classroom when he leaves. The others will be focused on the work when he leaves" Without saying anything I mouthed 'how' to her. She mouthed 'fake phone'. At least that was what I got out of what she said, and lucky her I already have my phone in my pocket.

When Ghinaro had left the classroom Marta didn't even bother about the looks she got when suddenly sneaking into the side room in the classroom. I took a hand to my pocket and stood up, picking up my phone and holding it tightly to my ear and faking a conversation with starting to say 'hello'.

" It worked at least" Marta was standing in the shadows of the small space in the room. Something almost told me that she had a flushed face but I wasn't really sure about it. Well it's now she wants me to tell her though. I don't know what to think when she expects me to say the whole thing just like that. I didn't know where to start even, and she probably guessed that as well. I sat down against the wall and started explaining the situation to her.

" Colette's in danger unless I do as I'm told…" She walked out from the shadows and sat down next to me. Revealing that my suspicions about her flushed face was correct, even though I don't get her reason for being embarrassed.

" In danger? But why?" There was just no dealing with her. I would have to tell her if I've already started it, and that's how it stands.

" Marta…whatever I'm telling you now…don't let Colette, Emil or anybody find out about it…please…even a single mistake can lead to a disaster…" Waiting for a response isn't enough. She was fully set in getting to know this now, so all she did was nodding as an answer.

" But why is it so important to just Colette and Emil don't find out about it?" I don't know what to answer to it, but there was nothing to hide as it stands. Nothing I could leave behind, she would find out about it anyway.

" Because they both are involved with what I'm going to tell you…and they can't find out about it…" She didn't fully seem to be satisfied wit the answer but there was nothing I could do about how she took it. I explained how the situation was standing for me, and how Colette was involved in the whole situation completely. Marta probably already had guessed that it was about what'd happen to Colette the latest days, but I could see from her expression that she wasn't enjoying the news I gave her. Her first flushed expression turned into a pale white more stunned expression. I know telling her this was wrong, but I know that he wouldn't be able to get to know unless he forced it out from me. But I don't think that even him would actually try and hurt the one persuading the others to believe that nothing's going on.

" So basically…you've been…stalking them for the past…three days…because he made you do it…and Colette'll get hurt if you don't follow his order…" All I did was nodded. Just watching how tears started to form in her eyes, somehow bringing her feelings to me. Marta have easily effected others on the feelings she's having, so me feeling sorry for her now isn't really strange when you really think about it. Though during my thoughts she'd clinged onto my school uniform, slightly crying.

" …Marta…promise you'll keep this quiet?" I wrapped an arm around her, helping her to wipe the sudden tears away.

" As long as we keep this quiet…then Colette won't get hurt, okay?" She nodded. Just relaxing on my uniform, while trying to calm herself down.

" …I won't let it come out…I promise…"

**Lloyd: Hmmm…**

**What are you thinking over?**

**Lloyd: I've been stalking her!? That's a little creepy in two ways…**

**In what two ways?**

**Lloyd: One: It can be taken perverted and then it's creepy for her…two: I had to do it 'cause I've been threatened to do so…**

**I get your point…but what about why you got so happy in the first A/N?**

**Lloyd: Never mind that! I'm just happy that we got some more screen-time**

**Yeah but when it changed to Marta's P.o.V in three chapters you'll lose screen-time again…that is until the two last chapters show up.**

**Lloyd: How do you put up with all this Emil?**

**Emil: I'm used to it…**

**Shouldn't you be angry right now Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: Why?**

**Emil: Better not tell him what he won't understand…**

**Probably…**

**Lloyd: What's that supposed to mean!?**


	10. A worry for the truth

**Alriiiiight! The time have come now haven't it?**

**Lloyd: So basically…HSPM is halfway now. Making it ten more chapters until TDD takes the start…but why two parts?**

**It's complicated but in the end, the mystery won't have any time to stop until chapter 20's finished.**

**Lloyd: Okay…comicy doesn't own anything. What he owns is Iliana and Chimoro. Well the teachers mentioned in the last chapter as well.**

**Right…a little more for how long and what TDD will contain is in the A/N at the end of the chapter! Now then…go ahead and read, 'cause you came to do that didn't you**

Emil had been the first one to actually see where we had been, and told us that the second class was about to start. He was a little suspicious of the position we were in but in the end I think he just ignored it before going again. I told Marta that we should do like he said and head to the second class, even though being calm was something that was erased from reality forever.

" Marta…lets go…" I was already standing in front of her. My hand stretched against her. The sadness in her eyes was still there, but a little calmer than how they were in the start. They were all waiting for us to come to the second class, but Marta was still crying her heart out. Maybe that's a little overstatement, but that she was crying still was the full truth no matter what. It wasn't a matter if I could get her to stop or not, it just seemed like mentioning it would make it worse. After all, Colette's in danger as soon as he finds out about it. I just hope that he won't find out about it, but not even me could stop him if it came down to that. We'd just have to trick him and get him away from her if she got targeted, that would be all we had to do. No, all we could do.

" …Lloyd…" Her eyes were red from crying, but she was still looking at me with a little embarrassed look. She grabbed my hand and stood up, then just stood there. My first guess was that she didn't know what to do, or she didn't want to let go of me. I got the feeling that she would do anything if she just could stay like that, still holding my hand.

" Mind not telling anybody about me crying like that…? I was just shocked over how serious the whole thing had turned, and then my worry over Colette took the bigger hold of me. I didn't mean to cry like that…sorry…" I couldn't help to slightly laugh at that.

" Marta…I won't tell anybody, but you don't have to worry…what you did was fully normal, so it's okay to cry…you don't have to apologize for it" She looked at me with dazzled eyes. Almost like she thought it was weird for me to allow it, but I can't blame her for thinking something like that. She smiled at me and wiped the last tears away before heading forwards the door.

" And hey Lloyd…thanks for…comforting me…" With that she left, and I suspected a tone of red on her cheeks. My phone made a sudden beep, I picked it up and looked at the screen. Three missed calls and two messages, from Colette.

" Not good…" I looked at the messages and both were in-directly saying the same thing. Telling me to come to the clubroom after school, she'd be waiting outside.

_´Okay! Sorry for not answering before…was talking to Marta about something but I'll be there!´ _

I never really like lying to anybody. But if Colette were to ask about what me and Marta talked about then I would have to lie to her. If I didn't lie to her then that would be the same thing as lying to her that everything would be okay afterwards. Of course it wouldn't be okay if I told her about what was going to happen, after all she's in danger and always will be until it all is over. That's something that I won't be able to change ever, no matter how hard I try to make a difference.

" Lloyd?" Was all I heard before Colette opened the door. I still had a worried tone in my face when close to her, so I just walked past her. Why did I seem scared of her? I guess I can only blame myself for not wanting to talk with her after faking to break up with her two days ago.

" Lloyd wait!" She had quickly followed me and was grabbing onto my arm. Her eyes met mine, the worry in her eyes keeping them from staying still. Worry, no. Fright probably, and what's more is the heavy burden and feeling I got from being so close to her. If Emil would see my feeling then he would demand an answer on why I was avoiding her like this. And as if on order Emil was standing behind us, looking at me with a concerned look.

_´ Damn it! There's no way I'll be able to avoid this anymore…no, I have to avoid it! If it's for Colette then it have to been done…´ _

" Lloyd! What's going on? What do you intend on showing when giving Colette such a 'get away from me' look…huh!?" I closed my eyes and shock away from Colette. If only he'd known about it then he wouldn't be raising his voice against me at all, but now he thinks that I'm trying to ignore her on purpose because I want to. It's not like I want to ignore her, it's that I have no other choice to not accidentally tell her what's going on.

" What the hell do you think you know!?" I yelled at him before hurrying out from the classroom to the next class. Marta stopped me right before I turned for the last time, turning me around and pulling me against the wall.

" What are you doing?" Her face was bright red so I didn't really think that I had to wait long for the answer. But why blushing like this.

" Lloyd…m…meet me at the path opposite to the school after the day is over…but be quick about it…I…I won't wait long…" She just looked at me with her face completely red. If it was what I thought it was I didn't know, but I wouldn't have to wait all that long to find out either. First it was one lesson then it was lunch, but I think she wants me to meet her at the lunch-time 'cause we both quit after lunch. Only because the teachers expect us to go home and study for the upcoming exam before christmas holiday. Though with everything going on I wouldn't even say the words 'white christmas'. I'd turn it all around and have a horrible pair of words instead only to clear my point for the 'red christmas'…Red as in blood.

" Marta…why are you blushing?" I don't know if it was the correct thing to ask at a time like this but she seemed so unstable, almost panicked in worry. I'd never seen her this nervous in front of me before, but if she didn't want to show anybody what she was going to tell me then she sure picked the right place in doing so. The last lesson seemed like a whole day, but maybe that was because I wanted to know what Marta wanted to say and wasn't really paying attention in the class. Though I can only blame myself for that, no matter what. Not to mention that I wasn't really acting like myself on the way to the path on the other side of the school. Some of the students were whispering to each other whole slightly looking at me. Probably wondering what I was going to do with Marta, considering most of those in our class saw how she pulled me against the wall. Even though we were only some centimeters from each other, those behind us probably thought that I was the one whom had forced her against the wall. But there she was, standing against the wall opposite to the school. Her eyes wasn't exactly a little distant, she didn't even seem to know what was going on. Well I know that's not true, considering she was the one who asked me to come here.

" …Marta…are you okay?" She quickly looked away from me. But when she looked back at me I could see stains of tears around her red stung eyes. I walked up to her and slightly pulled her into the alley. I may not know if something happen at the party after I'd left. I'm positive that Emil would protect Colette from any harm, but if something happen to Marta I should've been there to protect her.

" L-Lloyd wait! W-what are you-…?" If I didn't want her to say anything until I was done asking then I had to do this. My hand was covering her mouth, the worry going higher in her. I could feel how her temperature was getting higher by the seconds that passed, but I had to ask her this.

" Marta…back at the party, did something happen?" Her eyes widened and started to shake, tears rapidly welling up in them.

" …Marta…" I only had to let go of her mouth before she tugged my shirt, and dug her face in it. I don't know what to do, after all I'm just standing here completely stiff out of surprise. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry a bit before asking her again.

" I figure that it's something horrible that happen to you…but…if it's not to much trouble…I want to know 'what' happen…"

Her lips were shivering, eyes vibrating and hands shaking. She was completely tossed around inside her. What happen at the party while I wasn't there?

" P-please…can we save that for a…for another time…?" I wanted to find out what she was worried over, but I let her have it her way and just waited for her to say what she wanted to say.

" Lloyd I…" She took a deep breath, and did something unexpected.

" Wh-…" When I tried to ask her what she was going to do, she just raised herself to stand on her toes and placed her lips on top of my own.

_´ So…all this time, she was jealous over me and Colette…because she wanted to say what she felt herself. Marta…well I guess it's okay, but…no, she has to know the truth!´ _I quickly broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. If I was going to tell her how the order was then I would put myself in more danger than ever before, and Colette could be abducted, something I didn't want to happen to her.

" Marta I…I'm sorry to have to say it but, I never broke up with Colette at the party…it's hard to say, but it was to keep her safe" She looked at me like I was crazy.

Of course I understand that she thought I was when I first accept a confession from her and then tells her that she shouldn't had done that. It makes me feel stupid inside, no. It makes me feel like there was something I should've done about it than just standing there and do nothing. But with what Colette wanted to tell me as well I had no other choice than to turn my back against her and slowly starting to walk back against the school.

" Colette's waiting for me outside the music clubroom, I hope you understand…I'm sorry" With that I walked against the school without turning to look at her, but I could tell she was crying. I feel horrible, and it's all because of the misunderstanding that Colette probably must've mentioned to her. I don't know what to think or say about anything right now, but I had to talk with Colette about this. As well as to see what it was she was going to tell me. It turns out that even the teachers quit early today, as the school halls are quiet and empty. I hurried up to the clubrooms and saw Colette outside, almost unconsciously walking into the music clubroom.

" You wanted to talk right?" I said when I entered the club room. Though I must've hallucinated what I saw. Nobody was in the clubroom, not even the one I thought was Colette.

" Sorry if I'm late Lloyd…" The voice was from behind me, it was Colette. But then what was it that walked into the clubroom just a moment ago. We both looked at each other, not saying a word to each other and just letting the silence thicken in the room. She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes, and my own was concerned and serious. As far as I remember we haven't talked to each other since the 'party' where she told us what happen to her. But from what it looked like there was something I wasn't there to hear.

" Lloyd…" She said when breaking the silence between us. Her expression was to much for me, I don't know what she was going to say or do. But I didn't enjoy looking at her pitiful expression at all, what in the world is she going to tell me?

**And that settles in for ch.10.**

**Lloyd: I'm getting worried…she told the others something I didn't hear.**

**Yeah, right after you'd left.**

**Lloyd: And she's going to tell me about that in ch.11 isn't she…?**

**Yeah…**

**Lloyd: countdown started: 9**

**Right. Only nine chapters left before the second part, which is only going to be trying to actually solve the case. I think it'll be about ten more chapters but we'll see 'cause there's going to be a battle in it, and the cops are getting involved in the end anyway.**

**Lloyd: Enough with the detail spoil in the second part.**

**Well I haven't told anything about the couples and other things, only that the cops are getting a notice on what's going on.**

**Lloyd: Yeah, yeah…thanks for reading everybody! *grins***

**That's so typically of you Lloyd…**


	11. The mission of hate

**And after a far to long break from the story chapter 11 of HSPM is up.**

**Lloyd: Two more chapters for me. Four chapters for Marta, and then one from each person view? Is that it comicy?**

***sigh*…Everybody's calling me that. I never asked to be called that, it was Colette that started with it…**

**Lloyd: Hmm? Did you say something comicy?**

**Just forget it. Anyway I don't own anything namco does. It should be obvious by now. What I do own however are four persons that've been mentioned in previous chapters. The substitute teacher. The normal teacher. Iliana.**

**Lloyd: The reviews so far is mostly from Leumas98 correct?**

**Even though he still haven't reviewed on the latest chapters.**

**Lloyd: Well. You can't expect him to review on every chapter right?**

**Never mind. Anyway it would be great to hear the thoughts on the story from other persons as well. I'll be waiting for your responses after reading my chapters.**

**Lloyd: Lets get this over with shall we!**

* * *

What was she telling me so suddenly. Is there anything left for me to believe in. He told me that she'd be walking safe as long as he didn't see her alone. And Emil had been with her all the time hadn't he. None of this made any sense at all. And someone had a lot to explain to me.

" Lloyd I…I should've told you back at the party but…I was scared of what you would think" Colette quietly said. The tone in her voice was like nothing I'd ever heard before. The pain and sorrow in her voice wasn't like her. In so short time as two weeks, she've been through more than anybody else of us. And all this time I've had to keep an eye on her. Really though, my only reason for obeying was to make sure so Emil wouldn't try anything. But Emil wouldn't do something he shouldn't do to her, that much he knew. Without her permission he wouldn't do anything, and Colette had always been faithful to me. She wouldn't just start dating Emil would she. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, the sudden confusion in her eyes looking right at me.

" Lloyd?" When she said my name with such confusion I quickly got away from her. If I'd tell her that it was temporarily break up between us then she'd start asking questions. That's just how she is lately, and that probably wouldn't change anytime soon as long as this whole mystery remains.

" I-I…I'm sorry…I have to go" I tried to think of an excuse but ended up saying that I had to leave and then walked right past her. I couldn't help but to faintly see in the window outside the open clubrooms door that she was starting to cry. I was acting horribly against her, and I really shouldn't be doing that after what she've been through. She must be scared of the truth, scared of what could happen. Or worst of all, my recent actions and my horrible behavior. Was there anything that I could do to change it, or would I have to live with it. If she started dating Emil then I only would have myself to blame, there would be nothing I could do to change it. I may not have wanted it, but for Colette's own safety we couldn't continue to be a couple. I reached the front gate and opened up the glass doors, but was pulled back inside. Somebody wrapped their arms around me in a position so I couldn't breath. I started to feel how my body got heavy and then slowly, lost my conscious. Once I woke up I was in a factory of sorts, a single person with a hood to cover up the face standing in front of me.

" I see that you've finally woken up…Lloyd Irving" His voice was familiar. I couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it before, and yet I was positive that I'd heard it before. Of course, I couldn't really feel difference in the tone of my own thoughts or his voice. The difference was faint, I mustn't have fully woken up yet. My vision was slightly faded as well. Like it was repulsing to my heartbeats.

" So far I see you've done well. Well then, I'll give you a new mission. This time I need you to stay really focused at all times. south of town there's a bar by the name of running flood. Go there and ask the bartender named Gimora for a package delivered to [G]. Got all that?" I wasn't sure on what he had told me. But despite that he didn't like to repeat himself, and thus I slowly nodded.

" Got It-" I quickly felt how my pocket was rhythmically vibrating in my pocket.

" You better answer that. Don't make any more suspicions Lloyd Irving. I'm watching you" I nodded again. Nervously I pulled up the phone from my pocket and looked at the name for the one calling me. I'd be in deep trouble once I got out from here, if this really was true.

" Lloyd are you there?" I heard from the other line once I flipped open the phone.

" M-Marta…what did you want?" I nervously asked. For a moment nothing was said, until Marta finally spoke.

" Lloyd what's wrong? And where are you!? Colette just told me she've tried to text you eight times! Have you even checked your phone!?"

_´So…during the time I was unconscious, Colette had tried to reach me…´_

" I'm sorry Marta. Things've happen. Tell her to not worry about it. I'll answer her shortly" I could faintly hear how Marta was sighing before answering on what I told her.

" Why don't you tell her yourself? You're closer to her than any of us. You shouldn't let her wait. Oh one more thing. Where are you? It's getting darker and darker outside…your parents called my mom just a moment ago and wanted to know if I'd seen you. You're obviously not home so, where are you?" There she went and asked me again. I couldn't possibly tell her that I was taken away and was ordered to do something. Colette might as well be killed for that. I'm not going to put her in any more danger than I already have.

I looked at the one behind me who nodded against me. It was the sign that I was free to leave. I quickly found the exit and went outside, still holding the phone tight against my ear. Once I'd reached far enough so he wouldn't be able to hear me telling her I said it.

" Come to the park near school. I'll be waiting there. Bring Colette and Emil as well if you can. With the small break starting tomorrow we got time to do this"

" A-are you sure? But if we're up to late then it'll be hard to study tomorrow"

" Don't worry Marta. The clock isn't that late just yet. And besides it's not much that I have to tell. Get them there, I'll head off to fix something first"

" Bu-" I didn't let her finish talking. I had work to do, and needed to fix it fast. I'll just have to pray that the package is in a cardboard box or something. That way we would be able to check what was inside the package and then return it to him the next morning. I'd have to agree with a rendezvous with him in order to make the exchange. He have something that I'd want to get back now. And after getting all that clear. I hurried towards the location.

* * *

Around three hours later. When the sun had long ago started its sleep, I arrived at the park. The package was under my arm, clear letters on the box saying 'fragile'. Whatever was in here, it was worth taking a look on just what it was before giving it to him. We have to find out just what's going on here, and why our own classmate is being tortured like this.

" Finally you're here Lloyd…what took you so lon-…what's is that you're holding under your arm?" Colette's curious look wandered past me and to Marta and then back again. Once she stopped she had focused her look on me, then asked the same.

" You girls…let him talk out" It was Emil. He was sitting under a tree, not paying much attention. He seemed rather stressed out, or he was filled with a mysterious feeling. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was I was feeling. And the more I thought about it the more impossible it became to read him throughly. Something happened, and now was the time to get the answers for that accident.

" Emil. You'll be able to tell me won't you?" He looked at me with a slightly annoyed look.

" Tell you what? And besides, before you tell me to tell you something. What's the meaning of this? Why are we here? And what is it that you're holding under your arm?" He stood up and walked up to the girls. Then moved past them and stood closest to me. He then held his hand in front of me with the back of his hand facing downwards.

" Your phone. Lend it to me for a second" I quickly asked him why when giving him the phone. I know I can trust Emil, but his actions were bothering me.

" Thank you, Lloyd…I'm only doing this to be sure that nobody can hear us" He said that like it was nothing, and then pulled out the battery from my phone. Then gave both parts to me, telling me to not put them back together until they had stopped talking.

" Now then. What've you been doing Lloyd?" Emil looked right at my eyes. Colette was probably getting confused over how Emil was acting towards me.

" I-"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. Lloyd Irving" I quickly turned around to see where the voice was coming from. And by the shadowed part of the tree in the park, a person with a cloak and hood on was slightly looking our way.

" Who're you!?" The girls turned to see what I was seeing. Emil was slightly looking his way.

" Now, now. Don't take your tone in, I'm simply doing my job here. Emil, Colette. Good to see you being so healthy" Emil's eyes widened. This is bad. If they already know him then he can easily get contact with them to trick them or hurt them.

" What…are you doing here?" Colette said quietly. She clearly could feel that something wasn't right with him. Two things. One: he's wearing a cloak to hide his face like it's important for him to hide his identity. Two: He's standing at a tree as close to us as possible instead of other trees in the park. Like he was listening to us. However that's not all.

" Leave them be Chimoro…don't bother them if they have something to talk about in peace …sorry. We'll head somewhere else" Emil's eyes narrowed at the words the girl was telling. Something sure felt familiar with her voice, but it was hard telling just who it was.

" What are you two doing here!?" He said. His tone was getting more and more upset by the moment.

" Emil what's the matter?" Colette was walking closer to him. Looking at him with worried eyes. The longer I waited, the closer those two became. I had to act fast if I wanted to have a chance with her again. But right now that would have to wait.

" So sorry then. I'll take my leave. Come on, Iliana" She nodded and then followed Chimoro away from there.

" Well then. Can you now explain what's going on here Lloyd? We've heard from Marta that you should be the one to tell us. And on top of that I've heard further about how you broke up with Colette during the party. Why!?" I was close to yelling at him. He doesn't know anything about what's happening right now. And thus, I started to explain just what I'd been through. What will happen if nothing's done, etc. There was nothing else that I could've done for the moment. That much I knew, but that it shocked them so badly was horrifying. And it was because of my own actions. Why did all this had to happen only because of the orders I got from that guy, and then have to tell the others about it.

" You've what!? Are you kidding me-"

" Lloyd is this really true…?" Her hands are covering her mouth. The tone in her voice stating that she could start to cry any moment. The sort of tone that I never want to hear from Colette. Yet have had to listen to several times recently, only because of this.

" You guys felt like there was somebody stalking you two when you were heading to school didn't you? Well, Lloyd was apparently the one who did that" Emil looked stunned at Marta.

" How do you know all this Marta?" She looked at the ground at first. Before remembering what had happen during that day and then looked at me. Her expression slowly changed to sadness before turning around, a slight tone of red visible on her cheek.

" I told her about it in class when we had that substitute teacher. That's why she knows what she knows. And this package, well. It's a package I was supposed to retrieve for the criminal. Also knows as Ghinaro Maro. Our substitute teacher. More i'm not going to tell you. Actually, there's nothing else I can say. I don't know more than this." Colette looked horrified over what I was telling her.

" So he wasn't…a real teacher?" Even Marta reacted to this. She didn't know about it either. So I had to let them know what was inside this package. I placed it on the ground and opened the package up. Seeing how a dark yellow glowing cube was set inside of it. A red button being on the top, well either it was a button or it was just a led. None the less I pressed the button through it's plastic cover. First nothing happened, but then a blue light stroke up like a hologram and showed a map over the city. The school however had a blinking red dot on it.

" That's a target mark" Emil said. So they were planning on attacking the school. The question is how, and when. If we can find that out then it would be so much better to our advantage. He's unaware that I'm showing them this, and yet I feel like he's always watching over me, to make sure that I don't do any mistakes on the mission. I had that feeling, but decided to ignore it. Now I just had to stay safe while we four tried to find out what was going on. It was the only thing we could do. Well then, as one would say.

_´Let the mission…begin´_

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 11 of HSPM finally over with. I'm not sure how I do. But either chapter 11 and 12 will have been published on the same day. Or chapter 12 comes soon afterwards.**

**Lloyd: Anyhow, I only have one more chapter left until it's Marta's turn. I've read some of your plans for that, and I must say that it's just brilliant.**

**Are you being sarcastic? And, why do you always have to read my plans for the upcoming chapters?**

**Emil: He doesn't have to be the one responsible for it happening you know.**

**Why are you here.**

**Colette: We felt like it! *smiles***

**Hey Lloyd…is that how they always act?**

**Lloyd: Heh…heh…*sigh***

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter with more discussion about TDitD (Terrible Deeds in the Dark) mah, tya ne! (Well, see you!)**


	12. The past of them and sorrow when alone

**And as I said it is now as you can see clear that chapter twelve is uploaded at the same day as chapter 11. I don't own anything and I want to cut this A/N short so. I own four characters and the rest belongs to Namco. Those I own is Chimoro, Iliana, And the two teachers. Anyway, lets start!**

**Lloyd: *sigh***

**What?**

**Lloyd: forget it…**

* * *

Our teacher, Musikana still hadn't come back to school and we kept getting different substitute teachers. But I was still mostly worried over the first one, Ghinaro Maro. I know his real name, but I couldn't tell anybody else about it. I leaned against the back of my chair in the classroom and looked up in the roof. My mind was far from focused on the class right now. But despite that I just couldn't help but feel stupid over it, since I need to pay attention to get my grades back up. I don't want to repeat this last year. Sure I'll be able to be with Colette and the others one more year in that case, but I just don't want to risk anything. Even if it gives me an extra chance. I stretched my arms upwards to have them wake up a bit, then continued with the studying. As of the following in the day we barley had any teachers. The first lesson we had a substitute teacher who left five minutes later after telling instructions. Second lesson. Physical education, we didn't have any teacher what so ever. So the principal came and told us to find something to do in the P.E hall. But I couldn't find anything to do and just sat down on one of the benches. Marta noticed me and sat down next to me. She looked at me with a little depressed expression then asked me.

" Can't you find anything to do? Or do you just have to much to think about Lloyd?" I nodded. All since we stopped talking and separated two days ago I've been doing nothing else but thinking of what happen. I even told my parents that I wasn't hungry when I got home. This situation have been taken to far. Emil told us to let the cops handle this, that we wouldn't be able to stop this. But I don't want to think that way. Right now we haven't gotten into any more trouble, but I feel like something can happen at any moment.

That's just what I think, but I wanted to change that feeling after the last lesson before lunch. Marta and Emil both were sitting at the same table as me. There was a rumor going on that Colette was skipping classes, but I doubt that was the case. Maybe she was just tired of being in school for the moment. Or something happen. Whatever happened it wasn't like Colette to be away from school. Something must be wrong, like her catching a cold. That would explain why she wasn't here. Unless something really have happened. After all, her parents hadn't called a sick day for her. Could it really be that she just wanted to be alone, and with that feeling couldn't manage to come to school? That would explain why her parents wouldn't call in a sick day for her.

" Lloyd. Have you heard anything from Colette?" Emil asked me. I said as it was that I hadn't, then asked Marta the same. She as well told me that she hadn't heard anything from Colette. That fact that none of us know anything about it worries me.

" I wonder where she is…" I said in a silent tone. Marta then stood up and said she wasn't hungry, took her lunch box and then walked away. Emil left as well soon afterwards, I sat there alone after that. Then when most had left the cafeteria Marta came back inside. She sat down next to me and leaned against the table with her elbows.

" Lloyd…I know how you must feel, but you shouldn't be this much alone. Now more than ever you need those to support you. You have a lot going on that worries you or that heavies you down. But don't worry about it. I'm there for you, always. I promise you that I'll always be there for you when you need it" I hadn't noticed it. But her words made something change inside of me, causing my eyes to shiver. I 'was' feeling alone, but I know that I'm not with her by my side. She always manages to cheer me up somehow and that pleases me. I only wish that there would be a way for me to do the same, as I sorta feel shamed over having a girl to cheer me up.

But Marta have always been a good friend to me, all since middle school. Sure she was a lot more childish back then, but she was still always the one to cheer me up. I go to know Colette for the first time in the start of high school, and I then only thought that she was beautiful. I don't know just, it was something about her that made the feelings in my heart change. To begin with if I hadn't got to know her then I would probably have asked Marta out at that year. And I've come to know that she would answer yes, as she acted differently against me all since me and Colette started dating. As I heard from Emil he'd bumped into her one time when she was crying. And it was then he got to know her. Soon we all had become friends, even with Sheena and Zelos who turned out to be great people as well. And yet, it pains me to think on what I must've caused to Marta at that time. Two years ago when I asked Colette out. And four years ago back in junior high.

*flashback*

" Lloyd!" The voice was from one of my friends. Marta. We've known each other for a long time now, since we both were little and the face that we're great friends now is only better.

" What is it Marta?" She ran up to me and then tried to catch her breath.

" Should we go and play somewhere today again Lloyd?" She smiled at me with a smile I'd just want to dig into my memory.

" Again? We have to focus on studying as well you know" I patted her head and saw how her smile turned into a frown.

" I know. But how about a race again? We can study together afterwards…please?" She've always been caring. But she loved to challenge me on races she knew she probably wouldn't wind. But despite that she shows of great energy and happiness that I could just live with. It's something I always admired about her. She always cares about others and want them to stay happy. She's the sort of person you don't want to get angry however, she can get quite violent when that happens.

" Sure thing Marta. We'll head home to you afterwards to study okay?" She nodded with a big smile forming on her face. Despite being 12 she was very childish in the way she acted. But it didn't matter to me, as she still was the happy Marta who I liked a lot. I'd only be feeling sad if she were to drastically change. We got everything ready and then started to race to her house. Even with the school bag hanging from my shoulder it wasn't hard running. For her it must've been the same, yet after halfway she started to slow down of exhaustion. I was almost the same as her, yet a little ahead of her. From school to her house it was around twenty minutes. We've always loved to challenge each other to get to my house or her house.

Once there we both were exhausted, and barley I'd taken the lead at the end. However stopped when almost arriving at the entrance and turned around. Marta was pretty much only trying to hold balance. That was her thing, to overdo it when needed, So now it must be hard for her to remain balance. I managed to keep it, but my heart was racing. I stretched my hand against her, as she was about to collapse. She looked up at me with dazzled eyes and took my hand to help herself get into balance again. I patted her head and said.

" Good work…you're getting pretty good Marta, ever thought of joining a track and field team?" She nodded. Despite nodding to me I don't think she've ever actually thought about it. Then I noticed that she must've not fully been paying attention. Instead she was only looking at my face, slowly getting redder in the face. Then hurried past me to the front gate, my hurrying after her.

" Won!" She exclaimed in happiness. I could only sigh and look at her with a 'yeah, right' expression to point out what she just did.

" Cheater…" I said, gently knocking her forehead.

" Long as I win" She smiled at me with that sweet smile again. I couldn't help but give in on that, even though I would've won. The door to her home opened with her brother standing inside looking at us.

" You two coming in?" Marta nodded against him with a smile. He seemed to be some years older than me. and I was around two years older than Marta. It seemed to be six year difference in age between them.

" Come in then why don't you?" He put his fist against his waist when saying it. Then nodded to the living room.

" Marta, there's somebody who I think you'd want to meet" Marta suddenly became very happy and rushed in. I only looked at her as she headed into the living room. The brother then looking at me.

" You're Lloyd aren't you?" Her brother said. I nodded to him, and answered with a proper sentence.

" She's talking aimlessly about you when she comes home these days. But well, it's a certain person that she likes talking with about it. The very person that's here now. Would you like to meet her as well?" I thought for a moment and then answered.

" If it's okay" he slightly laughed and said that I of course could. I thanked him and then headed towards the living room as well. Once I got to the entrance I saw a girl with blonde long hair and matching yellow like eyes hugging Marta.

" Miri-oneechan!" Marta happily said to the person while laughing.

" Hello again Marta. How have you been doing in school? And how about Lloyd?" Marta then slightly blushed before looking my way.

" Actually. He's here right now" She got away from the hug and ran up to me. " We're going to study for an upcoming test" The girl answered with 'I see' then told us to do so at once so we all could talk later on. Marta led me on the right way and we both headed up to her room. Once we entered I remembered that I'd never actually been in her room before. It's sort of a strange feeling, yet on the same time it was sort of a relief to know that she'd let me into her room now. It made me feel like we were close enough, even though we weren't dating. I quickly scanned the room before looking at Marta again.

" Should we start with the studying then?" I told her. She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me against the bed. We both then sat on the bed and studied until it was getting darker.

*End of flashback*

Even then I understood just how Marta was feeling over me. She just got better at hiding it once we started high school. I know also know that the girl that was there that time was the girlfriend of her older brother, Mikoro. What had happen then and what's going on now was things I'll have to overlook if I want to understand just how much we mean to each other.

" Lloyd…lets head home to me and study after school okay? Like before" She smiled at me. The same smile as four years ago. Now when thinking about it. She's sixteen, but she'll be seventeen in just some days won't she. I'll have to get her something, it's the least I can do for the friendship we've been able to maintain and evolve during time.

" It may not be a bad idea Marta. By the way. I remember what day it is in a few days" She kept her smile big but started to blush as well.

" Come on, lets head for class before we get yelled at" She nodded and we both headed off. We both sure have been through a lot together. And I didn't even know how she felt.

* * *

**Lloyd:…**

**What?**

**Lloyd: *looks at me with a suspicious look***

**! Don't worry Lloyd. I've already promised my readers on my profile before that HSPM won't be any other than original canon of the two games.**

**Lloyd: Thanks I guess…**

**What you wanted it the other way?**

**Lloyd: No!**

**Good then. Anyway TDitD. Is basically going to be a lot more of the actual mystery. I'm still a little unsure if the fifteen chapters I've planned is going to be enough but I'll just see how it becomes. Also as people can see on this chapter I've added a older brother for Marta. I don't know if I've on earlier had her being the only child because in that case then I do apologize about that and I'll regret what I said on those chapters. So here's just how it is. Emil have a little sister. Lloyd is a single child. Colette is the same. Marta has an older brother that have a girlfriend. There. I've made that clear now in case I've said differently on other chapters.**

**Lloyd: This is getting long.**

**Crap, you're right. Anyway then thanks for reading. And look forward to the four upcoming chapters for Marta. from chapter 13-16 it's Marta. and the four remaining. Well. It's a secret. You'll just have to see once it's time.**


	13. Deeds past a party

**And we're all back now again. The one who's going to help me now is none other than Marta Lualdi.**

**Marta: I can't wait!**

**G-good…**

**Marta: Comicy don't own anything. Except some characters.**

**Yes. But now with that done as people noticed, the last chapter was mostly based on flashback. Also this chapter is M rated. I'm serious this time as the concept isn't taken lightly.**

**Marta: Y-yeah…wait what!?**

**Hey don't worry. You'll get your Emil if everything goes as planned. Otherwise you'll have to expect a Maroyd fan fiction instead as changed minds.**

**Marta: No thanks and what was that about M rated?**

**Now before someone asks me something, lets start!**

**Marta: Answer me!**

**Emil:…Marta…*sigh***

* * *

We came to my door step just as planned right after school. Lloyd still had the worried look on him, and I wanted that look to change. He must've had it so hard to keep all this hidden from us, only to keep Colette safe. I turned towards him and felt the light breeze in the wind blow past my hair, making it slightly come in disorder and lift up for a moment.

" Lloyd, drop the sad face okay? It's not like you to look so down" I slightly moved the hair away from my face and looked him right in the eyes.

" Hmm…" Was all he managed to say. But he still had the sad tone in his voice that I didn't like seeing him with. I took out the key and unlocked the door, following with opening the door and pulling him in.

" Come on. Lets head to my room okay?" He nodded. We both took of our shoes and then headed up to my room. Once at the door however somebody came out from the room next to mine. It was Miri. She still had the same length on her hair as four years ago. She must've tried to keep it in that length, my brother came out next to her. I just opened the door to my room and told Lloyd to go inside. He did as I said, being so sad looking as he is and would probably do whatever I told him.

" Marta…what's up with Lloyd?…Have something happened in school?" I couldn't help but look away from him. I've promised Lloyd to not tell anybody about it, and if my brother were to find out then it would be bad. He wouldn't hesitate to contact the cops even if I refused, and then Miri would try to convince me on what is best.

I just want the best for Lloyd right now, he've been through more than these two ever would understand. And actually I don't think I know the full story of it either, despite what he've told me before, I think there's something important that's missing in it.

" Marta have something happened?" He moved past Miri and walked up to me. He took a firm grip at my shoulders before asking me again. I couldn't help but hate him for how he's behaving right now. _´It's none of your business_ _Mikoro-oniisan…if something happened in school then it's up to me if I want to tell you or not damn it´ _What I didn't realize was that I've just said that loud as well as been thinking it so he heard every word of started to look at me with a serious tone.

" Suit yourself. I'm just wondering what happen, as something clearly have happened. But that's not all is it? After that party last saturday. What happen? You told me the party would quit early. Maybe around 20. So why weren't you home until midnight huh!?" I quickly shook him away from me and hurried into my room. Closing the door behind me. However as soon as I got in there was somebody with the exact same look waiting for me.

" What did he mean by that, Marta? You came home at midnight? But…the party ended at half past eight" Lloyd walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. " What happen on the way home Marta?" From one to the next. Nothing changed, they all asked the same. I don't want to lie about it. Not to Lloyd, but I didn't want him of all to find out about it. He'd probably tell Emil, and then my brother would somehow find out. If he's not listening on us right now, which I didn't know.

" Lloyd I-" He quickly turned me around and then let go of me. Causing my balance to drop and make me fall onto the bed. I was just going to ask him why he just did that, but stopped myself when seeing how he was just some centimeters away from my face. I could feel how my heartbeat started to go faster and faster. The color in my face deepened and covered my face in a tone of red. My body was going warmer, just by him being so close to me.

" Marta…I don't want you to lie to me anymore. Tell me what happened that night…you can do something to me afterwards if you want to. If you've done your best to keep it hidden from us so much then it must be horrible for you. You deserve something in return for telling me about it" I couldn't help but to start crying. I wasn't getting away from it now. He won't give me any other choice but to tell him. I don't really dislike the idea of getting to do something to him, but I didn't want him to find out what those two did to me. Everything between what happened then and what happened to Colette and Iliana reminded me. Like they had a connection to each other. Like they all were meant to happen. But why would anybody go against us like that. Three out of us four girls that are friends with the boys have gotten attacked in any kind of way. Iliana even being close to death. Or is somebody else going to be targeted soon as well? I didn't even want to think about it after what happen. I don't want anybody to have to go through the same as I did.

" Lloyd I. . ."

*_flashback*_

The footsteps came from behind me. I could swear that there was two pairs of shoes not one. Two persons who were slowly stalking me. The sun had long faded away and left the sky with glowing stars. The air was chilly, even cold. I took a quick glimpse at the stars before continuing to walk home from the party. The party hadn't really ended bad, only that Zelos constantly tried to make me drink alcohol. He knows that I'm sixteen and is underaged. Yet he tried to get me drunk, and I probably would've been drunk by now had Emil not come for me. I couldn't really tell what it was I felt all of a sudden. Was it somebody else's breath maybe? I turned to see what it was but only saw somebody smirking at me before everything went black. Once I came to again I was blinded by the light from a floor lamp. I couldn't really tell where I was, having just woken up. But I felt the chill over my body and assumed that I was in a place with bad ventilation. To be more exact when my vision became more trustworthy I noticed the run-down factory I was in. I've always know that there was a factory like this one in the south of town, having gone inside once due to curiosity and seen the structure completely. Back then those two were still there to keep check on me. But then they vanished when I turned 11. My brother have always been the one to look after me since then. I couldn't have made it without him, but how I was now wasn't pleasant at all.

" Well, well Look who's awake…" I looked up and saw a naked man standing in front of me. Then snapped out of it and looked at myself. Seeing how I was tied up to a bed, separating my legs from each other. That wasn't all however. I still had my dress on, but I could see a very similar pair of tights next to me. And when I looked down on my legs I could see how my panties were pulled down.

The man came closer and closer, until he laid himself on top of me. It was then that I saw another man who was standing next to him. This man in fact was wearing underwear. However only underwear, and holding a gun aimed against my head with a rock steady arm. I tried hard to grip the situation before I finally realized. The man above me. Is about to rape me. Isn't he? The man climbed a little further up and took a firm grip at the bottom of my dress. Pulling it upwards and away from my body. This is getting more and more horrifying. I could only think those words before the man climbed even further up on my body, sitting down above my chest.

" Open up your mouth…" I immediately shut my mouth close as hard as I could, moving my head away from him.

" Open your mouth women" I heard the man next to me say before a high struck of pain along with a loud sound from the gun echoed in the room. The pain landed on my shoulder in high speed, causing me to scream out in pain.

" Hey! Why did you do that for!?" The two men started arguing with each other. until they finally settling down. The man above me however continued trying to make me open my mouth. When I continued to resist against it he took a firm grip at my chin and moved my head upwards to face him again. Then moved my head in angle so my mouth would be as close to his length as possible in the position we were in. I tried my best to keep my mouth closed but had to give up when the other man threatened me.

" Want your head blown away or something?" He was holding the gun so it touched my head.

I really didn't want to, but had to give up. I slowly opened my mouth and felt how he pushed his length into it. Tears started to well up in my eyes when he took it out then thrusted it into my mouth again. The other man licked himself around his lips then leaned closer. Taking the gun away in the process. He leaned even closer to my ear. Whispering something I barley could hear and then snuck in his tongue into my ear. He started to take it in and out and twirl it inside, the other man continuing to thrust in his length into my mouth. And as the man licking my ear stopped I was getting more worried. He climbed onto the bed as well. However behind the other one. I could feel how he traced fingers along my legs, going closer to my entrance by the second. In the end I could feel four of his fingers around the entrance that teased me. I wanted them to get away from there, but couldn't. It was such a horrible feeling, as he took in two of those fingers into me. Starting to swirl them around my sensitive spot. I couldn't help myself, but started to let out muffled sounds in both pain and sorrow. The one above me took it out from my mouth and instead untied my arms. He kept a firm grip at them as I continued to try and get away. But he moved them towards his length and told me to pull back the skin. I was fearing what he might do if I obeyed, but I didn't have much of a choice. In pain I let out an okay and did as I was told, continuing to search for more air. And as soon as I was done he took it into my mouth again. Ordering me to suck on it. He wanted to be pleasured so he would let his liquid splash into my mouth.

I didn't want any of this to happen. Yet it didn't become any better. By the minutes I started to lose track on time, only knowing that it was continuing. The one who once were above me had snuck in under me, his length being inside my butt. The one who had been fingering me worse and worse with not only two but then taken in two more, and then two more again was now completely above me. His length inside my entrance. I was panting for air between the harsh kisses and thrusts the two were giving me. One of them forcing his tongue inside my mouth, thrusting into my entrance. The one beneath me doing all he could to try and pleasure my chest. but despite what they did I tired my best to keep my liquid inside. But it was probably already over for me. I didn't know if I was about to leak or not, as both of them already had spilled their liquid inside all three of my holes. My mouth, my butt. And my now throbbing entrance. It hurts a lot. I don't want this to continue happening to me.

*_end of flashback*_

Lloyd looked at me with horror in his eyes. Tears starting to form in them. I was already crying a lot as well. So much that I had a hard time telling his distance between him and me. I wanted him to get to see it, as I never went to a doctor and kept it hidden from everybody. I took a thin grip at my shirt and pulled it sideways, pulling away the bra string along with it for him to see the gun wound on my shoulder. No matter what people say about his tough behavior Lloyd is still like any other person sensitive to things. This must be one of the most sensitive things for him, and even more so as Lloyd and I have known each other for a long time. I wiped away the tears in front of my eyes and then at once reacted to a high pain when he wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me closely to him. I slowly moved my arms around him, accepting the hug.

" Lloyd…I-I'm sorry for…not telling you any…anything bef-fore…I'm so sorry…" I hugged him tight and let my tears come out again.

" This might not be a suitable question after what you just told me…but you have to go to a doctor Marta don't you? I mean. You have to get to know if those two made you pregnant or not. It was soon a week ago so it would be possible to see if anything would've happened inside of you. I'm worried if something have happened. I don't want you to have to go through something you didn't want to be part of" I quickly shook on my head. The last thing I wanted was to go to a doctor as they would do a surgery to get the gun shot out of my shoulder. I can handle having it in there. It doesn't hurt as much as before. And it only hurts a lot if somebody gave me high pressure on the wound.

" Never mind about that anymore…anyway Lloyd…what you said before I started to explain about it. Will you still keep it for me? Can I really do something to you of free choice?" He seemed embarrassed at first. It must've just been my imagination. Even on that I managed to see that he nodded to me. I quickly broke away from the hug we had and then kissed him instead. I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to feel how he tasted again. I liked how he tasted, and I've always envied how he was doing more bold things with Colette. Those two may be almost the same age and not only that but have dated for soon two years. Despite that we aren't even dating I felt how something rough went past my lips, and when it touched my tongue I knew what it was. I intertwined it with his tongue, and thus deepening our kiss. I seriously must've been out of my mind with what I was doing. Even more so as he seemed to like it as well as I did. What would he do now. I mean, Lloyd already loves Colette. He's not in love with me, and yet I feel like he really mean something with this kiss of ours, or maybe I was just imagining things again.

* * *

**And there we go. As I said this chapter is M rated so anybody who didn't pay attention to the A/N at the top suit yourself.**

**Marta:…kisama- (you little)**

**Marta please calm down…don't tighten your fist. No…please don't. Shimata! (crap)**

**Marta: Come back you little…**

**Emil: Um…was it anybody other than me who saw the devil awake inside her…? Good luck surviving Comicy…**

**Comicy iuna! (Don't call me comicy)**

**Lloyd: Whatever…**

**Colette: You calm down as well Lloyd…okay?**

**Lloyd: Sorry Colette…your smile cures anything…**

**What are you all doing. Help me!**

**Emil/Colette/Lloyd: Nope…you dug your own grave…**

**Emil: So suit yourself…**

…**Don't do this to me…anyway…thanks for reading and see you in chapter 14…I hope…**

**Emil: Oh boy…**


	14. The unknown gotten injuries history

**Marta: Hey everybody and welcome to another chapter of HSPM. Comicy can't be here today due to injuries but I'm taking over for him.**

**Marta…get away…**

**Marta: Oh so you came anyway? I thought Emil said he was going to take care of the wounds.**

**He did…more than an hour ago…**

**Marta: Oh…Comicy don't own anything except some characters that he've made up now lets start.**

**Hey! Don't steal the A/N from me.**

**Marta: Emil! Did you hear something?**

**Emil: Nope…nothing at all…**

**Marta: Good!**

…**uh…**

* * *

In the morning of saturday I woke up by the sun breaking through the curtains and into my room. I had the strange feeling of something cold touching my skin. Wait a moment, I don't even remember taking of my clothes before going to sleep. Somebody else helped me with it? Probably my brother. I turned around towards the window and noticed brown pointy hair next to me. Now I understood what the feeling of something cold touching my skin was. It was Lloyd's own skin touching mine. But that means that somebody really did get us to bed properly, even in the same bed being only in underwear. My body temperature went up again, my face taking a deep tone of red. I have no idea who's responsible for causing this but it was way to embarrassing. I quickly got out and took on my clothes I found laying close by. As I finished taking on my typical weekend clothes I heard a mumble from the bed, so I turned around to see if he'd woken up. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up.

" Huh?" Even though it's embarrassing I sort of liked what I saw. Lloyd just having slept his hair was in a mess, but even so. He reminded me of when we were younger. We used to sleep over at each other's houses for the fun of it. We did lots of things then. I even think we as really young bathed together. We were closer then than we're now for sure, however he of course changed once he got to know Colette. All until he met her we were impossible to separate. But then Lloyd changed towards me, even though I'm sure that he someday nearby would ask me out. We've known each other since we were really young. So seeing him together with Colette afterwards angered me. All because of the beginning of their relationship Lloyd and I was separated.

Despite Colette being one of my closest friends now I still have the anger inside me.

" Marta? Where…am I?" He looked around in the room like he'd never been there before. His eyelids then opened wide, and he started to look around even more so he could realize that he'd fallen asleep there yesterday. At least that's the most likely possibility. It's not impossible however that someone in this house put us to sleep just to play a prank on us. I think I know who it is, but I want to make sure first before I can blame it on somebody. I mean, what if it turns out that I'm wrong or that we just ate something that made us forget what we did last night.

" Get your clothes on. We'll talk with the other two in the house during breakfast" And just as I'd finished with what I was saying I heard how somebody yelled breakfast from the floor below.

" Apparently that's now" Lloyd told me. I nodded and then headed out from the room to let him take on his clothes alone. I don't know what happen last night, and I'm not sure if I wanted to know. The last thing I remember was me kissing Lloyd deeply, that was all I remembered from yesterday night. I only stood against the wall outside my room and waited for Lloyd to come out from it.

" You two ready for breakfast?" It was my brother. He'd come out from his room in his usual morning robe. _´Can't you be normal and put on clothes when we have guests?´_ I wanted to yell that at him. But it didn't feel right to yell at him. And he never yelled at me. We didn't like getting angry at each other after what we got to know from Miri about our parents disappearing.

Lloyd came out from the room just in time to see my brother close to me saying he wanted to talk later. Lloyd must've taken it wrong, but he knows that my brother would never do something to me. He only wants to talk with me, as well as we want to with Mikoro. My brother. I only nodded to what he said and then slipped away from him, walking up to Lloyd instead.

" Marta…exactly, what happen yesterday?" I looked away from him. What is there for me to answer him even.

" I'd like to tell you…but I don't know either…" Was all I could say. It was enough for him to know that somebody else had done it instead of me, but I still felt like I could've said more.

" Why don't we all head down then. Love birds…" Those last words painted a angry image in my mind. So he did knew. I know that I didn't make any sounds just from that kiss, so he must've been watching. Either that or he've heard it from Miri. Those are the only solutions. And one of them are the one to blame for us two waking up in nothing but underwear next to each other. As I thought when asking them at the breakfast table one of them started asking rather suspicious once I asked about it. Miri was acting suspicious to be more accurate. The day then passed on and nothing really happened during the day. Lloyd decided to go home after lunch, even though I really wouldn't mind him staying for a longer time. However my brother had things he wanted to talk with me about and I couldn't just ignore what he wanted. It turns out though that he didn't really become free. I knocked on the door to his room and got pleasured sounds from Miri as a response. Those two. I swear that if I catch them doing something then I'm going to tell them really good. So instead I just headed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I decided to just read something and thus took out my favorite book from my bookshelf and started to read it on the bed.

Time went and when I looked up once I noticed just how late the clock was. I decided that it would be best for me to take something to eat before going to bed but I seriously needed to talk with my brother about what had happened after that party. I didn't really want to admit it to him, but he needed to know no matter what. He's my brother, and have been like a father to me for the past eight years. The room below me that belongs to my parents is sealed off. Every time I think of it I wonder how it happened. If they're still out there somewhere or if they actually vanished from existence eight years ago as I remembered it. I know that I was wounded badly at the same factory where I was raped a week ago. That very factory have been nothing but a pain for me, and it gave me a wound that won't heal. Even eight years afterwards, that wound still exists on my very skin. It doesn't matter if I can't feel any pain from it or can't tell where it is when touching it. I can still feel it inside of me. I quickly left the book on the page I was on opened and headed down to get something to eat. I don't care if they've fainted from over exaggerating themselves. I don't care if I wake them up, because they shouldn't be doing such things. It's one thing if they do something once I'm not in the building, but this is happening way to often. I prepared two sandwiches and took them up the stairs on plate. Once I'd quickly placed the plate on my desk I went out from the room again. I left the door opened and with determined steps I walked up to his door and slightly knocked on it. First I just heard a slight mumbling that then faded again. I'm positive it was my brother so I kicked the door hard and then rushed into my room again, slamming the door close behind me.

I wanted him to know about what happen, I really did. He even told that we'd talk about it earlier today. he promised that we'd talk earlier today and yet he's off doing his own things with Miri-oneechan. I don't care if they get married someday, I'll still never acknowledge her as my mother. No matter how long time it'll take, I'll never let her decide on what I can do or not. As soon as I'm eighteen and this whole thing is over. I'll start looking for student apartments so I can leave from those two. I don't really want to separate from my onii-san but I don't want him doing things like this so often with Miri. That's the biggest part on what I hate about her, the feeling that I keep having like she's trying to take him away from me. I know that it isn't really true that she's trying to take him away from me, but the feeling still remains no matter what I do to try and get it away from me. I just sat down at the desk and booted up the laptop. Connected it to the big screen and started eating on the sandwich. I kinda already understood what would happen from me doing what I did, but it came a lot faster than first expected. As soon as my brother forced the door opened I closed down all the windows on the computer and turned the chair around. He walked closer to me, asking me straight out.

" What was the meaning of that!?" I kept looking down at the floor. I know that what I did was bad, but he promise things he can't keep. And instead of fulfilling them he goes of and does perverted things with his girlfriend. If not on the day then I hear them on the night when I'm trying to sleep. Because of that I usually gets a lack of sleep before school. No matter what I tell them it still stays the same at all weeks. At least two to four times I hear them doing something or find out that they've done something. It's noticeable on how they act once I get back from school or just, other things.

" Answer me Marta…" He was furious. I could tell on his voice, and yet even so it seemed like he had completely, forgotten about his promise.

" You're nothing but a big liar brother…get out of my room, I have nothing to tell you"

I don't really know why I was saying such harsh things against him, but what I said was completely true. He walked closer to me, so I could hear his breath. Then without me even getting time to react he forced me back in the seat and held me back tight.

" What are you saying? How am I a liar? And yes you do have something to tell me don't you!? Why did you kick at my door like that? Isn't it obvious for you that Miri and I were sleeping?" That only made me more furious at him. I didn't want to admit anything of it, but it was clearly true now of what they'd done while I was reading. I felt my body shivering in sorrow and anger. I wanted to yell at him. To make him feel my pain for forgetting his promise that is important to the both of us. And on top of that, he have no idea on what I know about what happen to our parents.

" You don't even know the beginning of what a liar is aniki…no…Mikoro…YOU PROMISED ME! You said that you'd talk with me about what happen a week ago didn't you!? All you think about is your girlfriend isn't it!? Did you even ask me about what I thought when you allowed her to stay for as long as she liked to!? If this continues then…THEN I WANT HER OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" This isn't like me. I was telling him things he didn't deserve. Words that Miri didn't deserve, and yet I told them straight out to my brother just like that. Tears were forming in my eyes, running down my cheeks. I didn't really notice it at first, but when opening my eyes I saw that he was hugging me. But why? He was doing things with Miri instead of confronting me about what had happened to me that night.

" Marta I'm sorry…I shouldn't had forgotten about the promise I gave you. I shouldn't had given out a promise that I knew that I couldn't keep to start with…and I shouldn't be mad at you for being angry at me for forgetting something so important…not when knowing what you went through that night…Miri mentioned six words that heavies me down to the bottom of my soul…she said she heard what you told Lloyd about…and then told me…she have been scarred for life…people only associate those words with one thing…rape…I'm so sorry I didn't notice what had happened"

This was just how much of a child I'd become like. If somebody didn't keep their promise until it wasn't needed any longer I would get mad on that person. I didn't want to be like this in front of my brother. The one I see like my own father after they vanished. but wait? Come to think of it just how did my parents disappear?

" Marta…you shouldn't keep things like this hidden…now it's just to find out what happened to them eight years ago…they just vanished like that…you woke up in a hospital and told me you didn't remember where you last saw them…what happen to our mom and dad…I just wish you could remember" Those words. Waking up at a hospital and not remembering where my own parents went of to.

" I don't know the details…but something must've happened at that factory when you got shoot here" He touched the very place where the wound I got in the factory south of town eight years ago. It was from a gun? No…now I remember what happen to them…I remember everything that happen to my mother and father at that factory when I was eight years old…

* * *

**Chapter 14 done!**

**Marta:…**

**Are you worried about what'll happen in chapter 15?**

**Marta:…That's not it…**

**You seem rather sad though…what's wrong?**

**Marta: I'd rather talk to Emil about it than you…**

**I think I get it ,fine have it your way. Anyway so, chapter 15 and 16 remains for Marta. Then it will be a little change which will be mentioned more in chapter 16. However for me to get as much time with the story as possible on the upcoming chapters 17-20 I will write in the A/N on the top of each four remaining chapters after 15 and 16. Only seven words. The words: "Dislcaimer: I do not own this game.". And those words will be repeated for every remaining chapter starting from nr.17. Then all the way to 20. Of course though there's still some ways to go and not only that but I've got to thank all the viewers once this is over with. Now then. Nothing of this will be mentioned in chapter 15 only a regular chapter. And with that. I bid you farewell until we meet again. Adios!**

**Marta:…This is getting complicated…**

**You say something?**

**Marta: NOTHING!**

**Don't yell at me…woke up on the wrong side today?**

**Marta:…**

**M-M-Marta? Please don't look at me like that it was joke…**

**Emil: There she goes again…he really need to get to know how to treat her…**

**Lloyd: Yep…**

**Colette: C-come on…be nice on him…**

**Emil: This is getting long…**


	15. Darkness is approaching faster at day

**And chapter 15 just like that.**

**Marta: Whatever!**

**Anyway, as people probably noticed the words "aniki" came up during the last chapter. I don't know how many of the readers understand japanese but anyway. It means "big bro" Basically just a different word for "nii" or "nii-nii" all the same as "aniki"**

**Marta: Can we start now!?**

**Why are you so angry?**

**Marta: Why does it matter to you!?**

**I'm not even going to bother anymore…**

**Marta: Good! Comicy doesn't own anything except six of the characters so far mentioned. The teachers. Iliana and Chimoro. As well as in this story, my older brother and his girlfriend.**

**You sound like you liked the plan…or am I wro-**

**Marta: Shut up!**

**Forgot to mention! This chapter is only flashback! Anyway go ahead and read. You'll notice when it's back to normal time again…**

* * *

" Marta my darling? Where did you run of to?" The voice is from my mother. We're playing hide and seek right now and I tried to find a good hiding spot. I managed to find an abandon factory near the south entrance of town. Marta was right outside, however someone other than my mother was coming closer to me. I looked towards him to see a boy maybe six years older than me. In the age of my big brother.

" Look guys…some girl is here" Just like that he tried to take a grip of me. When more of them started to come out from shadows in the room I started to get very worried over the situation I was in. Luckily my father came to the entrance and saw me. He quickly told him to let go of me, the teenage boy doing so. However there was somebody older than the others there as well who walked out from the shadow, holding something made of black iron. With a round hole furthest out on it. It had a handle with dark brown leather attached to it.

" Kimanaro please put away the gun. She didn't mean any harm, we were just playing hide and seek" The man with the gun dad called Kimanaro slightly chuckled then aimed the gun against me.

" I told you the rules. Leave this factory alone for as long as you live and make sure to keep your family away from it. or perhaps should we start with something more meaningful to you." Behind father my mother came into the factory. She asked what it was about then told me to hurry to her.

" She stepped into our mark. She's staying here! Don't touch her lady…" The gun was aimed perfectly against my mother's head. I don't know why that gun is seen as such a threat. I mean after all, dad have been using them for his detective practice several times. It doesn't seem all that dangerous to me.

Maybe it was just me but it didn't seem all that bad.

" Mom. I want to see further in-"

" Don't do that…you're putting yourself in danger sweetheart" I could only hear even more laughing from the man holding the gun. He was starting to scare me, freak me out even. The way he was aiming the gun against my mother like that, and the way he was talking with my father.

" Don't you hurt any of them" My father stood in our way. He told us to leave from there, but never got to finish his sentence.

" Yap it Yumikoio, but fine…if not them…we'll start with you…" A loud echoing sound was heard and my father collapsed. Red liquid was flowing out from a wound he'd gotten from the loud noise the gun gave of when it fired a bullet.

" Give the daughter to us, Muhiyara…or you'll suffer the same as your husband, Yumikoio…or…is that what you want?" He aimed the gun at my mother. I only got time to watch as he fired a bullet that my mother blocked of with her body to protect me.

" Mommy…daddy…" She managed to whisper run away to me before collapsing on the spot. Blood was running down her back, and blood was running down the chest of my father.

" Run little girl…you're not escaping anywhere…yes…run…Marta…" He knew my name. Right before my eyes my own parents had been shot down. Probably dying or are already dead. I turned around and started to quickly run away from there. I heard footsteps following me, but they were only a bit faster than my own. Well, still faster but still enough for me to get away from them. However before I turned around the corner of the street to be out of sight from the factory a high struck of pain went across my back and then quickly stopped at the left side of my waist. The pain was to painful for me to be able to maintain balance. The pressure rushed up to my head and everything went black. In the distance however, I heard my brother calling for me.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––

I woke up in a strange room filled with white things. That includes the bed I was in. It wasn't my own, and the smell reminded me of medicine. A hospital, I guess. Once I had opened my eyes fully I saw somebody sitting on a chair next to me in the gaze of the sun light appearing on the sky at the cold winter morning.

" Onii-san!" I happily said. I couldn't be more happy to see him after the pain I felt. However, something was…strange. How did I get the pain? And how did I even end up here. The last thing I remembered was my brother calling for me. The pain I felt before collapsing echoes in my mind. Who even caused that wound to me? I couldn't even take it to think back on it. I must've hit my head somewhere if I lost my memory. A head turned around to face mind, followed by a bright smile. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

" Marta-chan…thank goodness you're alright…what happen to you?…I found you on the street collapsed near the old factory but…you were completely unconscious…for a moment I thought that you weren't even…breathing…" He was crying for me. My own brother was extremely worried over me. And yet, I can't answer his question. I don't remember what happen to me, and even if I did…I don't know if I'd like it.

" It doesn't matter right now…I'm just glad that you're alright…the doctors said that it shouldn't be any problem for you going home today. As you've rested out for a long time" He grabbed my hand and smiled at me, small tears at the corners of his eyes. Just when speaking about it a nurse came into the room and smiled at the two of us.

" I see you've woken up now Marta…your brother have been here waiting for you to wake up for the past three days" T…three days? I've been asleep for three whole days have I.

" You should probably head home. But do remember that you should take it easy once you come home. Take something to eat and then just rest. I'm sure your brother can help you out" He nodded against the nurse and then smiled at me. If not mom and dad were home then he was always the one to help me out with things I had a hard time with. He is also the one who've helped me the most with homework I didn't really understand. He's smart, and on top of that kind and caring as well. I heard he got himself somebody he loves from mom once. I'm so jealous of him, as I also want somebody to love one day. My brother always says that I'm to young to understand what love really is though. That's the only thing that've really boggled me about him, but despite that he's the best brother I could ever had wished for.

" Lets head home shall we?" I nodded to him and grabbed his hand. Getting out of the hospital bed bit by bit until I finally had gotten out. It didn't seem true to me, as I didn't know what had happened to them. But I was heading towards a house with only two living persons there now. Me and my brother. Where our parents were I had either forgotten, or I never knew who they were.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Marta…that's what happen?" I couldn't do anything else but to nod against him. What else was there that I could do. Here I was, sitting on my brothers lap late on the night. Finally remembering what had happened to our parents eight years ago. To even think of the whole incident was unbearable, I just couldn't handle it. Tears were slowly running down my eyes, and I could see that it was the same for him. We finally got to know just what had happened to them. But there was still two more things that I found out by remembering that. I know one of the persons that were there then. One who seemed to be around my age. Not more than in Lloyd's age. Possibly one year older. Chimoro. It's as clear as night and day. He was there, behind the man who shot my parents. And he had the same evil smile that that man had. Kimanaro. I guess, that's his father? There's just no way that I could tell them something like this in school. It'll have to wait until the right moment.

" Aniki…I'm sorry for what I did…with kicking at your door like that…I was only getting so frustrated at you for forgetting that promise…but everything is okay now…I'm sorry for being so angry and childish…I don't know why I acted that way…" I must seem pretty miserable when he sees me right now. It's only natural after how I acted and then how I'm acting now, as well as what I've told him. I'm glad I don't have to tell him about Chimoro. Well, I'm not sure it can stay hidden much longer before I'll have to tell him about everything that've happened to me lately. I have to let him get to know about what happen to Colette and Iliana sooner or later. And knowing him, it probably won't be long before he finds out about it anyway.

Just then I got a phone call, with an unknown number dotting on the screen. I quickly got away from my brother and picked up the call.

" hello?" Was all I said. I waited patiently on a reply and was then struck by a very familiar voice.

" Marta it's you isn't it? Listen you've got to help me. I can't keep this phone call long. Meet in the park. He's after me I-" The line went dead. That was no doubt Iliana's voice.

" Marta who was that?" I quickly turned around and told my brother it was no one important. I couldn't possibly head to the park now to meet her anyway. It's way to late now. I looked on the clock and saw how it was rather very early than late on the night.

" Go to bed Marta…whoever that was I'm sure that the person will call you again tomorrow…for now you need to rest…I'm going to bed as well…eat your sandwich and then get directly to bed okay?" I nodded. I put the phone away and then turned around for a moment to put it away along with my necklace. Once I turned around again to say goodnight to him I saw him head out with one of my sandwiches. _´He didn't!´_ Was all I could think right now. I silently swore against him and then picked up the other sandwich. Sitting down on the bed and continuing to read. Bit by bit I ate up the sandwich and then went to bed as my brother told me to. However I still had the feeling that something was really wrong. It was like something was slowly approaching this house in this very moment. And I wasn't alone about it. I felt like somebody was after us, all of us. And just to be expected I heard a knocking on the window to my room. The house plan was designed so that a roof was placed right outside the windows on the second floor.

The person was wearing a black rain coat. However I could see strands of long blonde hair sticking out from the hood. When I noticed that I quickly got up from the bed and walked over to window, opening it up. The person was no doubt Colette. Even more so it became clear when she had taken away the hood.

" Colette what's the matter? You look out of breath…" I didn't have to wait long for the answer. That's the feeling I got. But the very fact that she seemed like she've been running here worries me far more than anything else.

" Emil and Lloyd aren't answering their cellphones Marta…if somebody calls them, even if they're asleep I know that they'll answer…they always have!" I told her to calm down and then took off the coat from her. Upon doing so I noticed several wounds along her back.

" How did you get all these Colette?" She looked away and didn't answer. The wounds were small and short but there were many cuts in the back. I could only figure what it was that had happened, especially when it comes to Colette.

" Iliana just called me thirty minutes ago. She told me that she wanted to meet in the park. Somebody was after her but she didn't get to continue speaking…" Colette took a deep breath before turning around and looking directly at me.

" I think we all are in trouble…I got a call from Chimoro, telling me to come and talk to you about something in the past…I didn't really understand what he meant by it…but he said that his father told him…"once her older brother turns 23 and is perfect for a sacrifice we'll get him". That was what he told me to tell you"

_´ Huh?…W…what?…No…no this…this can't be happening…´_

* * *

**Told you it would be quick afterwards.**

**Marta: Yeah but this quick? You started with this chapter for around 1 hour and 30 minutes ago. And now the clock strikes two.**

**Yep…I need to sleep…**

**Marta: Well then…can I take over for chapter 16?**

**No…**

**Marta: Why not?**

**Just…because okay? I don't like the thought of you fiddling with my computer…**

**Marta: Oh come on…like I'd do anything to damage it…**

**Emil: Except dropping it in water of writing mean things and blame everything on him. Sending that out on the internet or why not erase all this stories. What else would there be for you that you could do?**

**Marta: Emil you're just no fun!**

**Thanks for reading a-nd…I'll see you in the next chapter…*sigh*…calm down you two! I NEED to sleep!**

**Marta/Emil: Sorry…**

**good…**


	16. Getting to the bottom of the code

**I don't know how long time ago it was since chapter 14 was up. But suddenly chapter 16 is up and running. Now then as promised for the next chapter and up to the last chapter of HSPM. The A/N for chapter 17-20 will consist of only seven words. For only the disclaimer. I'm doing that because I want as much space with the story as possible on my plans for it. Chapter 17-20 will be around eight A4 pages each. Meaning the words for the chapters will be around 5,6K words. That's 22,8K words just like that. around how long the story already is. Uh, not really but you get my point. Anyway so without further to do. Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. What I own is six characters who've so far been mentioned in the story. As well as Marta's parents which. Obviously won't be mentioned anymore in HSPM. However will be mentioned in TDD. Terrible Deeds in the Dark. Now then. Go ahead and read folks. I'll be waiting in the end of chapter 20 to thank you all for the support during the time of…H…S…P…M.**

* * *

What was she telling me like this all of a sudden. If my brother was in trouble for when he turned 23 then I didn't have much time. His birthday is the same as mine. He's just simply six years older. I'm turning 17 on wednesday, so he'll be 23 by then. We got until then to stop all of this from happening, it's the only time we have left until all will be in vain. The last thing I want is for him to vanish as well. If he does then I'll be all alone, with no one there for me. To start with I could at least help Colette with her wounds and then help out to get this over with once and for all.

" Marta you're not safe here. Tell your brother that things showed up and you're staying at my house today. We have to get moving so get your things ready!" She talked fast to me. But I understood everything she said. However the wounds must've hurted, for she couldn't handle standing.

" Colette! Wait here I'll get something to fix those wounds with" She nodded and smiled at me. I took it as a thanks and then hurried out from the room. My brother was already outside his room again.

" Why haven't you gone to bed yet?" He said. I couldn't answer him right now and hurried into the bathroom after a first aid kit. Once I came back with it however I was stopped by him.

" What's going on?" He had a tight grip at me. I wouldn't be able to escape so easily as I first planned. I might even have to tell him here. No I don't have time to.

" listen…Colette's injured and came to me…I can't explain now but you shouldn't stay here right now. You're in danger brother…and so am I…we've involved ourselves in something far to bad"

He looked at me with a suspicious look and then sighed.

" You better explain what's going on afterwards. But if you're in danger here then you shouldn't stay either" I told him at once that I'm heading out and away from here. I had to stay low since I had to get away from those guys as much as Colette, Emil and Lloyd had to. I already pretty much had figured out that Iliana was already taken. If this continued then we'll all be taken sooner or later, but I wanted to believe that Lloyd and Emil were still safe. I hurried past him and into the room, immediately starting to help Colette with her wounds.

" I'm not sure how much it'll help but I hope it's enough. Lift up your dress" She did as I told her to so I could start to tie a bandage around the wounds after a quick cleaning of them. We had to get away from here now, as she seemed like she was followed here.

" Get a coat or something to hide your face with. We're heading out now…" I was more than scared. She can't seriously mean that she's taking this so easily, I just can't handle a situation like this one.

" Hurry Marta, we don't have time" I quickly stood up again and hurried out from the room and quickly down the stairs.

" Marta…I've woken up Miri and told her it's dangerous here. But where should we go?" I quickly answered him north of town. That would probably be the safest, but even I know that it's far to the north side from here. We live a lot closer to the south side than one would think. But if we managed to get to the north side we would be safe for now. And thus I quickly put on the rain coat and took the necessary things in the pockets, leaving through the window Colette came from.

" Come on Colette. Hurry up!" I heard a quick knocking on the door that then opened. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, a smile crossing my face. However somebody was first to greet him, which made it hurt inside me. Despite me being in love with my childhood friend I've gotten feelings for him as well.

" Emil!" Colette had quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. slightly laughing. " Thank goodness you're alright…you didn't answer your phone when I tried to call you…" He quickly picked up his phone and apparently he had missed calls from Colette. Five to be exact.

" Have you two tried reaching Lloyd?" He shook on my head. I hadn't tried to reach him since he left. Not even to check if he came home as he should had without any problems.

" I've tried but…he isn't responding to anything. The last thing I told him was that I was coming here to meet you to at Colette's request…I guess this means we're all in trouble…" Emil suddenly turned around as my brother was standing behind him. It was obvious what he was going to tell him, no matter how many times anybody would've told him to keep quiet about it.

" That's not all apparently…from what I heard these two talk about…your classmate Iliana have been abducted and I'm apparently chased as well…from what I heard Colette say…Chimoro was the one who told you Colette…correct?" She nodded. The situation was reaching to become much more dire than one would first imagine. We were all chased for getting involved in it, but I'm starting to suspect I was involved in it since I was born. I've always been involved and I never got to choose if I wanted to be involved or not. It's because of Kimanaro and my dad. Something was made up between them but I don't know what it is about. They have a deal and I want to find out what that deal was about, no. I have to if I want to understand about what all this is about. A sudden look from Emil was cast at me before it faded again. I didn't even want to think about the look he gave me, it made me think for a moment that he…no I shouldn't be thinking like that. There's just no way that he, but…Emil had never been to my house. How did he know where it was?

" Come on now girls, we need to head out" Emil quickly said. " We'll stay low and find Lloyd one way or the other. We'll start by heading to his house unless they're already there" This was getting more and more strange. Especially about Emil and the deal between my father and the man who killed my parents. I quickly said goodbye to my brother and then quickly got down from the roof. It wasn't really all that far down as a stone wall was there to help me with surface. Colette and Emil was soon to follow me. Once the three of us had calmed down a little we started talking again. We decided that we'd head to Lloyd's house through Emil's guiding as none of us had been there before. Emil apparently knew the way. Which made me more suspicious about it than ever before.

" Marta? You're looking rather questioning at Emil…is something wrong?" Colette had stopped me and then asked me. Emil noticed and turned around as well.

" What's the hold up? We need to hurry…" Colette didn't seem to bother about it. But I didn't want to tell Colette when Emil was close by. If this is really as I think it is then the Emil we're talking with is not the real deal. That's my thoughts right now, and I hope with my heart that I'm not on the right track about this, that's what I want to believe.

" Right, sorry…lets go then" Colette let go of me and instead hurried up to Emil and grabbed his hand. Another thing that was bugging me about those two. If he now wasn't the real deal then I head to tell her it somehow, and she really shouldn't be close to him in that case. I quickly walked up to them and continued to let Emil lead the way until we finally had reached Lloyd's house. It was closer to mine than I first thought. _´I guess he…moved back to where he lived before´_ This is Lloyd's old house. The very house where he lived before and the house where I got a small injury, but enough for me to have to go home.

I quickly took hold of Colette's arm and pulled her hand away from Emil's.

" Marta? What's the matter?" I quickly told him that me and Colette needed to talk and nothing else, than pulled her away to the closest alley.

" Marta what's wrong? Why can't Emil hear about it?" That was just it. I find it hard to believe, but the more I think about it the more sure I become of it. This Emil is a cosplayer. Somebody who've only dressed up to look like him. I can't believe how fooled I was to begin with, but it didn't even matter any longer as I knew what is happening now.

" Colette. We have to run away…now…Lloyd isn't in that house. I know that he moved away from there three years ago. Colette listen. He's my childhood friend and I've known where he lived since I first got to know him. Emil wasn't the one that led us here. Emil is fake" She looked stunned at what I was telling her right now. It was only a understandable reaction from her after I saw her grabbing his hand so happily. I felt like she was misunderstanding everything I was telling her right now. She'd think that I told her this just to get her away from him.

" One more thing Colette…I know what you must think right now…that I'm only saying this to make you stay away from Emil…but you've got to know the truth…I may like Emil as more than a friend without him being aware of it. But it's Lloyd that I love…you remember how I told you I felt when I found out you and Lloyd had started dating right? I was heartbroken…mostly because I was going to ask him out on that very same day. But I think that because he met you he stopped loving me. It doesn't matter no matter how much you say that this is childish. But it's the truth…" She quickly pushed me against the wall and held me stuck. But why would she be doing that?

" Marta…your feelings for Lloyd doesn't matter in this…but if you say Emil is an enemy than I know a way that leads further away from here. The entrance is in this alley actually. I believe Lloyd told me he hid the button to open the door in this garbage box. Nobody would look in it if the person didn't want to get access to the passage. And don't worry about it Marta. I was going to lead you away from him just some seconds later. I knew about it, as when Emil turned here to this road I knew that he was going the wrong way" Wait. So Colette knows where Lloyd is? I would've wanted to ask that but she held her hand in front of my mouth. She was keeping me quiet. She then quickly snuck in her hand in the garbage box and I faintly heard the click of a button being pressed down. Then as she said a tunnel in the ground opened up for us at the end of the valley. Emil would be unable to find us in this tunnel.

" Lets hurry…Lloyd is at the end of this tunnel. Waiting at the second entrance from the other side"

" You guys built this tunnel?" I managed to get that out from my mouth before she quickly raised the pressure against my mouth.

" We found out about it from a friend…Chimoro-kun" I was getting worried about what we would face once we enter the tunnel. And if the Lloyd we were going to face is the real deal or not. After all. I know the Chimoro was there at the factory when my parents were killed by Kimanaro. I'll never forgive them. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell Colette about what happen there.

* * *

**Emil: I can't wait for the next chapters to start. Can you guys?**

**Marta: You're that excited aren't you? Where are you in the story right now Emil anyway?**

**Emil: I don't know…**

**Colette: This seems exciting…**

**Lloyd: Even though I'm meeting you here Colette…I want to meet you in the story as well. As soon as possible…**

**Colette: You'll get to in the next chapter!**

**Emil: Well then. Shall we? This story is ours for the last four chapters.**

**Marta: Well, Comicy is the one that does the writing.**

**Lloyd: The Authors note is ours though. Looks like we won't be saying much in the chapters though.**

**Marta: Then lets tell them about that at least shall we?**

**Colette/Lloyd/Emil: Yeah…**

**Emil: Alright then. So the reason we four are here is because the four remaining chapters are split PoV. Like most Vocaloid stories are like. From one PoV to the next. That's also why the chapters are so long.**

**Marta: What did he say now again…one chapter, one day?**

**Lloyd: Also, three PoV in each chapter…Emil, Colette and me are first.**

**Emil: Right. then on the next chapter it's Colette, Lloyd and you Marta.**

**Marta: Then me, you Emil and Lloyd. Same for the last chapter I heard.**

**Emil: Yep. Now then because this A/N is running extremely long. See you all in the next chapters where there won't be an A/N except in absolute last of HSPM. Well not in the top A/N at least. the others though there are A/N. The bottom once, anyway See you all then!**

**Marta/Colette/Lloyd/Emil: See you soon again!**


	17. Last arc ch 1 - the gathering

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game**

(Emil's PoV)

I don't know where I am. I know that I was in my room when I went to bed. But I don't know where I am now. Is this a dream? Or is it a bad reality. I was in the middle of a forest, tied up to the base of a tree. There was no escaping, as I couldn't move any of my muscles. Even my hands were tied up tightly against the bark of the tree, and I could feel how the rough wood pressed against my skin. I looked around me and then when looking up at the sky getting its first tone of light-orange in the morning I saw a dark-grey smoke lifting above the tree tops. A campfire. I wonder if they'd be able to hear me from here. I quickly yelled help in the direction of the smoke from the campfire. The smoke told me that the fire had been lit recently. And thus the persons were still nearby. I couldn't believe it when I heard footsteps coming closer very fast. Then when I yelled again the footsteps became louder, until finally a running person came in my direction.

" Hey! What happened? What are you doing?" I told the person to help me down. As the person came closer to me I saw long strands of blonde hair flowing with the morning breeze outside of the hood the person was carrying. Was it the enemy? Or was it the one I thought it was. I couldn't tell for sure, but I wanted to come down from here right now. However when the person took me down from the trees something beneath me was activated. In a flash a snare was ties to my feet and launched me up in the tree. Not soon there after rope was launched from the opposite tree and tied my arms to the tree. Now I was in a dangerous position. Not only was I much higher up in the tree, but I was tied to the tree in both my hands and feet. I couldn't escape now no matter what I did. The person below me seemed to almost be smiling, and that wasn't something that I liked. The girl that I first thought was somebody I knew but wasn't walked away towards the campfire again and vanished in the trees.

I didn't know what I could do now when hanging like this from a tree with the blood pressure in my body constantly going up my head. My image became blurry and the world started spinning. I couldn't handle being like this much longer or my body would drain on blood slowly. It would be the death for me, to drown in my own blood by hanging upside down. What a pathetic way to end my life, seventeen years of joy until this terror attack started. The whole thing began in the basement of my house with Iliana being attacked by the leader of these guys. She told me she didn't remember him, but I think she was lying. I've been thinking about it and she seemed like she was lying. I've come to know just how it is like when somebody is lying. No, even if it wasn't the leader than she must know him. Though I'm pretty sure that he is one of the higher-ups in that group, working tightly to suppress us until we would freely give in. We've involved ourselves in something dire, only because I got to know what Colette saw. But since she saw what happen she was put in danger, and I couldn't just allow her to get hurt by this person. I would never forgive anybody who hurt her in a way like that, and it wouldn't matter how long time it took for me to hunt him down, I'd do it. It's what I want to do right now, but it's what I can't do. Nothing else for me to do but to find out who that guy was, why he did like that. And then put a stop to it, I felt like it was my duty to stop him. I got that feeling that no matter how weird it felt for me, I had to be the one to put an end to his plans, and make sure that he was tucked away safely in a prison. I felt my pocket vibrate and my phone started to move with every shaking the phone did, until it started to get to the exit of my pocket. This isn't good. This is the third time my phone sounded because of Colette calling me. First time I couldn't answer because I was hunted and had to keep quiet. After that I simply have been unavailable, because I was in a state like this. I just couldn't reach to the pocket.

I quickly realized what I could do and managed to catch it when it slipped out from my pocket and was about to fall. I can clearly call somebody now. I had to, before it was to late. I dialed the phone number and put on the speaker.

" Colette are you there?" At first nothing was heard but then I heard her voice. Along with Marta's, it pleased me to hear that they seemed okay.

" Emil? Where are you right now?" I told them to wait for a moment and then tapped on the video call cam.

" You've been. Captured" Somewhere during the night I was. I don't know when, but it had to have been after I went to bed. Come to think of it I did have the feeling like somebody was watching over me when I fell asleep.

" Yeah…seems like it…I don't know when it happened…but listen…I think I've found out where I am…I recognize the view from here" I quickly showed the view to them and I think they clearly could see the park. As well as what park it was. "I'm in the forest south of the school, to the west of the park. The park is south of the school. Making it so that the forest is to the west from there if you get to the park I think you'll be able to see me" I could tell how they slightly talked with each other.

" Listen Emil…we're meeting up with Lloyd at the end of a passage tunnel but we'll get to the park afterwards okay hang on there" The line went dead after she said that. She obviously didn't have more time to talk with me. Right now I'm to blame for putting them all in this sort of danger. it was just for me to realize just what I'd done to them during the past days when this all took its start and how much it have evolved since then.

Nothing is going to change easily now, except what was easy. Was to find out how weak the snare on the rope for me was. I managed to slip away from the ropes holding onto my hands, and then started to stretch against the rope to my feet with one hand, the other one tightly holding onto my phone. Once I'd come far enough I quickly swung myself back and then up again at the right moment, managing to grab onto the rope. Not it was just to climb by the rope tied to my feet. I don't want to lose the grip now, as the rope is set sky high in the tree. If I'd fall now then it's over for me. This. Is the moment for me to get this whole operation going. All of what he told me.

'_Emil, head to the forest near the park and venture up a bit. There up on the hill I've spotted four of the ones that have their hideout in a factory south of town, putting up a camp site. If you manage to get a good sight on them then talk to me again. I've talked to each one of the others, they're all alright. By the way, take contact with Colette as fat as possible and ask her about that threat she got once. I heard she got more to tell about it now…the choice is yours. But decide quickly, she won't wait long´ _That was what he told me. So it was about time to see if he was correct on what he said or not. If he lied to me about this, then my escape is for nothing. I managed to get up and was now sitting on top of the tree, with clear sight over the campfire. Well not really clear sight, it's faint but enough for me to see how many they were. Four. Strangely enough though, they were wearing the same kinds of coats that me, Colette, Lloyd and Marta used to wear when the fall is about to end. It already have ended. But Colette and Marta was wearing something that looked like a rain coat just like that the last time I saw them. Or, was that even them? Seems like he was on the right track after all. I quickly picked up the phone again and clicked on the number for him that was on my latest conversation list.

" I see them clearly from here…I don't have much time, I'll get to the park and wait for the rest to come there…" I heard a slight chuckle from the other line. I can't even imagine the smirk that must be showing on his face right now.

" I see…and? Are they wearing what I think they are?" So he had already figured out that we would have second versions of ourselves tonight.

" Yep. They're dressed just like me and the others…I think you should try and call Iliana though…when I called Colette recently I could faintly hear Marta talk about her…I think she said she was in danger…but…that's all for me…I'm on my way out from here now, ChiGa" I heard another chuckle from the other line before he answered with a japanese word I clearly could understand.

" Yhokai…" That was it. The line went dead and I could do nothing but look at the name on the screen. It's our turn to do this now. No matter how hard it seems, it's time to get serious. With or without help from somebody. I quickly stood up and then put the phone in my pocket. I didn't want to do this to be telling the truth. But I could see a tree that had branches on enough space between them for me to reach from one to the other. However it was keeping the balance on the one I was on now that was the problem.

One wrong step and I'm as good as dead. Something I'd rather not be when I still have a lot of my life left. I'm going to keep on living, for the sake of those close to me. And for my own future. I quickly ran past the branches and jumped over to the tree with branches to fit my escape. Then when starting to climb down I heard how footsteps came closer from below, however when looking down I could finally breath out. It was who I thought it would be.

" Chimoro do you have any news for me about the group?" It was all I could ask him right now. There wasn't anything else for me that I can ask when it's him we're talking about. He may be really good at combat and stealth, but even he can screw up from time to time. I have nothing else to tell him other than what I just told him. He however didn't seem to have anything else for me to get to know about. it was now or never to start with. Now we start for real.

(Colette PoV)

We've passed most of the tunnel by now and Lloyd was in sight for us. He was as I suspected waiting for us at the end of the tunnel, I felt so happy at that moment. I've been waiting to see him for so long. I didn't care about it any longer and ran up to him, quickly wrapping my arms around him. The hood flew down from my head, making my face fully visible for him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I wanted to believe that he was the real thing, he wasn't some sort of impostor like Emil was. At least it's still safe to say that Emil is on our side, no matter what anybody would say after we found out that he was fake. If somebody said that Emil was nothing but a dirty traitor then I would never forgive that person, and I know that Lloyd would never think that way or say something like that. Never about his own friends, that's just how much I know about Lloyd. It's kinda obvious that I know a lot about him, I mean after all we've been dating for the past two years. And during that time nothing but secrets or stories of our past have been told to the world, and most importantly to me and him. I've told him about how I've always been the only child, and even if I would've had a little brother or an older sibling just. Nothing would change between us because of it, however it was because of that very fact that something happened that I didn't want to happen. Something that was between me and Emil in junior high, that's the only thing I've never been able to forgive my parents for. But it doesn't matter any longer, now when I'm with Lloyd. However I'm getting scared that the same thing will happen again, I wouldn't be able to have it handle twice.

" Colette, don't do something reckless. What would you had done if Lloyd was an impostor as well and you did like that?" Marta sighed in disappointment when saying that to me. I know that what I did wasn't exactly right but I just couldn't hold myself back any longer when I saw Lloyd. I've been wanting to see him for a far to long time after all. The last time I saw him was, at the park five days ago. I've had no contact with him in school, and he hadn't even bother to call me. Sunday huh…in three days this city will fall apart. That's what I believe, so we've got to end it until that. This is our last chance. so we have to stay strong and solve this, no matter how hard it seems and no matter how much we want to give in, I'm not going to allow that.

" Come on you two…we've got to head out from here" That was the perfect moment to tell him. We told him that we should be going to the park south of school as Emil is captured and we should be able to see him from there. No one of us really know just what was going on right now or what might happen to us while we're out doing this. Lloyd turned around and pressed a button in a whole of the wall, then placed a fake brick above it. it's a smart trick, but easy to spot for those who've managed to notice the first thing.

" Alright then. Lets head over to the park, we all four have to meet up. I know however that he's going to be with somebody else when we see him" I asked him what made him think that. Lloyd then told us how he had heard from Chimoro that he was meeting up with Emil after a little tucked away plan would be done with. it seemed good enough, but Marta's expression every time somebody mentions Chimoro now seems to have changed.

" Marta, I was going to ask you about something…have you met Chimoro somewhere in the past? Like when you where little? Is that why you despise hearing about him?" The look on her face when I said that told me to shut up. The feeling she was giving off was nothing but sorrow, and yet. She didn't tell me anything and just went past us and out from the passage.

I quickly hurried after and pushed her up against the brick wall on the alley we've tumbled upon.

" What are you doing!?" She yelled at me. She struggled to get away from me but Lloyd held her hand tight against the wall as well.

" Your expression matters Marta…what happen between you and Chimoro in the past?" She refused to answer us. Then finally I saw how a tear crawled forth from the corner of her eye. Then the other on as well. It was like the heaven decided to cry for her when the first rain drops came crashing down against the ground, not soon afterwards covering the ground with a black wet color and darkened visions for us.

" His father was the one who…who…who killed my parents eight years ago…I've lived with my brother ever since…he was there, right next to his father and was laughing when my parents fell lifeless down to the ground. I got into an accident, and didn't remember what happen back then with that. As early as today I remembered it. Today, can you believe it?…what I'm tell you is true though…he's not to be trusted I think he was the one who shot me back then" She seemed so sure of this, I couldn't possible say that I didn't believe her. I had to believe her in this, she was after all really telling the truth. Marta wouldn't lie to somebody she knew, I know her that much. Emil sure knows her better than I do and Lloyd must know her best of all, but even I could tell that she wasn't lying right now. Marta is a very trusting girl, she always stands up for he friends and don't tend to lie to people unless it was fully necessary to lie to them. It's like how it was for me when I first had started with this whole mystery. I kept that secret that I saw what happen to everybody, even though I didn't want to that that. I simply didn't have any choice any longer when Emil found out about it and told me to tell the others soon afterwards. No matter how painful it was, I stood strong and kept going through Emil's courage that he gave me that time. A sudden crumble was heard above us and small rocks fell down to the alley.

" So this is where you all are…so Marta? What if I was the one huh? What if I shot you back then, eight years ago. I can't possibly believe that you actually forgot about it all until much earlier today. Get to the park now, a certain somebody is waiting for you. I've secured his safety" Marta quickly looked up at him and yelled. Her words was loud enough to wake up anybody. But I guess that that was her point. to Make us back away because of her scream.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" He quickly turned around and only slightly looked at her. He was acting so cold against her, but I wanted to believe that he have his reasons for what happen so long ago.

" Marta…whatever happen then…it's not the me of today…don't get angry on me, blame my father…he's the one who's behind this as well. And the "Emil" you two met. Just so you know…it was one of those who raped you back at the factory a week ago" Lloyd didn't seem all that stunned about what he just said. So, he already knew what had happen then. Marta's brother had called me around 23 on the night that day and asked where she is. I didn't know where she is, so that means that she was in the factory then. Being harassed in a horribly sexual way. And he's saying that the one who pretended to be Emil was one of those guys. That's even scarier, now I'm glad that we got away from him in time. What if he was planning on doing something to us when we were looking away in that house, we wouldn't be able to escape so easy then.

" Head to the park. Emil's waiting for you there until noon, so hurry" I quickly checked my phone and saw the time. We had 30 minutes on us to get there so we had to hurry up if we wanted to get to Emil in time before he left from the park, but he said that he'd be there once we arrived didn't he. Of course it's not impossible that he'd leave beforehand since we took some time on us to actually get out from that tunnel and first now we're on our way to get to the park. But we have to hurry before he leaves the park and we'll have to find him again, this is it I guess.

" Come on you two!" I said to them and then quickly headed out from the alley, taking on the hood to cover up my face again right before I exited the alley. The others were right after me, luckily if we wanted to catch Emil in time before he left. I didn't know those two could run so good though, they were really fast. I had a hard time to actually keep up with them, I guess they've been training when younger in some kind of way. Even though we were running with all we had I think it still took a while to get to the park. I always had the feeling that his passage way was nearby the school but I guess I was wrong. It took longer than I thought it would to get to the school and then to the park. However during the way there I noticed that there were person who were after us up on the roof, constantly following us. That's why I pulled them into an alley and then another one inside the alley so they wouldn't notice us. After waiting there a couple of minutes to calm down again we continued the running towards the park. We arrived around twenty five minutes later so it really took a long time, a lot more than I thought. Emil must've waited for us to come for a long time. But when he saw us I could see the happiness that spread in his eyes, and that was beyond pleasing. It was mostly just what I needed to be able to relax again so I could think straight than only on Lloyd. this situation we were in now is a lot more serious than we first thought it would've been. the people stalking us, and capturing us by tricking us to be one of us. it's complicated when only thinking about it, but something Emil told us in the park made me worried. He told us that he saw a campfire where there were people looking just like us there, and that worried me. There were persons chasing after us on the way to the park as well, and they really seemed to have been the type to shoot somebody if they had to. I wasn't sure however if they had guns as I pulled Marta and Lloyd into the alley before they got any time to pull out the guns if the had any.

With what Emil was telling me now I was getting more and more worried. This means that we won't have much of a choice but to act at once right.

(Lloyd's PoV)

The park seemed awfully quiet at the noon. I remember how there always was children who played around in the park at noon to late afternoon, but I guess that've changed now as much as I can see. Maybe it even had taken the degree so that children weren't allowed in the park after what happen there. I remember how Marta didn't come to the school for a week because of a gotten injury. but the teachers didn't know how she've gotten the injury or why her brother was the one who told them that she's staying home resting for the moment due to that injury. I'm still not sure if what she said was to be believed but it's Marta we're talking about, she've never lied to me for as long as I've known her. All since we became friends we've done nothing but been honest with each other, that is something that nobody will be able to change between us. Right now however the time was going and all we're doing in the park is looking at each other. I know for a fact that we need to be more careful where ever we go since we appear that be stalked even here. I could feel it, how there was somebody watching over us. I don't know from where this person was looking over us, but I could tell that there no doubt was somebody watching over us. I don't care how long time it would take for the others to notice but I want to get away from here right now. not only that but the clock is past noon and I haven't eaten anything. If we head to the closest cafe we'll be able to get something to eat there, and then we can easily blend in with the crowd in town and became invisible for the enemy. It's a flawless plan really. I just hope that there actually are persons in town right now. And we've got to be home by the night, since we have school again tomorrow. Damn it, this isn't the time for school. And yet right now, we don't really have any other choice but to go to school. Not only is this mystery getting more and more advanced, but right now we're closing up to final exams before the winter break. As well as that Marta's birthday is on wednesday.

" Lets get out of this park…Emil, Chimoro told us that you had duties to take care of. What did he mean by that?" I asked him what had been bugging me in my mind for a while. Emil was obviously doing secret missions from Chimoro and right now had another mission he had to take care of before we could focus on the task at hand. That is if not this mission actually is about this whole ordeal, which then would make everything a lot easier. I wanted to believe that what ever Emil had to take care of it was going to help us out in the end.

" It's about the past of you Marta. He asked me to head to the south factory and sneak in. Get some documents concerning the deal your father and Chimoro's father once made. That would've been soon sixteen years ago. It was made when you turned one year old Marta, and whatever that deal was about. Something about the deal is about to take place in this town. We've got to find a way to stop it before Chimoro's dad does something that he shouldn't be allowed to do no matter what. Call it our duty to get it over with" I quickly then suggested that we head to the closest cafe before going there. We all needed something to eat before we could continue on whatever we were doing. And I don't know with Emil but it's not good to mix the girls in with this any longer. I have to talk with him about that at the cafe, as people would say. It's now or never.

" Emil, once at the cafe I need to talk with you. You girls can go ahead and find us a seat with enough place for all of us meanwhile. I need to talk with Emil about this okay?" Marta and Colette both nodded. Emil only looked at me with a suspicious look, and it was understandable that he'd look at me with a look as that one after what I just told him. But no matter how suspicious it may seem to him it had to be done in the end, the girls really shouldn't be involved with any of this any longer.

" Then lets get going to that cafe…Lloyd do you know the way?" I nodded and then pointed further south of the park.

" If we just keep walking that way we'll reach the town and from there it's just to continue south. We'll reach the cafe then"

The others nodded and then started walking in the direction. Well, everybody except one. Marta.

" What's the matter Marta?" She looked down on the ground and I could actually see how a tear was falling down from her eye.

" Hey what's the matter?" Emil had turned around and quickly yelled out 'what's keeping you two' and I can't even describe how much that was true. We've got to hurry, we can't dawdle any longer. As we speak, Iliana is in trouble and on top of that we're all chased. We've got to get out from here so we can get away from those guys. I got taken by surprise as Marta clinged onto my shirt, not letting go of it even for a second.

" M…Marta…we need to go…we can talk more once we arrive at the cafe, but right now we have to get going. And that's fast" She nodded and let go of my shirt just like that. _´Marta…what happened between your father and the father two our soon to be classmate Chimoro is something I know that you don't want to know anything about. but right now it's impossible to escape from it…this whole thing is about your parents' past and I know that you don't want to be more involved in what your parents were doing. Sadly though I think that you've been involved from the very beginning, and never had any choice´ _I grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

" Marta. It's all going to be okay. I promise that no matter what happens out in that factory, I'll keep you out of danger, okay?" I could tell when just seeing her eyes that she was pleased beyond words. I just hope that it would be enough for her right now, as she won't follow us to the factory at all. I hurried after them with Marta behind me, still holding her hand. Then just like Emil and Colette the two of us were walking hand in hand towards the cafe.

" Marta, just keep up the hope and I'm sure all of this will work out just fine in the end. So don't worry about it okay?" She nodded to me. It pleased me to see that I still could make her happy.

The cafe had many visitors just today, being a sunday many persons usually take their time to eat here instead. It's a famous cafe after all.

" Hey…are we really getting something to eat here? It's kinda expensive isn't it?" I told Emil that it may be a little expensive for lunch but I wasn't kidding when I said that we were going to eat here.

" This is our only choice right now Emil. And you as well as us others haven't eaten anything today. Lets get something to eat and then sneak out in the back. I know the guy who owns the cafe so he'll let us escape that way" We had to get something to eat. And I don't know if he could tell or not but the girls seemed to be getting pretty hungry. The plan worked out perfectly and gave us an opportunity to run towards the factory after we'd eaten. It was our only chance right now so we had to take it. The factory indeed was bigger than we first thought, but Marta obviously already knew just how big this factory was. We managed to sneak past the guards outside the factory by going alongside the wall.

" Where is the document room?" I whispered to Emil. He whispered back to me that Chimoro said it was near the west corner. I knew exactly which corner he was talking about. The factory was built up so that each corner was pointing towards a specific direction. The entrance pointing towards north east. South means down below it in that case, and we were getting close to the correct corner. The corner had windows and when looking inside it was clear that it was the document room. I told the girls to wait outside as first planned and then with Emil's help opened up the window and got in. I got the feeling like we were being watched from nearby. No matter how creepy people usually say I act, it was definitely somebody here other than us. But that person obviously wasn't searching through things in here, but rather it seemed like. The person was part of the building. It must've just been my imagination, I'm sure of it even though it seemed far to real. Emil and I quickly started to look through the documents but were careful to not make to much sound or make a mess after us. Then when Emil finally found two rolled up papers with a seal on them he grabbed them and told us to leave from there.

We jumped out from the window and were careful to not land on the girls, but were pretty close on doing so.

" Did you find anything useful?" Colette said questioning. I nodded to her before patting her head.

" Now we have all we need to find out about the deal and to put a stop to this. Listen guys. Lets call ourselves in for tomorrow's school, we have to stop this" Colette and Marta got shocked over what I was telling them.

" I know that school is important but it's a question about life and death now, something far more important than school. Without life, what is school good for? We're learning in school to be able to have a good future in our life. However if that life already is gone then, school is unimportant right? What if this whole city is in danger? Right now we know that Marta's brother and we four plus Iliana, all of us are in danger. We can't keep doing normal things or it's just a matter of time before we're abducted. So lets stay away from school and try to stop this tomorrow. We got tomorrow and the next day left, then it's Marta's and her brother's birthday. Marta turns seventeen, and I want to be able to celebrate that for her" She looked at me with tears of joy in her eyes.

" I'm with you Lloyd" Marta smiled at me. It was a smile I could die for only to have her be able to smile at all times. All that've happened to her is way beyond cruel. She lost her parents, and if this goes wrong she'll lose her last relative as well. Her own brother will vanish if we don't watch out, I won't let anything happen to her or her brother.

" Me too! I want to get this over with in time for her birthday. it's not fair to have to worry about your own life at your seventeenth birthday" Marta looked over at Colette with happy eyes. This was going to go great.

" If they're in. Then I'm in. I'm not sure if I can help out perfectly well. But I will try my best to get this to stop. For now lets find somewhere to rest, but lets make sure to get everything out of the city by tomorrow!"

" Right!"

(?'s PoV)

" Odosan…everything is going as planned…he keeps luring them over to the factory just as planned…in fact, they're at the factory right now…it's just for us to keep this contact with them" The clock had started ticking. Everything will be over in an instant. It's five out of six remaining. Four will vanish in three minutes.

"goo-d…get the cogwheels spinning again and let this city face the divine punishment it deserves" The city will face the punishment of the angels. It will serve it's punishment along with the rotten people of this dreadful city. Starting with their blasted school.

" yhokai…Kimanaro…sensei"

" Chimoro-kun? who are you talking to?"

" Nobody…Kaira…lets start this…Shado, Kaira, Himaga…Iliana. Lets start project shockwave…spread out!" The four of them ran off in different directions. I'll watch you all do your role in this while I use my fathers invention.

" Timu arcane! tereporto…" What I left behind me was the beginning of this. I could only watch from afar how the explosion of the factory took place and the smoke started raising high from five locations.

" Let operation V.E.N.O.M start"

Broadcasting news:

(1)

LATEST REPORTS SHOW THAT FIVE BIG EXPLOSIONS HAVE TAKEN PLACE IN THE LOCATION OF THE FACTORIES IN THE CITY. WE ASK ALL CITIZENS OF THE CITY TO REMAIN CALM UNTIL FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS HAVE BEEN GIVEN.

(2)

THE CITY IS IN A STATE CRISIS. BUILDINGS ARE COLLAPSING AFTER EXPLOSIONS THAT ARE SPREADING ACROSS THE CITY. THE QUESTION REMAINS ON WHAT THE POLICE IS GOING TO DO. SO FAR NO NEWS FROM THEIR HEADQUARTERS HAVE BEEN GIVEN BUT WE'RE WAITING PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT UPDATE SO THAT YOU CITIZENS CAN PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A DRASTIC TURN OF EVENTS. WE ASK THAT ALL STUDENTS OF THE SCHOOLS IN THE CITY THUS ARE SHUT DOWN SO THE CHILDREN CAN CONTINUE TO STAY SAFE. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.

(3)

AT ONLY SOME HOURS THE CITY'S CENTER HAVE PRETTY MUCH COLLAPSED IN BOTH MEDIA AND STRUCTURE. THE CAUSE IS STILL REMAINING UNKNOWN BUT THE POLICE ARE GIVING OUT REPORTS OF PERSON WATCHING FROM THE ROOFTOPS AND SMILING AT THE EXPLOSIONS.

" THE CITY WILL BE GIVEN THE DIVINE PUNISHMENT OF THE ANGELS THAT IT DESERVES. PROJECT SHOCKWAVE HAVE ALREADY TAKEN STOP. THIS CITY IS IN THE BRICK OF RUIN. LET OUT THE PANIC YOU'RE HOLDING STUCK INSIDE YOU. FLEE THIS ROTTEN COUNTRY!" IS WHAT THE CRIMINAL SUSPECTED FOR THE EXPLOSIONS SAID IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM AS LATE AS 3 AM THIS MONDAY. WE'VE SAID ENOUGH FOR NOW, BUT WILL REPORT AGAIN WHEN MORE CRISIS DATA HAVE BEEN RECEIVED.

**Emil: this story…**

**Marta: Wait! Weren't we at that factory south of town!?**

**Lloyd: Yes…**

**Colette: But then…what happen to us?**

**Emil: Don't end this chapter now! I want to know what happened to us!**

**Marta: I don't like where this is going…see this part…**

**Lloyd: Media and structure crisis…seems like the city is breaking down…**

**Colette: All those poor townspeople…well…see you all in the next chapter**


	18. Last arc ch 2 - the final blow

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game**

(Colette's PoV)

My head hurts. It hurts a lot. I don't know what happened to me, so why does my head hurt so much? Not only my head but my whole body is frozen in pain. I can't move, and it hurts so much along my body. I want to wake up from this nightmare. I've never watched anything bad happen to my own classmate, and I've never been feeling this pain before. Everything's just a dream. It have to be.

" She's coming to! Everybody get in position" Huh? What is this voice? I remember it so clearly, and yet…why can't I place it out? Is this what they call amnesia? Or what else could've happened to me? The moment is from my birthday…my eighth birthday…but who does this voice belong to? It continues to echo in my head, and it's getting annoying.

" Colette wake up!" Huh!? That's not the same voice. I remember the voice, so clearly. Marta's here as well? Even if I knew this wasn't a dream any longer, no matter how much I wanted it to be one. It would never change no matter what I did to try and control it, because there's nothing that I can do. Day after day I know that on the next day I will repeat the same process over and over again. I'll have to wake up and know that I'm threatened because of an incident I happen to see. I don't want to die because of it, I don't want it.

" Colette!? Wake up Colette! No! Don't leave us, Colette!" Marta. Am I, really dying? I don't want it to be true, and yet…I…have to accept it…I guess this is how my life will end…thinking to myself while laying unconscious and slowly dying somewhere. Just typical isn't it. However I can still feel my own pulse. Constantly my heart is moving forth and back, forth and back. I'm not dead yet. I quickly sat up in the bed I was in. It can't have been just any dream which I had can it? Marta was laying in a bed next to me. This was surely a hospital, that much I was sure that I saw correctly. Where's Lloyd and Emil though? Wouldn't they be here as well? Or are they just simply in another room. I had to find out, I can't just sit here and do nothing.

I quickly got out from the bed and headed towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, the door opened smoothly with a slight squealing sound. Right from the window on the door on the opposite wall I for a moment saw a glimpse of blonde short hair. _It can't be´_, was all I told myself before walking closer to the door and looking inside. Just as I thought at first, Emil was laying on a bed inside that room. Lloyd in a bed next to him. Thank god that both of them were alright. Yet I have the feeling that something isn't right with them. Hey wait a moment are they even breathing!? I looked at the pulse radar that their bodies were connected to. Their heart pulse was so low. It's like it's…!…it's getting lower, they're dying in there…no! I don't want them to disappear. Not now…what happen to them anyway?

" Welcome back to the world Emil…" That voice. I quickly looked back at the room and now noticed how Chimoro was sitting on a chair against the wall closest to Emil. Emil had his eyes opened, the pulse getting higher again.

" Emil!" I quickly rushed into the room, despite the pain I've felt in my leg since I woke up. The pain itself was unbearable, but I had to handle it with Emil just being some decimeters away.

" Colette…" His voice was rather low. But I managed to hear what he was trying to tell me. My name. Just the thought of what we've been through together during the time we've known each other brings happiness to me. happiness, sorrow, anger, pain, love. Not until now again I've noticed just what Emil once meant to me, and how it quickly was separated once my parents found out. Why did they disprove of Emil and me so much? Was it that I'm to young to have a boyfriend in their eyes? Or did they think that Emil only would be trouble, I don't know that. I never asked them about it, and I didn't talk with them after what they said. They never told Emil about what they thought of the matter, so I had to tell him in order to make him understand that our love had become forbidden to my parents. But still, why.

I never expected them to think bad of him, and even less the two of us together. The more I think about it, I keep reminding myself on how close we once were. That's why I'm not really thinking bad of him after he does things he shouldn't. It've happened several times during this whole incident. He've sealed away not just one but even more kisses than that on me, and now made me remember the feelings I've hid inside me. Once I started dating Lloyd when I entered high school my heart became twisted. I had to make a choice back then, and even if it was tough, I sealed away my past inside my heart and moved forwards. Maybe it was a bad choice to abandon my feelings for a new weak crush, but I believed that it wouldn't have to be that bad, just because it was with somebody who I've pretty much just met.

*flash back*

I didn't know what to think of him. He was standing in front of me, Lloyd Irving whom I recently had become friends with, and he had just asked me out. I don't know what there is that I can do to find an answer within me. Back in junior high I was the one who asked Emil out, and he said yes. But then, only some months ago my parents told us to stop dating.

_´" Stop dating Emil, Colette…he's a kind and caring boy to be sure…but he's nothing for you darling…you've got to understand that"_

" _I'm not listening to what you two are telling me! I'm the one to decide who I'll date…you may have a small point in telling me what to do…but I love Emil, and that's final! I don't care what you tell me…I'm not going to let you destroy what we ha-"_

" _Colette! Go to your room young lady! We'll talk about this later"´_

*end of flashback*

I couldn't possibly stay there at that time. I ran up to my room crying, and didn't talk with them that evening. After all, I wasn't in the house then. No matter what I did I was only fooling myself. To have a crush on two boys now, I'm despicable.

" Colette? What's the matter?"

" It's nothing!" I quickly answered. I couldn't let Emil know what I'd been thinking on, for I know just how much he don't want to think about the past. There's nothing I can do about it any longer though is there. I quickly walked over to Emil with determined eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed right next to him. I don't know what I'm supposed to believe in my own heart any longer. I know that Lloyd is my boyfriend, there's no doubt in that. But this feeling that I have in my heart towards Emil is the same as against Lloyd, love. I don't want to admit that I've actually started to love Emil again. I don't want to admit that now, after what I've gone through with Lloyd. It would be far too much for me by now, to say that I love him even though I'm dating Lloyd.

" Colette what's wrong?…you're even crying…" He managed to sit up and just looked at me. Sitting right next to him like this with him looking right at me, I couldn't handle it. Tears are running down my eyes and past my cheeks, even though I wanted to stop them they wouldn't obey.

" Don't get all lovely with each other. This isn't the time. Look for yourselves" I quickly looked over at Chimoro that was just looking outside a window. I hadn't even noticed it before, but it was clearly a window there. Not to mention the ground wasn't anything like a hospital. The surroundings were the same.

" Colette…what've happened to your leg?" I looked back at Emil who had been looking at my left leg for a while. I don't really know either, but it was clearly a large burn mark there. I don't know how I got it. I just don't remember. All I remember was that Lloyd and Emil came out from the factory and we agreed on that we should stop this today. Wait from the factory. Didn't the factory explode though? I guess that's how I got the burn mark. Wait that's right! We were caught up in the explosion and all passed out. That must've been it. But this burn mark sure hurts a lot.

" I honestly don't know what happen…I only know that it hurts. Though come to think about it, your arm looks almost the same" I wasn't telling a lie. Emil's left arm had really dry skin and on some places it was black and hardened. I think his arm was caught in a fire. I'm surprised he still can use the arm properly, or maybe I'm just seeing wrong on the matter. I don't even know what I'm supposed to think over anything that've happened recently.

I discovered something horrible during the party and was on that then threatened by the criminal. Not soon afterwards I was starting to get the feeling of being stalked and found out that Lloyd was behind it. But for him to have been contacted by the criminal we now know as Chimoro's father, Kimanaro. I don't really want to involve Chimoro in this any longer, as he's going against his own father in that case…it's unthinkable of.

" Chimoro…let me ask you something…is that okay with you?" Chimoro quickly stood up and turned around so his back would be facing us. But what would Emil want to ask him so suddenly, and even if I had my own ideas on what it could be, I wasn't really so sure I wanted to hear about it.

" Fine then…ask me" The tone in his voice had clearly changed. It wasn't just about the fact that he was talking to us in such a sudden manner. All the time his voice had been different from this.

´"Iliana calm down…those here don't know that we're together"´

His voice was always the one to be a little shy. Always. but now, I had the feeling we shouldn't be next to him.

" Where exactly are we? This is certainly not a hospital, and the smell of smoke after fire still echoes in this room" I couldn't believe it. Chimoro was laughing at Emil's question. Then that would mean that my fears were all correct.

´ _" I wouldn't do that if I were you Lloyd…you know why you shouldn't…right?"_

" _Then it's just as I thought…alright good, meet the others in the park…head to the factory south of town and retrieve the documents concerning the deal between my father and Marta's father"´_

" Very good of you to notice that Emil…very good indeed…well then" He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it right at us. No, at me.

" Colette, do you remember the wound on your waist? have you figured out who gave you that?"

(Lloyd's PoV)

As we first would've thought we shouldn't ever had gotten involved in it. But I really do wonder, just what is in that document. The deal must've been important, except what did it mean. That's the only thing I've never come to understand, everything is happening so fast now. Everything is progressing so extremely fast. I wish there was a way for me to just slow down the time so that I actually would be able to catch everything that've happened. Colette was in danger after she saw what happened in the basement and then I was contacted by someone calling himself ChiGa. He told me to work as a spy to keep an eye on Colette, to be hiding from her and spying on her. Whoever ChiGa is, he certainly proved to me that he was looking for trouble. I won't let him get away with me having to do something like that, and ruin the trust I've gained to Colette. It all just fell apart because of what happened in the past, not that this situation is any better example of ruining. It's about time that we actually take act, and yet…in order to do that, I need to get out from here. I slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyelids to have my eyes wake up better. I don't know why I've come to do that but most of the time it actually works. Then when I opened my eyes and looked to my right I was sure that I was hallucinating. But even after trying to slap myself awake, the view remained. Chimoro was having one of the most devilish smirks on his face that I've ever seen before, and on top of that. He was pointing a loaded gun against Colette.

" Bye, bye…Correto-chan" I closed my eyes hard and then heard the shot. Except, I didn't hear her scream. With the anxious feeling getting bigger within me I opened my eyes and looked at the scene again. I couldn't believe it, Emil had stopped the bullet with his own damaged hand.

" …Aaah…d…don't…don't you dare hurt her!" He took a tight grip at his own bleeding hand, despite the harsh pain that must be coursing through his body at this very moment. You may be a fool Emil, but what you did is considered heroic and you know that.

" I'm not letting you…hurt her…ever…again…you got that?" Again? What is he talking about? ! No it can't be…that's what he's referring to.

_´" Lloyd…sometime before me and Emil went to visit Iliana to check how she was feeling I was attacked…I still have a scar on my waist despite the fact that Emil helped me with closing it and cleaning it."´ _So he was the one was the one who hurt her then. I'm not going to sit here and just watch while that guy causes trouble for Colette like this, I'm not going to stand it.

" You…" I let out before quickly getting out from the bed and rushing up to Chimoro. pulling the gun away from him before he could do more damage to anybody.

" It was you all along. You hurt Colette back then, you've been the one to make these things happen to us since the beginning. You were the one to hurt Iliana down in the basement back at the party. Weren't you!?" I'm furious at him. It all makes sense now, why we had to go here. I think that the documents still are outside the factory, but that means we'll have to exit from here first. Except, I think I heard them say this is the factory. Perfect.

" Give me the gun back Lloyd, you don't want any trouble around here do you" With that he suddenly vanished. And from the distance, I heard a loud scream. Marta. She's the only one who isn't here, and that was definitely her voice. With painful steps I quickly exited the room and headed into the room opposite to mine. Emil and Colette were soon to follow, both keeping balance on each other due to serious pain in body parts. I loaded the gun and aimed it against him.

" Stay away from me! Don't you dare touch me ever again!" Is he the one who…in that case. I didn't hesitate and placed my finger on the trigger, then pushed it against myself. The guy on top of Marta seemed at first like he was laughing. However I know where I must've hit, and it didn't take long until I saw blood quickly emitting from the wound. I looked at Colette who've been quick with covering her mouth in disgust.

" This is the beginning of truth"

" We need to get out from here Emil, Colette, Marta…now! If this is the factory then we have to get those documents and get away from here…this instant. There must've been people who heard that shot, and won't hesitate to attack if they find us, so we can't remain here now. one of them are gone, but it's about time they all vanish" Despite knowing what I just said the worry still was pretty painful for me. Mostly the fact that I just killed somebody who tried to come at Marta, but that's just it…I won't let that happen to her no matter what. I also managed to realize that he was one of those who raped her back then. So then just as I thought these guys are working together. I'm still interested on how Iliana is involved in this however, I just don't understand that. Something is fishy about this, and there's just no way that I'm going to stand around and do nothing now when we're close to actually solving this. We had to get this over with while we had the chance.

" Come on you guys. Lets get out of here…" When looking around the room for an exit though I saw something I didn't want to see. Somebody was coming this way, and several others were coming into the factory from outside. I could clearly tell that from the window.

" Not good…is there any passages that could lead outside from here? We need to get out of here…Marta is there something you remember about this factory that can be an exit?" Even though it was worth a try, she only shook her head. I'd expect as much when she hadn't been here for the last eight years, and even if she remembered anything I'm not sure she would share it with us. What happen back then is horrible for her, nobody would just simply start talking about the factory where her parents died. And of course she wouldn't either in that case, so we had to fix this one way or the other on our own. What scared me wasn't that she wasn't telling us more, it was that we don't have much time before we're gonna get captured by those who ran into this factory.

There more I think about it, I'm starting to believe that there isn't really much of a difference any longer. If we get captured or escape, neither of it has any meaning any longer. What matter is that we manage to get and end on this. Of course there's also the fact that neither of us have any idea what day it is. The rooms we were in didn't have anything that looked like a calendar, and the only thing I know was that the day we got knocked out on was sunday the third of december. December the sixth…I hope that day isn't today.

" Emil what've happened to you? Your hand is bleeding…" I noticed what'd caught Marta's eyesight and then looked over at Emil. I didn't have anything to say on this matter, for all I know was that Emil protected Colette when she was about to get shot.

" It's a long story…well not really…Chimoro was here just a little moment ago…he was sitting next to my bed when I woke up…I asked him if we were in the factory or not…and he pulled out a gun…he've been with them all along, I just know it…the first time I got to know him I didn't doubt him…but after this happened, it's something completely else…he was trying to kill Colette after all. I won't forgive that bastard…ever" When hearing Emil's harsh words, I could only imagine what Colette must be thinking. When I tried to get closer to her to put a hand on her shoulder so she could relax she instead turned around and ran out of the room, towards the enemy.

" Colette where are you going!? You're running right into enemy hands!" I hurried after her. Emil was soon behind me as well, but both of us were to late. Once we'd arrived on the bottom floor I saw it all happen in front of me. One was holding her stuck, three others were aiming a gun against her.

" Listen to me when I'm talking to you Brunel…everything is your fault…you know very well that when you hear a scream, most people wouldn't just go down to check what's going on…don't you agree? What's with the scared look? Don't worry, it'll all be over in an instant…like it was for my brother" His brother. I see, so that's how it is.

The one I shot must've no doubt been his brother, and now they want me to feel miserable by killing her. Not if I have something to say about that. I quickly aimed the gun against the one holding Colette stuck, but was stopped right before I triggered it.

" Emil what are you doing?" I whispered to him. For him to have stopped me like that.

" It's okay…we'll do like this…give the gun to me…you make sure that they find you and start following you…meanwhile I'll wipe out the one keeping Colette prisoner…get back to the second floor into the room where you first woke up, there's a fire case right outside. Use that to get away, and do bring Marta with you…I'll take Colette out the front entrance" I nodded to his plan. It's extremely risk full for the two of us, but if nothing's done then Colette will be murdered. I'm not gonna let that happen no matter what, so right now it seems I have to trust Emil on his words.

" Give them what they deserve" I quietly whispered before giving Emil the gun. He then quickly got down from the handrail on the stair to the bottom floor with almost no sound at all.

" What was that? You three check it out…I'll remain here with this girl" The plan is working perfect so far. As long as Emil stay hidden until they've found me and started following me, then everything will work just as planned.

" Hey! Over here! You understand how killed his brother don't you!?" There wasn't any other way for me to trick them into following me right now. But I wasn't in the mood to stick around to see if it worked properly or not, and with that started running upwards again. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, so I had to get advantage and stay away from them. I quickly knocked on the window on the door for where Marta was and waved with my hand to have her follow me. Then hurried into the room I woke up in and opened the window.

" What's going on Lloyd?"

" I'm followed up here…Colette was captured and Emil land I came up with a plan…now escape from the fire case, I'll follow tightly behind you…Emil's taking care of the one downstairs, and we're gonna kill these guys soon"

(Marta's PoV)

Murder. It's something I despise, people who commit murders for their own safety. I didn't want Lloyd to get injured or anything, just that I despised those who were following him. Not to mention that those guys tried to kill Colette, and now he's saying Emil is fighting the guy on his own. Wait a minute, the gun Lloyd had is gone. meaning that Emil probably have it, then that gives us a better chance to get away from here.

" Lloyd…I" He quickly pulled me towards the window and told me to exit. He's right, there isn't any time for us to talk now. Not only were we all captured, but Colette was recaptured and Emil is trying to get rid of the guy still down there in order to secure her safety. We have to follow the plan Emil came up with, even if I don't really like the plan. The only thing in my mind now was to escape, and for that purpose I did what Lloyd told me to do. I jumped out the window and landed on the fire-case now able to get down safely without anybody following us. I don't want this to continue any longer, no matter how much time I've had with both Emil and Lloyd. I don't want this to continue any longer, and that's final. But none the less we have no choice but to let this continue until we can stop it.

" Hey Lloyd…did you really mean that with killing them?" he shook on his head. Then why did he tell me something like that to begin with?

" Marta, we're heading towards the police station at once. Emil and Colette are gonna come out from that main gate any moment, and Emil will probably have caused a shut down on the factory. Meaning they all will get locked in. Once we get to the police station and tell them all about the factory this is over" I listened on him till he said police station. Contacting the police, despite the fact that we told each other that this wasn't something we wanted to share with the police so suddenly. Now however the city is in chaos. The center of town had collapsed through what I've heard those guys mumble about in my sleep. All factories had went up in smoke, or at least that's how it seemed.

" Alright…lets head to the police station then Lloyd…" There was no way I was gonna show any kind of happiness when hearing police station, and us going there. If everything were to continue like this then there wouldn't be anything else we could do than to go there. No matter the pain, the despair, or the suffering, we had to go. And it's just as Lloyd said, that if everything went as planned. Then Emil will just have finished locking up the facility, and would come out with Colette from that entrance. However when I walked closer to the entrance to see what was going on, I didn't believe it. Emil's eyes were dead focused on killing, he seemed like a murderer himself. It's the first time I've ever seen him act like that towards somebody.

" Marta, lets go…" I told him to wait for it. I had a perfect reason on why I wanted to wait, because Emil was in there fighting for life or death. I wanted him to come out safely, that was my last wish.

" Please Lloyd wait for just a little moment…"

" There's no time, sorry" He had quickly grabbed my hand and started to rush towards the police station. With me barley keeping balance, yet on the same time I liked it like this. I know that Lloyd means a lot to me, and Emil is the same way. And yet I know that Lloyd is in love with Colette. It was the first and biggest thing that I despised about him. He promised that he'd change how he acted towards me as soon as we started high school, and now I have started high school. Except, he changed in a way I didn't want him to.

" Lloyd slow down a little, I can't keep up" He let go of my hand and stopped in front of me. What was the matter with him? Not only had he in the class acted strange, like he was being watched. But the fact of the duty he had to spy on Emil and Colette, none of it was making sense any longer. He seemed lost in his own mind, maybe even confused of his own thoughts. Of course what those thoughts were I got no idea of, but the worry I'm feeling when around him suddenly. He is hiding something from me, I know it.

*Flashback*

" Lloyd how could you even do something like this!?"

" Marta please, listen to me…it's not that I hate you because of what just happened it's just…"

" It's just what!?" There were no words to describe the sorrow and anger that was starting to boil inside me. I wanted everything to be perfect between us, and yet now he've let me down. Despite the promise he told me some days before he quit ninth grade.

" There's just something special about Colette…there's nothing that's going to change between us because of this…we've been friends for a long time Marta…nothing's breaking us apart, not even something like this…I know that we were hanging out more after school before I started dating Colette but…I just want to actually share some times with her as well…instead of just being all depressed and feeling disappointed over what I've done…we'll continue being close friends…right?"

" But I wanted to be more than that!" Is what I wanted to scream at him. Instead I kept it within myself, hid the truth behind lies and then continued to live with it. I feel so horrible over myself, over my past doings that…I've come to despise myself, and all that is my fault.

*End of Flashback*

If Lloyd were to feel all gloomy over himself, wouldn't that explain his actions? His feelings over himself are the same as mine were, I'm sure of it now.

" Lloyd…is there something you'd want to tell me about?" I had a hunch what it was about. Even though the truth hurts inside of me, I think I've started to understand what this is about.

" Lets keep on moving…we don't have time to waste for chit-chats…" His voice…so cold and neglecting. It's not the Lloyd that I remember at all. I only stood there and watched him walk further away from me, until the point were he was almost out of sight and I ran up to him.

" Lloyd…honestly now…tell me what's going on!" He stopped. I could see that he cast a quick glance at me, but then kept walking. What was with him so suddenly. If I wanted him to answer me then I couldn't just kept standing here and do nothing, only asking him won't be enough for that. I quickly got up to him again but this time grabbed his hand as to stop him.

" Please Lloyd, what's the matter with you? Why do you look like you're sad when looking at me. Please Lloyd, answer me!" He didn't say anything to me. It became unbearable to just wait for him to answer me, so it had to be said I guess.

" Lloyd…is this…about…my past?" When I said that he reacted stronger than ever before. It had to be because of my past, but what in my past could make him feel this way so suddenly.

" I never really got to tell you since you wanted me to exit through the window but…thanks for saving me from that guy…I'm really happy you did that for me…but there's something that worries me with what you did…you looked like you were used to handling a gun…like you've held in one before…is there something I should know that concern my past Lloyd?" He just stood there. But I could tell on the expression of his face that I've said the right things. This only led me to believe in one conclusion, that he was there that day as well. There would be no way for me to realize just who were there after all these years. But the more the thought crosses my mind the more secure on it I become, that now stands clear.

" Lloyd…you were there that day, weren't you" I looked right at his face and waited for a response which I got. He nodded. He pulled me closer to himself, pulling two fingers alongside where the wound is. But, how could he know that the wound would be exactly there? The wound I got from then…how could he know it was there unless. Unless he was the one who gave me that wound. Right in front of me, holding me close to himself. Stands the very person that shot me back when I was eight. The very person who's in my class and who've known about how my parents died all along. But he've been so nice to me all along, been able to keep the smile that I adore. And now when I found all this out, he wasn't smiling. He seemed like he was about to cry.

" Lloyd…back then…it was you who gave me this wound, weren't you?" He looked away from me for a moment, before looking back.

" I'm sorry…I had no idea that it was you…if I'd known then I wouldn't had been so reckless, I'm really sorry Marta…" Lloyd. I don't know about you, but just hearing you sound so weak and miserable aches inside me. It's hard to understand the kind of feeling you would show in a moment like this, but it surprised me that he wasn't blushing at all. My childhood with him is something I'm not gonna forget for as long as I live, and that's just how it's gonna be. However without another word he let go of me and then started walking away again. Then stopped and looked my way, and he was actually smiling.

" Come on Marta…lets go!" I give him a slight nod as response and then hurried up to him, slipping my hand into his.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

We arrived at the police station earlier than first expected. After walking a little bit hand in hand we decided the best would be to run towards the station instead.

" Sir! I think you might want to talk with two teenagers outside here…" I looked into the room where the man was sitting at his desk. We were sitting in the lobby, just waiting for him to arrive. After the one calling for him had stopped talking he walked away, the other man quickly walking towards us.

" We'll take it one at a time…what is all this about, teenagers are told to stay indoors until further instructions were given…unless you two know about what's going on" Now there was nothing to do but to explain it carefully to him.

" Come with me girl…we'll talk in a more private room okay?" I nodded and stood up. Lloyd seemed worried when I looked at him before he vanished from my field of view. The room had grey walls, a window only on one side in the room.

" Sit down and explain from the scratch. I trust that this is about what's happening right now, that much I could see one your expression" He sat down in a chair opposite to the one I sat down on. I can't believe I was doing this, even though I despised it more than anything else.

" It all probably started with a deal my father and the leader of those guys made…it was for my father's family to stay out of the way, that include me…however we started to believe that it was something completely else" I had to keep it hidden as soon as I got it from Lloyd. And so I hid it on the backside of my shirt, and now it was time for display.

" What's this?"

" It's the contract for the deal between my father and the one calling himself Kimanaro" Kimanaro. I can't believe that I just said that with such ease.

" He's the leader of those guys…followed tightly by his son who've been stalking my classmates…Colette Brunel and Iliana…I'm not really sure about her last name, but she was kidnapped recently by those guys…the name of the son is Chimoro Gunomaro…he've been keeping a steady eye on my classmate waiting at the lobby"

" What do you know about the groups whereabouts at the moment?" If I could, then I would run at the moment. I felt like I was tucked into a freeze-box to die. I felt ready to pass out at any moment, and could feel the sweat starting to run down my forehead.

" If…if everything went as it should go…then they should all be locked inside the factory…we've recently been taken to the factory south of town after an explosion…we were brought in there, where Colette ran off and got recaptured…the factory should be completely sealed off…and Chimoro should still be somewhere within the facility…"

" That would mean we could catch them all and stop this only by going to the factory then? Have I gotten all that correct?" I nodded. What was with me? No I wouldn't had to ask myself that, as I already know why I'm feeling so uneasy all of a sudden. It's because of what Lloyd told me on the way here. If they were to find out about it, then he would be taken in. I'm not gonna allow that, I don't want him to be locked in.

" Then we will see to it that the people in that facility is taken in…they've caused a great deal of trouble, but I want to know how you and your classmates got involved in this" There was no backing away now. I started explaining the past discoveries and different incidents that've happened around us. I especially mentioned how ill treated Iliana had been, only because of one small accident. And with that accident, we made a choice to be involved in this. We didn't have to, we did it anyway.

" So you mean you've been acting all on your own…this whole time without letting anybody else know about it?"

" We've tried to keep it hidden, yes…I know that was wrong of us…but we just didn't know who to trust…to begin with there were seven of us…two we didn't even hear from after Colette told them what had happened to her during the party…one we don't know if we can trust…and then there was us four…my classmate outside had been forced into spying on Colette and the last one of us…Emil Castagnier…it was so that Colette or anybody else for that matter, would get hurt again…however he couldn't keep his promise"

" Tell me more about the factory…" The sentence could be summoned up into half size. ´_it is over_´

" It's the very place where my parents where killed…I have an older brother who's trying to hide somewhere in the city. Those guys are after him as well, as it was part of the deal"

" Have you ever met Chimoro's father Kimanaro during these incidents?"

" No, but I believe he's somewhere out there, keeping contact with the group"

" You see…he was brought into prison eight years ago for terrorism, and is still in there"

" What!? But he's the leader of the group isn't he…but if what you say is true…then…could it be Chimoro have been leading the group ever since?"

" Kimanaro made a call as good as late night yesterday. He asked the night guard for a phone and got it. We didn't manage to trace the call, something was jamming the connection. But we know that he called somebody named Ghinaro Maro…anybody you know?" Of course I do. That's the substitute teacher we had in class a week ago. To think a week already have passed since then.

" I do know him. However that's not his real name…Lloyd knows that…due to that Lloyd was spying on my classmates he understood just who he was. Neither he nor I knew that Emil and Colette had been in contact with him recently before Lloyd started spying on them. Since then we've been working none stop on trying to end this…it's just one out of three names he goes by…He can call himself that…ChiGa…or his real name…Chimoro Gunomaro…"

" So it is him after all then…" His phone must've been next to something that would automatically jam a sound-wave G.P.S.

" Then we'll get him…now then, for something I should've asked before…what's the name of your brother, your parents and yourself?"

" I'm Marta Lualdi…my brother's name is Mikoro Lualdi…Yumikoio…that's my father…Muhiyara…that's my mother…"

" that's all we need to know…return to your classmate waiting in the lobby…by the way though Marta…thanks for telling me what my daughter have kept hidden from me" No way. I didn't even think before telling everything about Colette to him. He's her father, which means now there are several things that's in need of an answer.

" Now go back to Lloyd Irving…Colette and I will talk at the evening…oh, where is she know? And her old boyfriend Emil as well?"

" There's heading back to the park south of our school"

" Thank you…"

This was it…there was nothing left for us to do any longer…this is the final strike before the end. My phone made a quick sound and I quickly picked it up.

´_" Me and Colette are on our way to the park now…I'm afraid she seems very exhausted though…where are you and Lloyd? We were supposed to meet you outside the factory so we all could get to the park right"_´

" Who was the one who texted you?"

" Emil…he and Colette are on their way to the park now just as I thought…" I couldn't even hide it with my own words…even though I already know it's true that Emil and Colette must've been dating before…I can't stand it. All I'm getting curious on now is why they broke up.

" Something's troubling you about those two Marta? It's okay to tell me about it as long as it concerns my daughter…otherwise you don't have to tell me"

" No it's alright" I had to keep this hidden anyway. Just wait you guys until you find out that everything is completed now.

* * *

**Emil: And after a way to long chapter, it's finally done.**

**Colette: It's long indeed…**

**Lloyd: That's an understatement. Also, Marta got three thousand words for her part.**

**Marta: So…?**

**Lloyd: Well this also means that the writer was given time to finish up the plot now right?**

**Emil: Mostly…I see that there are still things that'll turn everything towards TDitD in the end.**

**Colette: I see…**

**Marta: Lets just hope for the best right now…I'm tired of all this harsh fighting…I can't stand anymore of it**

**Lloyd: Well then that's how it's going to be…right Emil? You have the papers for the plan after all.**

**Emil: Hmm…there isn't any more fighting as I can see…only conversations…however if those conversations are to be taken lightly or not I don't even know about.**

**Colette: How about the last chapter…I'm supposed to no get a Person of View side on that chapter.**

**Emil: I can't help you there Colette…**

**Marta: Which means somebody else will take over that role…how is the formation for the last chapter standing?**

**Emil: Wait…does it say…it does…**

**Marta: Says what?**

**Emil: Nothing! See you all in the nineteenth chapter! And comicy, I know you're out there…so watch it when writing these two last chapters.**

…***gulps*…**


	19. Last arc ch 3 - the travel and meet up

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game.**

(Lloyd's PoV)

When Marta came back from the interrogation room she seemed like she was about to faint. She was as pale as a ghost even, and cold sweat were running down her forehead. She must've had to tell him all about the case, and how to stop it.

" You two can go on home now…we'll handle with capturing those terrorists by ourselves…we are grateful however over your heroism for this town, and thank you for helping us by letting us know where they are and how to get to them" She've outdone herself this time. She just walked up to me, looked at me as it seemed she was. Then fell against me, passing out when we made contact.

" …Marta…" Not saying another word, I carried her out from the station and started walking towards the park. I know that if not outside the factory, then that's where Emil and Colette would be. It's like the sky was answering to my feelings I'm hiding deep within. The rain started pouring down on both of us, the only thing I could do was to hold her closer to me so she'd avoid the rain. When she's like this in my arms, I can't help but to think just how pretty she can be. I started walking towards the park with a little faster pace. Making sure to not drop her along the way even if I went through alleys. Until I finally came to the alley with the same tunnel Marta and Colette had used yesterday. The rain was barley heard inside the tunnel, and it was the perfect place for us to rest a little. I gently put her down against the wall and picked up my phone. Since we're resting, I have to let Emil know that we're on our way to the park. Except it's going to take some time due to the rain.

" Emil are you there?" I heard a faint sound of the falling rain on the other side. Though not really sure if I heard their voices or not.

" Lloyd…are you two on your way?" I got an answer at least. With Marta still asleep in front of me I talked with a little lower voice.

" …yeah…it's just gonna take some more time…" The question I expected to come from him now was like on order. It's strange to him why I'm suddenly talking so low, there's no mistaking there.

" Why are you whispering all of a sudden Lloyd? Is Marta there? Let me talk to her…" I didn't respond to it for a while. I should just tell him what happen, and let them know the truth.

" Listen…change of plans…get to your house…we'll all talk there instead…there's somebody here who needs a good rest…even though she's already taking it…both of the girls are doing so much for our sake…it was our turn to repay it don't you think? Hey, do you happen to have an extra raincoat with you?…We could really need one right now…" I could hear the two of them talking, as well as the sky starting to get angry. The light from the tunnel entrance was clearly from a lightning bolt. But what surprised me before the tunnel closed was that I saw two pairs of feet right outside the entrance. Belonging to a girl and a boy. There's no way I could've seen clearly who it was, but I'm not sure I wanted to stay and find out.

" Gotta go…think somebody's after us…we're in the old alley passage around maybe halfway through it…two persons were standing right outside before the entrance closed. I'm getting out of here with Marta this moment" It was the last thing I said before closing the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

" …Marta…so many things you've had to go through during this…so many things you've had to realize or face in order to stop it…you've worked hard, but it's now time for us all to rest…that goes for you as well" I gently picked her up again and started to rush through the rest of the tunnel to the exit, managing to pull out the brick and press the button without dropping her. The sound of the rain got louder as the gate opened, and the only thing I could do was to go outside with Marta after placing the brick back on its position.

" Ah well…it's at least good I'm not alone…hehe…if only you were awake to see the position you're in…" I didn't really mean to wake her up with that. It just slipped out of my mouth instead of just being a thought.

" Uuuh…L…Lloyd? Where…are we?" She just curiously looked from me and then turned on her head away from me to see the falling rain smatter against the ground.

" Urgh…when did it start to rain? When we got out from the station?" She looked back at me and I nodded to her.

" You shouldn't talk so much…you passed out after all, we're soon at the park where Emil and Colette are hopefully still waiting for us…think you can walk?" She very slowly nodded to me. It two things that made me doubt her with that.

One: She says yes to something like this even if she know she probably can't. And two: Knowing her and her feelings for me, she likes this position too much to want me to put her down.

" If it's okay by you though…can you continue carrying me like this? It's a little embarrassing yes…but to tell the truth, I can't feel my legs…" I nodded and then tried to start running towards the park. However we weren't alone any longer, somebody had just stopped me from moving.

" Yo!" The voice reminded me of a young teenager. Or somebody who just simply sound childish despite her age. When turning around to see who it was, it was none other than a man some few centimeters shorter than me. Maybe even just one centimeter shorter than me, and then there was a girl around Marta's length. Who's hair color was colored orange, and the length of it was down to her waist. I couldn't tell which hair color the guy had, as a black cloak covered up his face. It covered everything except two staring red eyes.

" Calm down you two…even though our appearance may scare those we face…we mean you no harm…" His voice was deep. It was proof that the person indeed was a man as I thought. But who are these two, I feel like I've seen them before…well at least I'm pretty sure I've seen her before.

" Lloyd…you look confused, don't you remember us?"

" Silence Kaira…you know why we're here…and it's not to remind him of back then…and besides…you were nine years old then, you expect him to remember you?" The girl pouted and looked at the man with clear annoyance showing in her light brown colored eyes.

" He seriously wouldn't remember us by now…but how about you Marta…do you remember my voice? Or hers for that matter?" Something snapped inside me when hearing that Marta would maybe remember something from when this girl was nine years old. If it's as I think it is, then this is about eight years ago.

" So you were actually younger than her back then…hard to see now as you've matured in manners more than she has"

" Wha-"

" Let me handle the talking" The girl was showing signs of more than annoyance now. It can't tell what it is, but she seemed murderous in my eyes. It may've just been a thought that crossed my mind, but in the end I don't think that's how it is. It's not just in my mind, I'm getting sure of that.

" Marta lets go" She nodded and just looked at them as I walked away from them.

" Lloyd…he's just standing there…but she's following us"

" It's okay…lets just get away from them and get to the park" She nodded again. Letting me take up the pace into a small running pace.

" You're not getting away that easy Lloyd Irving…Marta Lualdi" I got no idea how she did it. But she wasn't following us any longer, she was in front of us. Blocking out path to the next alley.

" We only want to talk, you meanie…" She seemed to have realized how stupid she've been and flipped up a hood on the cloak she was wearing.

" You're gonna get sick if you stay out here too long" She's not the one to have right on telling me that. I do remember her alright, but I doubt Marta do. It's possible that she was there sometime earlier than when her parents got killed and that they were there then.

" Let us through Kaira Kuroa…I don't have time for your annoying attitude"

" What's this now…you do remember me!?" She smiled wide. Like she was trying to ignore my comment on her attitude. It reminds me of a younger Marta, but I certainly like this attitude of Marta right now…much more. She started to move past us, and opened up the passage for us.

" Watch your back Lloyd…at all times…he's plotting something again…and we can't do anything to stop it this time…I believe it's concerning his imprisoned father, Kimanaro…Chimoro-kun…just what are you thinking these days?" I couldn't help but slightly laugh at her words. And for that matter as well, calling a murderer like Chimoro, with a -kun at the end just seems wrong if you ask me.

" You're still in love with him…aren't you?" I looked behind me, right at her. Then looked ahead of me again, as I had to focus on this.

" I've never even said that I was in love with him have I!?" That doesn't mean it's not obvious that you're in love with him Kaira. Even though I would've wanted to tell her that I just smiled and then started running into the alley instead.

" See you Kaira. Take care of Shado and Himaga for Chimoro, alright? You if anyone can do it-…Marta?"

" Lloyd wait…put me down" I did as she told me to and just watched as she walked up to Kaira, pulling her against the alley wall and holding her stuck.

" We may've been in that factory…but where is Iliana!? Where is she!? She called me very early yesterday and said she was in danger…who was the one stalking her!? You guys if anybody would know right!?" I wanted her to calm down. I may've seen Marta worked up over something before. But never have I seen her act this way before when it concerns somebody else. The way she acts at the moment, and the expression on Kaira's face could both be linked to somebody trying to kill her best friend or something. I could see the fright on Kaira's face in other words.

" I don't know where she is now Marta, I swear!…p-please let me go, I'm telling the truth!" Despite the words that pointed out like she was gonna try and struggle or even cry because of worry, Marta continued to keep her steady grip.

" I won't buy it! I've already figured this much out…it's true that you may not know where she is right now. But you did know where she was last night before you all started causing explosions in town! And why you wouldn't know where she is now is because she's somewhere else in town, proceeding with the plan. Am I correct?" Wait a moment, what? Iliana's…one of them? No way, when I think about it. If she were one of them…everything makes sense.

(Marta's PoV)

I don't know why I was shouting at her like this. But I just wanted to make it clear to Lloyd that I think Iliana have been one of them since the beginning. The whole plan was for Colette to get frightened over what she saw in the basement back at Emil's party in early november. It was so that the pieces of the plan would fall into the correct places. And the true aim in the in-between point, was to get at me. Because of me, the deal between their leader and my father could become public. The only thing they ever wanted was,

" To get at me…that's your true aim isn't it? That's why all this have been done…Because I survived when my parents were shot down…and because I knew that a deal existed…that's the sole reason why Emil had to do a surgery on Iliana…Colette had to get hurt…it was so that Colette would sooner or later tell all of us about it…including me so I would try to stop you…and the plan to get us to the factory was just a decoy to get at me" She smiled at me. Despite the fright she showed before, it was nothing but an act. She touched my back on the same place Lloyd had touched before, this time I couldn't even feel the touch. There was something in-between my nerves at that specific place, and my skin. I could only hear a sound that would be just like a normal camera when a photo is taken. 'click' was what I heard.

" It's how we've been able to track you two here…we brought the G.P.S so that only we two would know about your location…Marta…it was for your own safety…the guy who was killed when he came towards you, all he was gonna do was check if it all was placed correctly. I didn't want you to feel anything of the small G.P.S. Though, due to a certain idiot who obviously knew exactly where the wound on her back is accidentally turned it off when we were close to finding you two. It was a stroke of luck that we stumbled upon you both…now get going to Emil and Colette…the game is over right now" She took my hands away from her body.

I'd weaken my grip with so much because of her words, that I couldn't even feel my arms having any grip at all. They were just resting on her body, but what she just said. To protect me, to make sure I don't get damaged by any others they took the tracker with them. The G.P.S sensor being inside my old wound, that they must've implanted when they took me into the factory. Iliana is with them after all I guess, if now the whole thing about her being kidnapped was a lie of course. However if not, then she's still out there somewhere looking for help. I don't want to leave her hanging if she was telling the truth to me, but if she's lying then I just feel so bad about everything. I don't know what to think or do any longer, not after all that've happened between me and this group. Starting with that I found the factory and my parents were killed in it. To me finding everything there is to find about the deal my father had made with their imprisoned leader. Chimoro's father, Kimanaro. It's bothering me, but does Chimoro have any siblings?

" Hey Kaira…you know that Chimoro and Iliana are dating…don't you?" She seemed to look surprised at Lloyd. Why would she look surprised at him. No wait, it's getting far to obvious for me as to why she's surprised.

" It've been nothing but an act…hasn't it?" She looked away from both me and Lloyd. Almost seeming like she became sad, or that it wasn't funny any longer as I know about it.

" Marta, we've got to go…" Lloyd only had to say that for me to run up to him. The two of us running away from them, into the alley, and towards the park. I had the feeling we still were being followed by them, probably because I know they can always see where I am.

" Lloyd I'm getting tired…lets just catch our breath for a short while" he answered with a plain 'alright' and just leaned against the closest wall. I walked up to him and leaned on the same wall right next to him.

" Hey Marta…they might not be waiting at the park any longer…at the end of the street, lets turn upwards and head to Emil's house instead"

" Are you serious Lloyd? Think we can make it in this rain though?" He nodded and then pointed at the sky. Indeed, the clouds were ending their watering upon earth. Letting the sun get a look on the world again after the thick clouds had separated more.

" Yeah, I think we can…lets head over there now!" I nodded and just followed him towards Emil's house. I guess both him and Colette must be waiting for us by now, and I still haven't really told anybody what I said in there with Colette's father. I'm gonna regret every even mentioning that her father got to know everything. Now Lloyd's parents, Emil's parents, and certainly Colette's parents. They will all start asking us about this whole thing, and I'm positive that it's not gonna be funny for any of us. Strangely enough though while thinking about all this, we'd already arrived at his house. And I could see Colette in the window of Emil's room.

" Come on Marta. Lets head in. There's a lot that we have to talk about with them" I nodded. I don't know if it was just plainly the fact that I was getting more and more scared by this, or that I'm scared that I may've gotten used to being secretly protected. While also targeted by others. I mean, it's not exactly the first time. With that thought in my mind I looked at Lloyd and then walked up to the porch step, Lloyd soon after me. The one to open the door however wasn't Emil or Colette, it was Emil's little sister Nicole.

" Hey…" She didn't seem to be on her normal happy behavior today. Guess it's because of everything that've happened in town lately. Or maybe Emil have been mean to her and said she couldn't listen to us or interrupt us when we're talking in his room.

" Hey, what's the matter Nicole?" She just continued looking gloomy as we walked in and then started walking away.

" Emil's being a meanie again…why can't I listen to when you all are talking!? I mean, you're just talking with each other…" Lloyd walked in as well and closed the door behind him. Then turned towards Nicole and slightly smiled at her.

" Don't worry. It's not that he don't want you there. I'm sure it's just that he thinks you shouldn't hear about just what we're talking about, got all that?"

She looked at him and became a little happier with that.

" I thought he was trying to ignore me…" Even though I would want to laugh at that comment. It's not right to laugh at the comment of a young girls feelings. Especially not when they're already feeling gloomy and all.

" Alright Marta, get up to them. I'll get you a blanket or something for you to warm your body. Both of us are completely wet after the rain" I nodded and then headed up the stairs. I can't believe how good it would actually feel to be back in a house again. I mean, during the night we all four slept in a factory. And I've been away from a house in more than twenty-four hours with that. It's just ridiculous, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy with this. I'm overjoyed that I actually got to come to Emil's house for once, it've been so long I don't even think I remember. No wait, I do remember. It was when I'd been fighting with Lloyd because he started dating Colette. I accidentally bumped into Emil when trying to get away. We then started talking, and pretty much became good friends on the first day. not to mention that my feelings for him have changed during the time of the school year so far. Not even half of the school year had passed yet, and on top of that. I'm seventeen in just two days. I hope I can be back home by then so I can celebrate it with my brother and Miri. Maybe Emil, Lloyd and Colette as well. They'd like to celebrate it as well. I'll simply ask my brother about it when I get home tomorrow. The door to Emil's room was opened by Emil himself before i even got to touch the handle, and yet. It didn't feel strange that it's obvious that I would arrive upstairs at any moment.

" Where's Lloyd?" He asked. I told him that he was getting a blanket each for us. As the rain did a number on our clothes.

" Maybe you should take a shower instead Marta…it's not good if you stay in those clothes…if that's the case then I have clothes I think you can wear, if just until your own clothes have dried" Just the thought of taking a shower in Emil's house.

I'm not sure about it, but since I could feel that my body temperature got warmer and warmer, I could only guess that I'm getting redder in the face as well.

" I don't know…I don't really want to feel like I have to loan clothes from you Emil…taking a shower doesn't really sound like a bad idea…it's just that with borrowing clothes" Lloyd came up the stairs just after I'd finished speaking, holding two blankets in his hands.

" How about this then? It might be more embarrassing…but instead of loaning clothes, you could always just use the blanket and properly wrap it around your body after the shower. I'm only saying it for your own best so…don't think it's for own pleasure" When Emil denies it it has to be true. No matter how embarrassing it might become, it's better than having to loan clothes rom him.

" Alright…thanks Emil, but um…where are the towels in this house? I haven't really been here more than one time before so…" He pointed in the direction of the bathroom and said that there are towels in a shelf inside the bathroom. It's the "perfect" idea his mother got, as he described it. I don't know what he means with saying it like it's sarcasm at all, I mean it sounds like a brilliant idea. Unless he means that the towels will get soaked in the steam of warm water, of course that isn't good. I got to agree on that at least, but that's enough about towels for my thoughts. It might be embarrassing to take both a shower in somebody else's house, and then only walk around in nothing but a blanket afterwards. But despite that, I can't disagree with how kind Emil is towards me at times. I hurried up to the bathroom and then closed the door, locking it as well of course. The last thing I want is one of those boys trying to look in while I'm trying to take a shower. Not only would it be more than embarrassing for me, but I would make them regret it for the rest of their lives afterwards. It's not just something I'd go easy on if somebody tried to be a peeping tom and look at a girl taking a shower. Sometimes I'm wondering just how men think about us girls.

(Emil's PoV)

The three of us were just sitting in my room next to each other.

" Lloyd. How did it all go? You went to the police station I understand after you'd left the factory" He nodded. Colette was sitting in-between us, and when I looked at her I could always see the slight tone of red in her face. Lately, that's the expression she've showed every time both of us are around her. It leads me to believe that there's something keeping her on edge all this time, and I'm positive it's that she can't decide on what to do. She just doesn't know what to do when we both are sitting so close to her like this, that is what I believe.

" Yes, we headed to the police station…" For a moment there was pain showing in Lloyd's face. Did something happen on the way there that we should know about? Or is it just like Marta's past, she didn't want to tell us about it even after remembering it.

" Did something on the way there Lloyd? You look like something've happened between you two" It wasn't me who asked him that. I was on my way to, but Colette was faster to ask him the question that needed an answer. However he didn't answer us, and just sat there looking away from us. He only focused on the door, like he thought somebody was there.

" Even if I'd tell you…you don't want to know just what I've done" His words were too fitting for my next question. I don't know if it was correct for me to ask it or not, but if he really were used to handling a gun then I want to know why he've become used to it.

" Lloyd…you're used to handling a gun aren't you? Why are you used to it? And why aren't you answering me and Colette when we ask you things?" He looked like he was about to hit me. He seemed so frustrated at us.

" You keep quiet Emil! If you don't know what it's about then don't even bother asking about something like my past!" Just as I thought. It's something in his past that made him used to guns. If it was for a single purpose or not, I don't know. But Lloyd actions right now is something I'm going to ignore only because he says so.

" I've done something horrible to Marta alright…now stop asking me questions about it…" Soon he started to explain the situation to the two of us. He told us more about the group which we never even would've known about, and what Marta had filled him in on what Colette's father had told Marta at the police station concerning the leader of the group. He then told us about the girl Kaira Kuroa who bumped into them on the way here and told them about Chimoro and Iliana. Well mostly Marta was the one who'd found out about Chimoro and Iliana, and their true intention. Her veins are filled with blood of a hardboiled detective after all, so it's not strange that she'd find out everything about the case before us. Colette's father may be a working police man, but he's nowhere near the capacity Marta's father had. Even he himself had said so to me once when I was talking to Colette's parents. Colette must've realized I wasn't listening to Lloyd any longer and instead was looking at me.

" Emil? Why are you staring at me like that for?" No matter how much I'd try to deny it, she wouldn't buy it at this point. Outside the clouds had come together again and a new thunderstorm was about to appear. I didn't want to pay attention to the rain when it would come, but it didn't. I looked shocked at Colette and Lloyd's faces, the small shadows dancing on them. Then turned towards the window and saw what was causing those shadows.

" It's…snowing" Colette walked up to the window and opened it up. It was sure getting colder outside now, as december already had arrived.

" It's so beautiful…snow…isn't it?" She looked at us two, smiling. I smiled back at her, and could tell that Lloyd was doing the same. To think that there would be a time when there was no such things as fighting for us. Chimoro was about to get captured for terrorism, and Kaira plus the man with the red eyes would get captured as well. Lloyd mentioned somebody named Himaga, but even if just hearing the name. I got no idea who she is, and yet I feel like I remember the name. If just by coincidence, can she be one in our class? It sounded like that, despite some doubt.

A knock was heard on the door. It wasn't a strong one, but it was repeated many times.

" I'll get it…" I quickly got over to the door and opened it up. It was like the world was falling apart in front of me. Chimoro.

" What!? Why aren't you captured?" Something glowed on his back, and he then vanished. However then appeared again in the room, this time right in front of Colette. He was holding something in his hand, placing that something in Colette's hand.

" What's this?" He only smiled and turned around. 'Open it up and see for yourself why don't you' he said. Then walked out from the room and closed the door behind him. A slight scream in surprise heard from outside, probably from Marta. Heavy footsteps were quickly heard heading down the stairs and the sound of the door to outside being closed.

" I guess…he came just to give you that…how is he getting from one place to the next so suddenly anyway? What's in that package Colette?" She unwrapped the green colored thin paper and we all saw how there was a box in it, as well as a letter beneath it.

" Hmm?" She took up the letter and read the text on the cover, before giving it to me. 'It's addressed to you' she said, opening the box right afterwards.

" I'll read it out loud anyway. Everyone needs to hear what's in this letter as long as it comes to Chimoro" Lucky that Marta came into the room just in time. What caught both mine and Lloyds eyesight however was that she was only wearing the towel, the blanket wasn't around her body to cover more of it.

" Um…I think I forgot the blanket somewhere in here…and I might need help to properly put it on…so that nothing is on display" Colette quickly put the box on my desk and then took one of the blankets, exiting the room with Marta. What else is there to expect when both me and Lloyd caught sight that she was only in a towel, talk about embarrassing. It may not've taken long for them to get back, this time Marta was wearing the blanket to cover up most of her body. It still felt like they'd been outside to get it done for way to long time, that's how it felt.

" What are we all talking about in here now then…?" Marta asked, still seeming slightly embarrassed over only being in a blanket. I quickly told her that Chimoro was here to give something to Colette, as well as that he had wrote a letter addressed to me that I now was holding in my hand. He didn't seem murderous in any kind of way, just like when me and Colette first met him. We've come to know differently about both him and Iliana however, so now there was nothing that could be hidden even if it wasn't revealed in this letter.

" I'm going to read the letter out loud to everyone in this room at this moment" I opened up the cover of the letter and just looked at the letter at first. They all seemed to be getting more and more interested about this letter that Chimoro addressed to me of all persons. He could've addressed it to the police if he so wanted to, just to give them evidence about the others in the group. The letter have enough length to fit in on more than a A6 page, so there's even some on the backside. He keep mentioning about the accidents that've happened, and that he aimed for the wrong person to start with. No, that he've been hurting the wrong person all along. He must've thought that it was about time to finish everything that he've been through, even though he was behind all of it. I can't believe that he would write such a letter like it would be a funeral.

" Well Emil? Aren't you gonna read it?" I looked up from the letter and looked at Colette. I had completely gotten lost in my own mind that I mostly had forgotten about that I was supposed to read the letter out loud to all of them.

" S-sorry…I just got lost in it for a moment" The others sighed and I just looked back at the letter.

" 'Emil-"

" As of now this is what you would call the final ending, wouldn't you?

And so I'll let you believe that for as long as you want to. However

nobody have ever said anything about this being the ending. This

Emil, is only the beginning. Thanks to your actions lead by my

voice, I can now fulfill my final wish and stop the cogwheels. This

is the ending you wanted, right? To be able to live at ease with

the others. But you see, I'm not just gonna sit back and let that

happen. Sure, maybe not now. As it needs time, but we'll meet

again Emil. Make sure to tell your friends that as well. Also,

tell Colette that I'm sorry for all the trouble I've given her. I've

done more things to her than she've let you all know. When

you think you know everything, that's when you stop worrying. Is

it not? Take care Emil, and make sure that you mark my words.

You may've destroyed my plans for now. My equation, and everything.

But you haven't seen the last of me just yet. None of you have.

Soon enough, you'll see just how terrible I can be against you all.

And that, will be the final ending. Realize just what you've caused

why don't you. In the end, everything is gonna turn towards you.

And you only Emil, you'll pay for what you've done. First I need

to let that annoying wound you gave me in the factory heal.

Oh yeah, Marta. Tell her I didn't mean for her to be raped like she

was that night, it wasn't according to me equation. It was actions

from inside the group. If you want to blame somebody, blame

the one lloyd Irving killed back at the factory. His skills will

continue to be missed, even after all this time. And if you're

way to curious, then have the four of you look outside your

room window Emil. Tya ne. Means see you soon.

And next time we meet, don't be a pain in the ass like you've

been up until now. I still want that electronic map back as well,

isn't that right Lloyd? As the sun stands at the top of the sky

the city shall fall from its past ruins. The city will vanquish

in a holy ray of light. And it will then receive it's punishment it

deserves. See you all later.

/Chimoro, ChiGa, Ghinaro Maro."

" ' He signed with all three names…" The others nodded. I quickly walked over to the window and looked out, and just like it said in the letter. He was standing outside with Kaira and the man with the red eyes right next to him.

" This isn't over just yet it would seem, guys…"

**Emil: And with that, the story HSPM is over!**

**Marta: People usually don't start a sentence with 'and' ,Emil.**

**Lloyd: Does it matter at this point? The story is done!**

**Colette: I heard that chapter twenty had a dire last change.**

**Lloyd: How dire?**

**Marta: Pretty much from what I heard.**

**Colette: Yes, it was gonna be a prologue of TDitD.**

**Emil: And then comicy is just gonna wait for more views first, is that it?**

**Marta: Not sure about that one…**

**Colette: Me neither…**

**Lloyd: I'm still happy this is over!**

**Marta: Right!**

**Emil: You can say that again!**

**Colette: One step in progress. Hey wait, isn't this the first story that comicy finished?**

**Emil: Hey, you're right Colette!**

**Marta: Well, we've said our part for this story all from the beginning to the end.**

**Lloyd: Now it's up to you readers to judge the story and put a final note on what you thought of the story.**

**Colette: And with that?**

**Emil: Byyyye!**

**Lloyd: See you all much later in TDitD chapter 1. The past promise!**

**Marta: The name for chapter one is already decided?**

**Lloyd: Yep!**

**Colette: This is getting way to long guys…lets end this now.**

**Emil: Alright!**

**Lloyd: See you all there!**

**Emil/Colette/Lloyd/Marta: Byyyye!**


	20. Prologue - the past promise (end)

**Oh my god I've been waiting for this! Urgh, I can't believe it's finally over. So much writing during the past months. How many has it even been? *checks*. Wow…around seven months (more) and this story is finally finished. Now then as said in the previous chapter, this is nothing but a prologue of part two of the story Terrible Deeds in the Dark ch. 1: A past promise. Yes I've already decided on the title of chapter one. So, here you go. Done just like my poem story, written in the middle. I have nothing to say other than that I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Dawn of the New World. I've said mine, now you all go ahead and read. The final chapter of HSPM. HiGh ScHoOl PaRtY mYsTeRy. (had to do that) Thank you all for reading my story up until now. Leave a review at the bottom of the chapter or do whatever you like. PM or review, I'm just interested to get to know what you all thought of the story. Also, as you can see. My grammar got a hell lot better during the period time of seven whole months. And even more than that as it's soon been eight months. Now then, See you all in TDitD. Enjoy!**

Six months have passed since it all ended.

Since then the four of them have returned to school.

They've gotten to apologize to their teacher Musikana for their reckless actions.

Things are starting to change between them all now however.

The letter that Chimoro left them two days before Marta's Seventeenth birthday still echoes in their minds. When was it all gonna start again?

What would Chimoro try to do together with Kaira and Shado.

Who are they gonna aim for? And why are they doing this?

" I just don't get it is all…"

Are the words of the confused blonde girl sitting next to her childhood friend Emil.

" For now we can just wait…they'll start sooner or later again…so we have to do something about it"

The words weren't encouraging for any of them. The dark haired brunette sitting next to Marta on the bench in that park seemed rather unsure of himself.

Marta's instincts made her feel that unease, and thus she turned to face him directly.

" Lloyd…relax…even though they'll start sometime again…I'm sure we can stop them again"

at a distant factory, three persons have started to argue with one another.

" This is how it has to be, is that it!? Why are you still pursuing your father's dream!? It's not worth it any longer!"

The girl with the long orange hair had gotten furious at the words her fellow colleague was telling her.

They were upsetting her.

" Kaira calm down! What Chimoro chooses in none of our business. He's our current leader until we get what we want. Then things will change!"

She pouted and walked away from there.

" The time for vengeance has come"

" The time for punishment has arrive upon us"

" Everything will be over in an instant"

" The shackles that binds you shall break. And you'll guide our way once more…odosan"

**It've been an honor to write for you all reading this. Chapter 20 of HSPM I hereby claim is completed. I'm saying this already know that you don't have to worry about the size for the chapters in TDitD. Some of you may get bored and think the chapters are too long, but none of the chapters are going to be long. I promise that. Now then, I'll see you all at what is to be. **

**Terrible Deeds in the Dark.**

**Tya neeeee!**


End file.
